Les 7 péchés capitaux
by Fanjag
Summary: Traduction française de Seven deadly Sins de tamilnadu09, que vous pouvez retrouver à cette adresse : /s/7239549/1/Seven Deadly Sins   Elena est transportée dans différentes réalités pour aider Damon.
1. Le jour du jugement

_NdT: Pour fêter le retour de nos vampires préférés sur les écrans américains, je me suis lancée dans la traduction de la fic de tamilnadu09 intitulée : "Seven deadly sins" disponible en VO à l'adresse suivante : .net/s/7239549/1/Seven_Deadly_Sins_

_L'action se passe en fin de saison 2 mais ne constitue pas une saison 3 alternative. Je suis tombée sous le charme personnellement, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tenter la traduction ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ici ainsi qu'à l'auteur !_

_En bref: Damon a bu le sang de Klaus pour soigner la morsure de loup-garou, mais il lui reste encore du chemin à faire pour guérir. Seule Elena peut l'aider. Chaque chapitre constituera une épreuve (certaines sont en 2 ou 3 parties). Prêts, feu, lisez ! ;-)_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 1 : LE JOUR DU JUGEMENT<em>

* * *

><p>Complètement immobile, Elena était assise sur la chaise droite en bois.<p>

Si c'était inconfortable, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Si cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était assise là… Et bien, elle n'en avait pas conscience.

Son regard n'était braqué que sur Damon, le suppliant silencieusement de se réveiller – de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que rester allonger là, parfaitement inconscient de sa présence.

Bien qu'entièrement absorbée dans sa contemplation, elle entendit tout de même le parquet craquer derrière elle lorsqu'un pas léger entra dans la pièce.

Elena se raidit mais ne se retourna pas. Elle n'avait réellement aucune idée de la personne qui viendrait ici à cette heure de la nuit à moins que Klaus n'ait décidé de revenir pour se venger un peu plus.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà pris assez.

"Elena."

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement au son de la voix de son double. Elle se leva lentement et se retourna pour voir Katherine se tenir sur le seuil de la porte, bras croisés, la curiosité peinte sur son visage.

"Je croyais que tu étais partie," dit Elena, la méfiance transparaissant dans sa voix, "Tu sais, juste après avoir déposé l'antidote et être sortie d'ici à toute vitesse ? J'ai cru que tu fuyais Klaus."

Katherine ne répondit pas immédiatement à sa question, et elle fit quelques pas de plus dans la chambre pour regarder Damon. "Il ne s'est pas réveillé ? Tu es restée là tout ce temps ?"

"Ca ne fait pas si longtemps," dit Elena, sur la défensive. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et n'en crut pas ses yeux en réalisant que l'aube était passée depuis longtemps. Elle ajouta faiblement : "Il dort, c'est tout."

"Hum," Katherine posa sa main sur le front de Damon, les sourcils froncés. "Je le savais," murmura-t-elle, "Ca ne pouvait pas être si simple."

"De quoi ?" Elena demanda, résistant à l'envie folle de repousser Katherine loin de Damon. "Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas être simple ?"

"L'antidote," Katherine releva les yeux pour croiser le regard d'Elena, "Je venais d'atteindre la frontière de l'état lorsque j'ai eu un flash." Elle s'éloigna de Damon pour ramasser la fiole abandonnée sur la table de nuit. "Le sang de Klaus était bien l'antidote mais il ne l'aurait jamais donné si facilement s'il n'y avait pas eu autre chose."

"_Facilement _?" répéta Elena, incrédule, la colère bouillonanant dans ses veines alors qu'elle ramassait son portable pour le lancer au visage de Katherine. "Stefan n'a pas répondu à un seul de mes messages ! Sans parler du fait que tu m'as dit qu'il s'est livré à Klaus – Il n'y a rien de « facile » dans toute cette histoire !"

Katherine avait facilement rattrapé le téléphone, et elle observait Elena de son regard voilé. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," dit-elle mystérieusement en se dirigeant vers la porte pour passer la tête dans le couloir et appeler : "Tu peux entrer maintenant."

La frayeur d'Elena se transforma rapidement en étonnement lorsque Bonnie entra dans la chambre de Damon, l'air légèrement inquiète. "Elena, tu vas bien," dit-elle, le soulagement immédiatement visible sur son visage. "Jeremy m'a dit que tu n'étais pas rentrée… Puis Katherine est arrivée et elle m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé…"

"Oui, une fois de plus vous devriez tous me remercier," commenta Katherine tandis qu'elle examinait ses ongles pour passer le temps, "Etant donné que c'est moi qui ai réalisé que quelque chose clochait."

"Et tu es revenue pourquoi précisément ?" Elena se tourna pour observer Katherine alors que Bonnie s'approchait de Damon pour l'examiner. "Par pure bonté d'âme ?"

"Je ne fais que payer ma dette envers Damon," répondit froidement Katherine, "Klaus m'aurait sans doute tuée à l'heure qu'il est si Damon ne m'avait pas apporté de verveine."

"En effet, tu as une dette envers Damon," acquiesça Elena d'une voix sèche, "Et pour bien plus que la verveine."

"Katherine avait raison," dit soudain Bonnie, en regardant Elena. "Le sang de Klaus _est bien _l'antidote, mais ce n'est pas suffisant."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Elena s'approcha immédiatement de Damon pour lui montrer les améliorations évidentes. "Regarde-le ! Il va mieux… Tu n'étais pas là avant… Il était en train de mourir. Plus maintenant !"

"Je sais," répondit doucement Bonnie, "L'antidote lui a sauvé la vie. Il était à l'article de la mort."

"Alors où est le problème ?"

Bonnie hésita un instant, "Il faut que tu comprennes, Elena. Un antidote à une morsure de loup-garou n'est pas _censé_ exister. Klaus— un hybride—n'était pas censé exister. Désormais, l'équilibre de pouvoir entre les vampires et les loups-garous est perturbé… et pour véritablement sauver Damon, tu vas devoir les convaincre…"

"Qui ?" Elena déglutit, ignorant la peur qui lui étreignait la poitrine. "Je ne comprends pas."

"Une fois convaincue que je ne mentais pas," interrompit Katherine railleusement, "Bonnie a contacté ses chères amies sorcières qui lui ont dit que quelqu'un devait se porter garant pour la vie de Damon." Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air de défi en regardant Elena. "Quelqu'un doit les convaincre que Damon mérite d'être sauvé. Pour le ramener de cet…état catatonique."

Elena plissa le front — Elle ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème. "Ok...Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Leur parler ou autre chose ?"

"Pas exactement." Bonnie s'agenouilla près de son grand sac et fouilla dedans pendant une minute avant d'en sortir les ingrédients qu'elle cherchait.

Elena la regarda avec effarement tandis que Bonnie plaçait soigneusement un bol en bois sur le tapis avant de sortir son grimoire et feuilletait rapidement l'ouvrage jusqu'à un marque-page. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je vais te relier à Damon," répondit Bonnie en coupant avec une précision de chirurgien le poignet de Damon pour laisser quelques gouttes de sang tomber dans le bol. La coupure se referma sous leurs yeux. Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction : "Ses pouvoirs de vampire sont de retour c'est bon à savoir."

"Mais..." Elena s'interrompit lorsque Bonnie demanda sa main sans un mot. Elle la tendit et prit une profonde inspiration quand Bonnie piqua le bout de son index et pressa les gouttes de sang dans le bol en bois où elles se mélangèrent avec celles de Damon. "Ca va servir pour un sort ?"

"Assieds-toi là," lui ordonna Bonnie, en bougeant la chaise en bois pour la rapprocher du lit afin qu'Elena soit à portée de main de Damon. "Il faut que tu tiennes sa main pendant que je récite la formule. C'est la seule façon d'établir la connexion."

Elena obéit docilement, mais hésita pendant une fraction de seconde avant de prendre la main de Damon dans la sienne. En levant les yeux, elle surprit Katherine lancer un regard entendu dans sa direction. "Et maintenant ?"

"Comme je disais, tu dois prouver que ça vaut le coup de le sauver...que les lois créées il y a des siècles pour équilibrer les pouvoirs de toutes les créatures surnaturelles n'ont plus d'importance." Bonnie soutint le regard d'Elena sans trembler, "Il va y avoir une série d'épreuves. Damon doit toutes les réussir pour revenir entièrement."

"Des épreuves ?" Elena avala sa salive lorsque les bougies autour d'elles s'allumèrent, "Attends —Quel genre d'épreuves ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?"

"C'est _Damon _qui doit les réussir," la corrigea Bonnie, "Tu n'as qu'à le guider...Enfin, si tu crois réellement qu'il mérite de vivre..."

"Oui," répondit-elle farouchement, défiant quiconque de la contredire. "Dis-moi juste ce que je dois faire."

Bonnie haussa les épaules, se préparant pour le sort, "Tu as entendu parler des 7 péchés capitaux ?"

Elena eut soudain une vague idée de la direction que prenait l'affaire, mais elle se contenta de répondre : "Oui."

"Ces pêchés sont les instincts les plus naturels d'un vampire," dit Bonnie en se tournant vers Katherine pour qu'elle confirme ses dires. "Après tout, les vampires n'ont pas le goût naturel des humains pour l'inhibition." Lorsque Katherine acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Bonnie poursuivit, "Il y aura sept épreuves. Si tu parviens à guider Damon pour qu'il surmonte ses instincts naturels...Si tu peux le pousser à faire des choix plus humains...Alors il sera jugé digne d'une autre chance."

"Ce n'est pas juste," Elena sentit les vagues d'incertitude la traverser, "Et s'il... Enfin, s'il..."

"Tu dois le convaincre," Bonnie leva les mains au-dessus du bol, "C'est le seul moyen."

Katherine s'assit confortablement sur le sol près de la chaise d'Elena et leva les yeux vers elle d'un air innocent. "Tu ne voudrais pas que Stefan se soit sacrifié en vain, pas vrai Elena?" Elle étendit ses jambes voluptueusement puis ajouta d'une voix désinvolte, "De plus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant — S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut faire ressortir l'humanité de Damon... C'est bien toi."

Elena inspira profondément et ferma les yeux en serrant fort la main du vampire. "Ok," dit-elle à Bonnie, une détermination nouvelle renforçant sa décision, "Je suis prête. Vas-y."

*****_Les "Sept pêchés capitaux" (ou vices) sont la colère, l'avarice, l'orgueil, la luxure, l'envie et la gourmandise. Chaque chapitre racontera une épreuve / un pêché différent que Damon doit surmonter. N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews ! -)_


	2. L'orgueil

_NdT : Merci pour les reviews, le but était vraiment de permettre aux francophones d'apprécier cette histoire, qui a éclairé mon été. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancer rapidement, mais je ne promets pas un chapitre par jour, le travail doit passer avant le plaisir malheureusement lol... _

_On rentre dans le vif du sujet maintenant. Première épreuve pour Damon... _

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 2: ORGUEIL<em>

La première chose que ressentit Elena fut la chaleur attirante des rayons du soleil sur sa peau. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour découvrir un ciel bleu immaculé, si clair que pendant un instant, elle se trouva désorientée.

Ensuite, elle fit un effort maladroit pour sortir de son transat, avec pour seul résultat de pirouetter sur elle-même et de s'étaler face contre terre dans le sable.

"Et bien," ricana une voix traînante environ 1 mètre 80 au-dessus d'elle. "Généralement je me vante de faire se jeter les femmes à mes pieds… Cependant je dois avouer que cela ne m'était jamais _réellement_ arrivé auparavant…"

La honte s'insinuant lentement dans son corps, Elena parvint à se remettre debout et elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge : "Je…"

"Et une jolie fille, en plus," il lui lança un clin d'œil avant de laisser traîner son regard ouvertement sur son corps seulement vêtu d'un bikini, "Ce doit être mon jour de chance."

Elena fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, "Ne prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités. "

"Fougueuse en plus," il sourit effrontément et lui tendit la main, "Damon Salvatore."

_Ah, alors il ne la connaissait pas dans ce monde..._

"Elena," après une minute, elle lui serra la main, sa peau fraîche brûlant contre la sienne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle enleva sa main d'un geste vif, d'une manière qu'elle espérait désinvolte.

"Elena," répéta Damon, soufflant son nom comme s'il le testait au son de sa voix. "J'aime bien," décida-t-il, un sourire sincère éclairant enfin son visage. "Ca veut dire _lumière_, tu sais. Ou soleil…ou lune."

"Je le sais," répondit-elle vaguement, "Mes parents ont essayé d'avoir une fille très longtemps, quand je suis finalement arrivée, ils ont dit que j'étais une nouvelle lueur dans leurs vies. C'est pourquoi ils m'ont appelé Elena." L'histoire sortit sans mal de sa bouche — après tout, c'était l'un des souvenirs préférés de Jenna. Elena ne réalisa que chacun de ces mots était un mensonge qu'en les prononçant.

"Ca va ?" demanda Damon, "Pendant un moment, j'ai eu l'impression que tu étais partie dans un autre monde."

Elena commença à lui répondre lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit un petit groupe se dirigeant vers eux. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres et elle regarda Stefan et Caroline s'approcher sans un mot. Damon haussa les sourcils devant son expression avant de se retourner pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. "Alors, vous voilà enfin," leur dit-il d'une voix étonnamment froide, "Vous en avez mis du temps."

"Qui est ton amie ?" répliqua Caroline méchamment, en observant Elena des pieds à la tête. "Elle n'est pas à la hauteur de tes conquêtes habituelles, pas vrai, Damon?"

"Pardon ?"

"Tu sais quand je te parle des femmes qui adorent le sol sous mes pieds ?" répondit Damon avec arrogance, "J'en ai trouvé une autre."

Elena ouvrit puis ferma la bouche plusieurs fois face à l'absurdité de la conversation. "_Excusez-moi_?" demanda-t-elle à nouveau, en laissant transparaître la colère dans sa voix. "C'est malpoli de parler de quelqu'un comme s'ils n'étaient pas juste à côté...ou ta mère ne t'a donc pas appris les bonnes manières ?"

"Notre mère a essayé," dit Stefan en souriant, "Mais sans succès." Il contourna Damon pour pouvoir serrer la main d'Elena, "Stefan, au fait. Le frère de Damon."

"Oui," ajouta Damon avec aisance, "Il est comme moi, mais..."

"Plus gentil," le coupa Stefan, ses yeux bleu brillants d'amusement sous le soleil. "Je suis la gentille version."

"C'est ça," Damon haussa les épaules, "Et moi la version sexy."

Elena avait passé en revue la liste des sept péchés dans sa tête, essayant de deviner celui qui faisait l'objet de cette épreuve...jusqu'à présent, la seule chose que Damon laissait paraître était son arrogance, sa froideur et sa confiance en lui.

_L'orgueil._

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu penses que te promener en disant aux gens que tu es _gentil_ va attirer les filles vers toi, Stefan," dit Caroline, les mains sur les hanches. "Au cas où tu ne sois pas au courant, les filles aiment les _bad boys_. C'est, je sais pas, dans leur ADN ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Pas toutes les filles," la corrigea Stefan, se tournant légèrement pour regarder quelqu'un. "De plus, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je cherche quelqu'un ?"

Elena suivit son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise en voyant une fille blonde à l'allure familière debout au milieu du groupe de gens qui semblaient être les amis des deux frères. "Oh pas possible," rit Damon, "Ne me dis pas que Lexi et toi avez finalement conclu ?"

La nervosité sembla gagner Stefan "En fait, pas encore, mais…"

"Tu ferais bien de te décider vite, p'tit frère," Damon regarda Lexi, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux, "Avant qu'elle ne choisisse quelqu'un d'autre."

Vexée, Caroline secoua la tête. "Je ferais attention si j'étais toi," dit-elle à Elena, en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Damon, "Maintenant que tu sais comment il est." Sur ces mots, elle lança son sac sur son épaule, puis se dirigea en se déhanchant vers un homme aux cheveux noirs. "Viens, on y va," lui dit-elle, "Ils nous rattraperont plus tard."

Alors que la majeure partie du groupe commençait à se diriger vers la plage, Elena remarqua que c'était à Tyler que Caroline s'était adressé. Elle réalisa aussi que Lexi était restée en retrait pour attendre Stefan.

"Ca te tuerait de rester loin d'elle ?" demanda Stefan d'une voix menaçante, où perçait la frustration, "Lexi est à moi, Damon."

"Pas encore, non," répliqua Damon un sourire en coin aux lèvres, "D'ailleurs, tu veux parier combien que je peux la faire _mienne _avant ce soir ?"

Stefan plissa les yeux en avertissement "Damon..."

"Hey," les interrompit Elena, en attrapant le bras de Damon pour détourner son attention. Le regard désespéré de Stefan lui indiquait qu'il avait peur que Damon mette sa menace à exécution.

Et elle commençait à avoir une idée de ce qu'impliquait l'épreuve.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" demanda Damon, baissant les yeux sur la main d'Elena qui serrait son poignet. "Jalouse parce que je m'intéresse à une autre fille ? Flash info, _Elena_, je ne te connais même pas. Lexi, par contre..."

"Alors, apprends à me connaître," dit Elena avec audace, "Tu pourras retrouver tes amis plus tard." Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le soulagement sur le visage de Stefan. Il articula silencieusement un rapide « merci » dans sa direction avant de s'éloigner rapidement et de presque traîner Lexi vers la plage pour l'éloigner de Damon.

Damon grommela en se tournant vers Elena, "Stefan te fait pitié, hein ? Tu sais que j'aurais pu avoir Lexi sans efforts... Ca lui aurait fait les pieds."

Elena s'assit, en observant Damon s'allonger près d'elle. "C'est pour cela que tu voulais la draguer ? Tu es brouillé avec ton frère ?"

"Non, pas vraiment," répondit-il avec légèreté, "Je n'ai rien contre le petit."

"Donc, ça veut dire que tu voulais courir après Lexi juste pour prouver que tu le pouvais," Elena fit une moue dédaigneuse pour montrer sa répugnance, "C'est de l'autosuffisance ?"

Damon rit et ouvrit les bras en grand, "Regarde-moi, Elena. Je peux avoir _n'importe _quelle fille sans même essayer." Il se redressa légèrement et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour pouvoir la regarder, ses yeux s'obscurcissant même sous le soleil éclatant. "Même toi," ajouta-t-il inutilement, "Que tu le croies ou pas."

_Donc, tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de le remettre à sa place… le pousser à montrer un peu d'humilité, de modestie. _Elena soupira intérieurement. _Cela allait être difficile._

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je n'ai pas de petit ami, M. Salvatore ?" Elena but nonchalamment une gorgée de la boisson posée près d'elle, l'alcool laissant un goût sucré sur sa langue.

"Aucune importance," Damon écarta d'un geste sa remarque, "Qui qu'il soit, je te garantis que je suis mieux que lui."

_Très difficile._

"J'en doute," répondit-elle, feignant l'ennui en se levant pour s'étirer. "Ton frère avait raison, tu sais. Toutes les filles n'aiment pas les _bad boys_." Elle baissa les yeux vers lui et haussa un sourcil, "Surtout si le type est un crétin." Elle commença à s'éloigner, en espérant que son plan fonctionnait.

"Elena ! Attends."

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de rapidement retrouver son masque d'impassibilité pour se tourner vers lui, "Oui ?"

Damon se leva et enleva d'un geste le sable de ses jambes avant de la rejoindre à grandes enjambées, un sourire de séducteur sur les lèvres. "Je ne voudrais pas que tu restes sur une mauvaise impression de moi," sussura-t-il, "Pourquoi tu ne marcherais pas un peu avec moi ? Laisse-moi une chance de te faire changer d'avis."

Elena haussa les épaules, mais le laissa marcher avec elle tandis qu'ils parcouraient la plage silencieusement. "Alors," le provoqua-t-elle après quelques minutes, "Tu as toujours été comme ça ?"

"Pourquoi ?" il détourna la question et lui lança un petit sourire en coin, "Tu essayes de comprendre le vrai moi ?" Elle ne répondit pas, ses yeux se posant sur un groupe de personnes familier qui jouaient au volleyball devant eux. "Et il n'a toujours pas fait le premier pas," dit Damon, pointant du doigt l'endroit où Stefan se tenait — très loin de Lexi. "Tu vois à quoi j'ai affaire ?"

"Et bien tu devrais peut-être l'aider," suggéra Elena, "Tu as assurément plus qu'assez de... _charme_... pour partager."

"Désolé, Elena," répondit Damon d'un ton sans appel, "Je ne sais pas ce que tu as imaginé dans ta jolie petite tête, mais je ne suis pas un type bien." A ce moment, ils s'étaient tous deux arrêtés, et regardaient le déroulement du match de volleyball. Les deux équipes semblaient assez bien équilibrées, mais Elena voyait bien qu'ils jouaient plus pour le plaisir que pour la compétition.

Soudain, Caroline poussa un cri aigu lorsque Tyler lui rentra dedans en essayant de frapper la balle, et tous deux s'écroulèrent dans le sable. "Tu l'as fait exprès !" rit Caroline, en s'asseyant à califourchon sur Tyler et se baissant pour l'embrasser. "Ils sont ensemble ?" demanda Elena à Damon, en plissant le front. "C'est que… elle avait l'air un peu... jalouse avec toi quand je l'ai vue tout à l'heure."

"On est sortis ensemble," répondit Damon légèrement, "Maintenant c'est ma meilleure amie." Face au regard incrédule d'Elena, il sourit, "Elle ne tolère pas mes conneries. Je respecte ça." Puis il se pencha vers elle avec un air de conspirateur "Stefan la désirait, aussi... Mais je l'ai eu le premier."

"C'est une blague !" rétorqua Elena, "Pourquoi tu as fait cela ?"

"Parce qu'il rend ça trop facile." Ensuite il détourna son regard d'Elena, se concentrant sur Lexi. "Excuse-moi un moment, tu veux ? Je reviens tout de suite."

Elena regarda vivement entre Damon et Lexi, l'anxiété faisant monter sa voix d'une octave. "Damon...tu n'as pas à être _ce mec_. C'est peut-être _en __toi_ d'être bon... C'est juste que tu ne l'as pas encore réalisé."

Damon la repoussa, en lui lançant un regard bizarre tout en s'éloignant. Elena souffla un grand coup et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en le regardant lancer à Lexi un sourire dont lui seul avait le secret avant de commencer à lui parler. Malheureusement, ils étaient trop loin pour qu'elle puisse entendre.

"Merci d'avoir essayé." Elena se tourna et vit que Stefan s'était matérialisé à côté d'elle, les yeux fixés sur Damon et Lexi. Il abrita ses yeux de sa main, "Mais mon frère obtient toujours ce qu'il veut... Peu importe qui il doit écraser pour y parvenir."

"Pourquoi tu le laisses faire ?" Elena se renfrogna, "Pour une fois dans ta vie, tu devrais peut-être juste t'opposer à lui."

Stefan la regarda, bouche bée.

"Heu, je veux dire..." Elena rougit, "Je suis désolée. J'ai dépassé les bornes."

"Comment as-tu dit que tu as connu Damon, au fait ?"

Elena se mordit les lèvres en observant Damon se pencher vers Lexi et lui murmurer à l'oreille. "Je ne le connais pas," répondit-elle avec froideur, "Je ne le connais pas du tout. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?" Avant que Stefan puisse répondre, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

Alors qu'elle continuait de marcher sur la plage, elle sentait sa colère monter. _Ce sort était tellement injuste ! Comment était-elle censée _guider_ Damon alors que cette version de lui n'avait aucune moralité ?_

Du temps qu'elle rejoigne ses affaires, le soleil s'était presque couché sur l'horizon et elle bourrait rageusement sa serviette dans son sac de plage lorsqu'elle fut paralysée par une pensée terrifiante : _Y avait-il un délai à ce sort ? Devait-elle l'aider à réussir l'épreuve avant minuit ou quelque chose comme ça ?_ Elle s'accroupit et se prit la tête entre les mains, en essayant de réfléchir._ Qu'attendait-on d'elle ?_

"Elena ?"

Elle sursauta, tournoyant sur elle-même pour voir Damon debout derrière elle. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, il la regardait d'un air interrogateur : "Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ?"

Elena se leva, regardant ouvertement autour de lui. "Tu as déjà fini avec Lexi ?" Elle haussa les sourcils, "C'était du rapide. Je suppose que j'ai sous-estimé les capacités du grand Damon Salvatore."

Pendant un moment, il eut l'air abasourdi avant de secouer la tête. "Je n'ai pas fait ce que tu crois que j'ai fait. Je lui ai juste parlé pour...enfin, pour la pousser un peu vers Stefan." Damon sourit et s'assit sur le sable près d'Elena, "Aux dernières nouvelles, ils s'éloignaient des autres ensemble. Je crois que ça a marché."

Elena cligna des yeux, "Oh." Elle s'assit près de lui en le regardant, songeuse. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?"

Il l'observa, semblant choisir ses mots avec précaution. "Disons juste que j'ai vu la _lumière_," dit-il finalement, en dégainant son petit sourire en coin tout en la poussant du coude. Elena leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant le jeu de mots sur son nom.

"Je suis heureuse," elle sourit légèrement, en regardant le soleil disparaître dans l'eau. "Je t'avais bien dit que tu pouvais être un mec bien."

Elle se tourna pour le regarder et il lui sourit, "Ca te surprendrait si je te disais que personne ne m'a jamais dit cela auparavant ?"

Elena rit, "Non. Pas du tout."

Damon la contempla un long moment, se penchant pour coincer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ensuite, il s'approcha un peu plus, observant son expression avec prudence. "Merci, Elena," murmura-t-il, et elle ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres fraîches effleurer sa joue.

Puis, brusquement, elle sentit une force la frapper et elle laissa échapper un cri en se sentant happé en arrière dans le néant..

Elle heurta violemment le sol, toussant en crachant la poussière hors de sa bouche. Elle se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, se figeant d'horreur en découvrant ce qu'elle portait. Une calèche tirée par un cheval passa lentement devant elle, roulant sur un journal abandonné traînant au milieu de la rue poussiéreuse.

Elena s'approcha vivement en courant pour le ramasser, en laissant ses jupes traîner dans la poussière sans y prêter la moindre attention. Elle ignora la une, se concentrant au contraire sur la date.

_3 novembre 1864._

* * *

><p><strong>*Et oui l'épreuve 2 se déroule en 1864, l'année préférée de TVD pour les flash-backs ;)<strong>


	3. L'envie

_NdT: 2e épreuve pour Damon... 1864, j'adore ces retours dans le passé ! En espérant que ça vous plaise aussi !_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 3 : ENVIE<em>

Le journal tomba des mains d'Elena, qui ne se sentait absolument pas à sa place.

1864.

_Elle était vraiment foutue._

Elena commença à marcher, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Heureusement, cependant, ses pas la portèrent, comme si une destination était déjà inscrite dans son esprit.

Bien vite, elle se retrouva sur un petit sentier en terre qui serpentait vers un élégant manoir blanc, entouré par deux larges colonnes. En contemplant le bâtiment, Elena eut l'intuition que les gens qui habitaient ici étaient clairement riches. Puis, d'une certaine façon, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de voir : la propriété des Salvatore.

Elle fit un pas de plus en avant lorsque soudain, elle entendit une voix derrière elle, suivie du son de quelqu'un qui courait. "Miss Katherine !"

Elena se figea, l'angoisse affluant dans son estomac. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu être aussi stupide et qu'elle ait pu oublier que Katherine serait là aussi. Comment diable allait-elle expliquer sa présence à ces gens ? D'après ce que Damon et Stefan lui avaient dit, les citoyens de l'époque détestaient l'inexplicable… et on ne faisait guère plus surnaturel que les doubles…

"Miss Katherine," une main se posa sur son bras. Surprise, Elena se retourna et vit une jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle. Sa peau était foncée et ses grands yeux semblaient bien plus sages que son âge ne le laissait supposer.

"Heu," bégaya Elena, "Oui ?"

"Que vous est-il arrivé ?" demanda la jeune fille, en s'agitant devant la robe d'Elena. "Le bal des fondateurs a lieu ce soir. Je vous ai cherchée partout !"

"Je…hum…" elle pouvait sentir ses joues rougir sous l'effet de la gêne, "J'étais juste…"

Le regard de la fille se durcit tandis qu'elle examinait l'expression d'Elena. Après un instant, elle dit lentement, "Vous avez l'air un peu embrouillée, _Miss Katherine_. C'est moi, votre servante. Emily."

"Emily," Elena poussa un soupir de soulagement, "Oui, oui, bien sûr. J'ai peur d'avoir… d'être restée trop longtemps au soleil et je suis un peu désorientée. Je pourrais peut-être… me reposer ?"

Emily continuait à la dévisager et Elena fut soudain entièrement sûre que cette fille _savait _qu'elle n'était pas Katherine.

"J'ai peur que vous n'ayez pas le temps de vous reposer," répondit Emily avec prudence, "Vous devez vous préparer pour ce soir. "

"Oh, oui, tu as raison," répondit-elle avec hâte, "Ah, le bal a lieu chez les Lockwood, non ?"

"En effet."

"Très bien," dit Elena faiblement, emboîtant le pas à Emily qui marcha vers la maison. Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, cependant, Emily s'effaça respectueusement. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

"Vous devez marcher devant," dit Emily avec un regard entendu, "Miss Katherine."

"Oh… ok," dit Elena , gênée, en entrant avec hésitation dans la maison. Fort heureusement, personne ne semblait être là, et elle se retourna rapidement pour regarder Emily. "Faut-il que je monte ?"

"Oui, votre robe a été placée dans votre chambre. Je vais vous aider à vous préparer avant que l'attelage vienne vous chercher, vous et M. Salvatore."

Elena se mordit la lèvre mais ne répondit pas alors qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour monter l'escalier avec grâce. Arrivée à l'étage, Emily la dépassa pour ouvrir une porte qui donnait apparemment dans la chambre de Katherine.

"Wow," murmura Elena tout bas lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la robe bleue foncée étendue sur le lit, "Elle est…magnifique."

"Oui, vous avez vraiment bon goût," Emily lui sourit pour la première fois, "Attendez ici. Je vais vous faire couler un bain."

Hébétée, Elena acquiesça puis elle s'assit and sur le lit moelleux, tripotant distraitement la robe . _Hmm, on dirait que la vraie Katherine n'est pas là du tout… mais comment était-elle supposée prendre la place de Katherine Pierce alors qu'elle ne savait pas du tout comment agir ?_

Emily n'était pas partie depuis plus de deux minutes lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Paniquée, Elena se releva en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

"Katherine ! Je _sais _que vous êtes là," Damon l'appelait d'une voix presque désespérée. "S'il vous plaît, je veux juste vous parler !"

Elena sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine et elle se précipita dans la pièce adjacente où la servante de Katherine avait disparue. "Emily," chuchota-t-elle impérieusement, en tapant légèrement à la porte, "J'ai besoin de ton aide !"

Le bruit de l'eau qui coulait cessa et Emily sortit, l'air surprise. Lorsque Damon frappa à nouveau sur la porte, son visage s'éclaira. "Voulez-vous que je lui dise que vous êtes occupée ?"

"Qu-Quoi ? Non, non… Je…" elle buta sur les mots, "Je me demandais si c'était approprié de le faire entre dans la chambre de… Je veux dire, dans _ma _chambre ?"

Emily soutint son regard, "Dois-je vous rappeler, Miss Katherine, que _les deux _frères Salvatore sont déjà entrés dans votre chambre… et dans votre _lit_ aussi."

Elena rougit.

"Je vais le faire entrer," dit Emily avec gentillesse, "Mais je lui dirai que vous êtes déjà en retard." Elle posa brièvement sa main sur le bras d'Elena, "Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'attendrai au bout du couloir."

"Oui, ce serait très gentil. Merci, Emily." Elena regarda la jeune fille ouvrir la porte et parler à voix basse à Damon avant de le laisser entrer dans la chambre. Emily lança à Elena un regard d'avertissement avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle.

"Katherine," les yeux de Damon s'ouvrirent en grand sous l'effet de l'inquiétude, "Qu'est-il arrivé à votre robe ?"

Elena baissa les yeux sur la robe qu'elle portait. Celle qu'elle avait traîné négligemment dans la boue et les cailloux en se rendant à la résidence Salvatore. Elle haussa les épaules, pour garder une attitude calme. "Rien qui ne puisse être réparé," répondit-elle, en faisant un pas en arrière pour avoir une vision d'ensemble de ce Damon. Un Damon humain.

_'On aurait dû se rencontrer en 1864. Je crois que tu m'aurais bien aimé.'_

Le destin était bien cruel de lui rappeler les derniers mots de Damon de cette façon et Elena se sentit reculer face au sens qu'ils prenaient maintenant.

Damon avait l'air distrait et il s'approcha brusquement d'elle pour pouvoir prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne. "Je ne comprends pas," murmura-t-il, "Pourquoi avoir choisi mon frère pour vous escorter ce soir ?"

"Ton..." Elena s'entendait bredouiller, "Vous voulez dire au Bal des fondateurs ?"

"Oui," dit Damon avec ferveur, "Pourquoi Stefan? Pourquoi pas moi ?"

_Il est jaloux_, comprit Elena. _L'e__nvie._

Elle observa le visage sur lequel se lisait sa peine d'amour et elle fut incapable de répondre. "Il y aura d'autres fêtes, Damon," dit-elle faiblement, "Celui-là en est un parmi tant d'autres."

"Mais ce soir vous vous tiendrez à _son _bras, pas au mien," insista Damon, "Dites-moi, qu'est-ce que Stefan vous donne que je ne puisse vous offrir ?"

Elle avala nerveusement sa salive, ressassant les sentiments de Katherine. '_C__'est possible de les aimer tous les deux... C'était mon cas.'_

Elena s'éclaircit la gorge, "J'éprouve autant d'affection pour vous que pour Stefan, Damon. C'est juste..."

"Mais vous _préférez_ Stefan," remarqua-t-il, découragé, "Pourquoi ?"

A cet instant, on frappa à nouveau à la porte et Emily passa sa tête dans l'embrasure. "Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, Miss Katherine, mais le temps commence à manquer. Je dois encore faire couler votre bain, vous coiffer, vous maquiller…"

"C'est bon," la coupa Elena, "M. Salvatore allait partir." Emily hocha la tête et passa près d'eux pour aller dans la salle de bains. Elena ramena Damon à la porte et sa voix se transforma en murmure. "Je suis désolée," dit-elle avec sincérité, "Je ne voulais pas vous blesser en demandant à votre frère de m'escorter au bal."

Damon avait toujours l'air abattu, mais ses yeux s'éclairèrent lorsqu'une idée soudaine se forma dans son esprit. "Laissez-moi au moins vous retrouver après ?"

"Pardon ?"

"Oui," dit-il avec excitation, "Stefan peut vous avoir pour la soirée...mais vous serez à moi cette nuit."

Elena en resta bouche bée. _Les hommes du 19è siècle n'étaient-ils pas censés être moins… impatients?_

"C'est entendu, alors," il reprit vivement sa main et y déposa un léger baiser, "A ce soir, mademoiselle."

Elle referma la porte derrière lui puis reposa sa tête contre le bois en fermant les yeux. _Dans quoi s'était-elle donc embarquée _?

Le bal des fondateurs était aussi désastreux qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Entre la pluie discontinue de compliments de la part de Stefan et le fait que Damon avait passé toute la soirée à les regarder de travers d'un coin de la pièce, Elena était prête à ce que la soirée se termine avant même qu'elle ait commencé.

"Vous êtes belle à couper le souffle, Katherine," murmura Stefan alors qu'ils dansaient ensemble. "Je n'arrive pas à croire la chance que j'ai eu d'être choisi pour vous escorter ce soir." Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à Damon, "Cependant, mon frère est toujours contrarié par votre décision."

Elena émit un son évasif.

"Vous vous sentez bien ?" Stefan se faisait du souci, elle le voyait à ses sourcils froncés, "J'espère que vous ne regrettez pas de m'avoir choisi plutôt que Damon ?"

"Non," répondit froidement Elena, "Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout." Elle lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, "Cela vous dérangerait si on faisait une pause ?"

"Comme vous voudrez," Stefan s'inclina légèrement, en parfait gentleman, comme toujours. "Voulez-vous que j'aille vous chercher un rafraîchissement ?"

"Je peux y aller moi-même," dit Elena rapidement, elle éprouvait un vague sentiment de claustrophobie et elle repoussa la main de Stefan. "J'ai juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Merci." Elle fit de son mieux pour sortir à toute vitesse de la maison, une tâche difficile à cause de ses lourds jupons et de son corset serré. _Sérieusement, comment faisaient ces femmes pour respirer ?_

Dehors, le silence régnait et Elena laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Etre à l'intérieur était assez inconfortable et jouer la comédie s'avérait plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à comprendre Stefan : au XXIè siècle, il prétendait détester danser, et pourtant il était plus que ravi de danser toute la nuit avec _Katherine_. Et la véritable Katherine s'étant volatilisée, Stefan n'était sûrement pas sous sa contrainte... Cependant, toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de complimenter sa coiffure, sa robe, et avait même essayé de l'embrasser.

"Etes-vous déjà lassée de la compagnie de mon frère ?"

Elena tourbillonna et découvrit Damon debout derrière elle, un sourire complice brillant dans ses yeux. "M. Salvatore," dit-elle cérémonieusement, fouillant les alentours du regard pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls. "Que faites-vous donc dehors ?"

"Je vous ai suivie," dit-il avec une innocence enfantine en se rapprochant d'elle pour gentiment poser les mains sur ses épaules. "Vous auriez dû me choisir pour vous escorter, Katherine," dit-il d'une voix rauque, "Je vous aurais fait vivre une soirée inoubliable."

Inexplicablement, Elena sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Le vrai Damon se tenait là : doux, sincère, attentionné... avant que la trahison de Katherine ne le blesse._

"Katherine ?" Damon avait l'air horrifié, "Vous pleurez..." Il recula en trébuchant, "C'est moi qui...C'est ma faute..."

"Non," Elena tendit le bras, serrant fort son bras. "S'il vous plaît, ne partez pas. Je suis juste peinée parce que je vous ai fait du mal sans le vouloir." Elle prit une profonde inspiration, "Damon, je vous en prie... Vous n'avez pas à envier votre frère. V-vous êtes..." Elle s'interrompit, la sensation lancinante en elle prenant de la puissance à cause de ses efforts pour retenir ses larmes. "N'importe quelle femme serait chanceuse d'être courtisée par vous," réussit-elle enfin à articuler dans un faible murmure.

Damon l'observait d'une manière étrange, apparemment abasourdi. "Katherine ?" Il fronça les sourcils et la perplexité se peignit sur son visage, "Katherine ?"

"Oui ?"

Il secoua la tête, l'air toujours confus. "Vous êtes...différente," murmura-t-il, en faisant un pas de plus vers elle pour prendre gentiment son visage dans ses mains. "On dirait presque... une autre personne."

"Je le suis peut-être," acquiesça Elena doucement en levant les yeux vers lui. "Je vous souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui vous livrera entièrement son cœur, Damon. Vous le méritez."

Il resta impassible alors qu'il avançait encore d'un pas, encerclant sa taille entre ses bras pour la tenir encore plus près de lui. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les lèvres d'Elena s'entrouvrirent inconsciemment comme il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser. A sa plus grande surprise, il recula après quelques secondes. "Vous n'êtes pas elle," Damon semblait sidéré, "Qui êtes-vous ?"

_Merde._

"Rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit," dit-elle désespérément, "Il y a une femme pour vous quelque part. Quelqu'un qui vous choisira, et ne choisira _que vous_."

"Katherine !" Elena pivota et vit Stefan debout sur le seuil, le visage fermé. "Je vous ai cherchée partout... Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Rien," répondit-elle rapidement, en sentant la tension grimper entre les deux frères. "Non, c'est vrai, j'étais sur le point de rentrer."

"J'espère que mon frère ne cherchait pas à abuser de votre politesse," dit Stefan en laissant son regard errer de l'un à l'autre. "Vous allez bien ?"

Elena ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Damon parla le premier. "Je rentrais à la maison lorsque j'ai vu Katherine. Elle a poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à me tenir compagnie pendant que j'attendais la voiture." Il se tourna vers elle et s'inclina, "Je m'excuse si j'ai volé une trop grande part de votre temps, mademoiselle."

"N-non," bégaya-t-elle, "Il n'y a pas de mal."

"Je n'aurais pas dû abuser de votre compagnie ce soir alors que quelqu'un d'autre vous a escortée ici." Damon leva les yeux sur Stefan, "Tu me pardonnes, mon frère ?"

Le visage de Stefan se détendit, "Oui, bien sûr. N'y pensons plus." Il proposa son bras à Elena, "Prête à rentrer ?"

Elena lança un dernier coup d'œil à Damon, mais il se contenta d'un signe de tête. "Bonne nuit, Katherine. A demain matin."

Elle sourit, consciente du revirement dans son attitude. "Merci, Damon," elle fit la révérence. "Bonne nuit à vous aussi." Puis elle prit gracieusement le bras de Stefan et se dirigea à nouveau vers le manoir des Lockwood.

Comme elle franchissait le seuil, la lumière devint si aveuglante qu'elle fut forcée de placer ses mains sur son visage pour se protéger. La lumière se fit de plus en plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement encerclée. Elle sentit alors une force familière l'enlever loin de ce monde.


	4. L'avarice

_Ndt : On avait dans les péchés et celui-là est en deux parties... Il fallait poser les bases avant de vraiment entrer dans le vif du sujet. Ce sera le cas pour plusieurs épreuves au fur et à mesure de l'histoire d'ailleurs... Merci pour les reviews à tous et toutes en tout cas, ça motive pour la traduction ! (même si je m'éclate vraiment à faire ça !) Allez, assez parlé, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 4 : AVARICE<em>

Lorsque la lumière éblouissante s'atténua, Elena eut besoin de quelques instants pour retrouver ses repères. Une fois atténué le choc de se retrouver transportée dans un autre environnement, elle cligna des yeux et tourna lentement sur elle-même pour observer ce qui l'entourait.

Elle se tenait dans une superbe cuisine qui devait coûter une petite fortune, équipée d'appareils électroménagers flambant neufs. Elena commençait juste à accepter le fait qu'elle était apparemment de retour au 21è siècle lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Bonnie entra précipitamment, l'air exténuée.

"Elena !" siffla-t-elle, "Que fais-tu encore là ? Tu sais comment M. Salvatore devient lorsqu'il doit rester avec _eux _trop longtemps !"

"Hein ?"

"Les verres !" Bonnie pointa un doigt vers le plateau posé sur le comptoir, "Apporte-les là-bas !"

Elena regarda le plateau puis ses yeux tombèrent sur les vêtements qu'elle portait : un uniforme de femme de chambre.

_Oh grands dieux…Elle travaillait pour Damon?_

"Dépêche-toi !" Bonnie la poussa vivement, "Plus vite ses associés seront partis, mieux ce sera!"

"Oui, bien sûr," Elena souleva prudemment le plateau et se faufila avec précaution dans l'embrasure de la porte. Ce n'était pas l'expérience de serveuse qui lui manquait (elle avait travaillé au Grill pendant sa première année au lycée), mais elle sentit la nervosité la heurter de plein fouet lorsqu'elle sortit de la cuisine.

La salle à manger où elle pénétra était superbe. Une table où 15 convives pouvaient facilement s'asseoir était placée en plein milieu de la pièce, recouverte d'une magnifique nappe en velours rouge et sur laquelle était posée de la porcelaine luxueuse qu'Elena savait ne jamais pouvoir s'offrir. Apparemment, le dîner venait de se terminer : un service de traiteur était actuellement occupé à débarrasser la table.

Elena se demandait où exactement elle était censée amener les boissons lorsqu'elle entendit un rire bruyant provenant d'une pièce adjacente. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle traversa à grands pas la grande salle et entra dans ce qui ressemblait à un salon.

Immédiatement, le silence tomba et les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle parcourut la salle du regard, reconnaissant les cinq hommes qui y étaient installés. Damon, assis dans le coin, ouvrit les bras en un grand geste dramatique. "_Enfin ! _Tu ne sais pas que c'est un crime de priver un homme d'alcool ?"

Elle inspira profondément et marcha vers lui avec froideur, en portant haut le plateau. Après avoir pris un verre, il lui fit signe de servir le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Elena refusa délibérément de croiser le regard de l'homme assis à la droite de Damon : Mason Lockwood.

"Wow," Mason sourit en regardant Elena d'un air admiratif tandis qu'elle se penchait légèrement face à lui, "Souviens-toi, Elena, si jamais un jour tu veux changer d'employeur..."

"Mon personnel est loyal, Lockwood," Damon leva son verre en direction de Mason, "Alors tes petites manigances ne fonctionneront pas."

Elena lança un regard furieux à Mason tandis qu'il laissait à nouveau ses yeux traîner sur son corps, puis d'un pas rageur elle se dirigea vers la personne suivante, Elijah. Contrairement aux deux hommes avant lui, il lui adressa un sourire sincère. "Merci," dit-il gracieusement en choisissant un verre. "Au fait," il toucha légèrement son bras alors qu'elle s'éloignait, "Elena, tu es particulièrement belle ce soir."

"Bas les pattes, Elijah," appela Damon, observant la scène avec attention. "Elle fait son boulot c'est tout."

"Oui, on sait," Elijah leva les yeux sur elle, une étincelle amusée dan le regard, "Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas distribuer de compliments quand ils sont mérités."

Elena lui sourit en retour, se détendant légèrement avant de se tourner vers les deux derniers hommes : Matt et Tyler. Contrairement aux autres, tous deux étaient assis à l'écart de Damon. Elle eut l'impression qu'ils n'étaient sûrement pas aussi importants dans l'entreprise ou le commerce ou quoi que ce soit que Damon dirigeait ici.

Une fois le plateau vide, Elena tourna rapidement les talons et s'éclipsa de la pièce. Exténuée, elle s'assit à la table de la salle à manger sur laquelle elle s'affala en essayant de réfléchir. _Vu la familiarité dans l'accueil d'Elijah et Mason, il semblerait qu'elle travaillait pour Damon depuis un bon moment...Mais en quoi consistait cette épreuve ?_

"Hey," Damon apparut soudain derrière elle et il s'assit face à elle à la table de la salle à manger. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

Surprise, Elena ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux. "Je...ne vous ai pas entendu entrer, M. Salvatore," dit-elle finalement d'une voix polie, "Excusez-moi, je reposais juste ma…"

"Arrête tes conneries," il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux se rétrécissant en deux fentes. "C'est à propos de demain ? Notre plan te fout les jetons ?"

"Hum..."

Damon poussa un soupir exagéré. "Honnêtement, Elena. Je t'ai choisie pour cela parce que tu es l'une de mes employées les plus loyales, depuis trois ans maintenant... Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé si je n'avais pas eu une confiance totale en toi. Tu peux y arriver."

Elena essaya d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Il leva les yeux au ciel face à son expression et repoussa un verre de vin dans sa direction. Reconnaissante, elle but une gorgée alors qu'il poursuivait, "Ecoute, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. Quand mon frère arrivera demain avec ses avocats, tu n'auras qu'à le séduire…"

She manqua s'étouffer puis bredouilla, "Ex-excuse-moi ?"

"Quoi ?" Damon avait l'air contrarié, "Tu as accepté avant, Elena...On ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à le convaincre de ne pas signer ces papiers...Puis quand j'aurai les pleins pouvoirs dans la société, je pourrai l'évincer une bonne fois pour toutes." Il se pencha en arrière sur son siège, sa voix ne laissant transparaître aucune pitié. "Stefan n'aura plus rien et j'aurai tout."

Elena le regarda bouche bée, incrédule.

"Je devrais y retourner," Damon fit un signe de tête en direction du salon, "Je vais me débarrasser d'eux. Reste dans le coin pour que je puisse te donner ta robe pour demain." Il lui fit un signe de tête avant de disparaître dans la salle d'à côté, sans sembler remarquer l'expression sur son visage.

Dix minutes plus tard, Bonnie la retrouva toujours assise à la même place. "Elena ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Quelque chose s'est passé avec M. Salvatore ?"

"Son frère..." commença Elena, puis elle s'interrompit. "Je..."

"Oh oui, _Stefan _nous rend visite demain," cracha Bonnie avec dégoût. "Le plan est toujours d'actualité alors ?" Elena acquiesça en silence et Bonnie se pencha vers elle pour tapoter sa main de manière rassurante. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, Elena. Tu t'en sortiras bien. Tu es intelligente, jolie, sûre de toi. Tout juste le genre de femmes pour lesquelles Stefan craque." Elle sourit malicieusement, "Et quand le plan fonctionnera, Stefan n'aura plus un sou à son nom. Et Damon obtiendra finalement tout ce pour quoi il a tellement travaillé. Il est grand temps, pas vrai ?"

_Wow, apparemment personne dans le coin n'aimait Stefan..._

Elena se mordit la lèvre, cherchant un moyen de découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé ans paraître suspecte. "Est-ce réellement juste, cependant ?" risqua-t-elle, "Après tout, ils sont tout de même frères... et en fin de compte, la famille n'est-elle pas se qui compte le plus ?"

"Chérie, voyons. Après tout ce que Stefan a fait ? Il mérite de se retrouver sans rien."

"Mais…"

"De plus," poursuivit Bonnie en haussant les épaules, "C'est de _Damon _que l'on parle. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant qu'il ne possèdera pas tout... Tu sais comment il est." Elle allait continuer lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Damon. "M. Salvatore," le salua Bonnie , "Nos _invités_ sont-ils partis ?"

"Oui, enfin," Damon secoua la tête et but d'un trait l'alcool qu'il tenait en main. "Je ne supporte aucun d'eux," ajouta-t-il avec désinvolture. "Enfin bon," Il regarda Elena, "Viens dans mon bureau quand tu as fini ici. On pourra préparer nos plans pour demain."

Après son départ, Bonnie se tourna vers Elena en souriant et lui tendit la main : "Viens, descendons et allons te faire belle. La nuit va sûrement être longue."

Damon s'avéra vivre dans un complexe d'appartements de luxe. Elena apprit que Bonnie et elle étaient les femmes de chambre et habitaient sur place, mais d'autres employés vivaient là aussi. Chacun d'eux avait son étage plus bas dans l'immeuble et Elena dut étouffer un cri de surprise en entrant dans son luxueux « chez elle ».

"Prends une douche chaude et bois un peu de caféine," lui conseilla Bonnie en restant sur le seuil de la porte, "Et dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ok ?"

Elena acquiesça et passa les dix minutes suivantes à explorer son appartement. Rien, des meubles, en passant par les gadgets et jusqu'aux vêtements n'était vraiment son style et elle avait l'intuition que Damon avait personnellement choisi tous les objets de cet immeuble.

Avec un soupir, elle parvint à la conclusion que cette épreuve allait être plus difficile que les autres. Damon avait tout, et pourtant il voulait plus — et il était prêt à sacrifier son frère pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

_L'avarice._

Une heure plus tard, elle pénétra à nouveau dans l'appartement de Damon. Un étrange silence planait et la plupart des lampes étaient éteintes.

Toutes sauf une.

Elle s'approcha d'une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant et toqua timidement. Damon ouvrit presque immédiatement, mais il avait l'air distrait. "Oh bien, tu es là," il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé en cuir noir dans le coin de son bureau.

Elena prit place et elle se sentit s'enfoncer dans les coussins plutôt impressionnants. "Tu... voulais me parler ?"

Il hocha la tête, attrapant une grande boîte blanche posée sur son bureau avant de la lui donner. "Voilà ce que je veux que tu portes demain pour rencontrer Stefan." Alors qu'elle commençait à l'ouvrir, Damon sembla réellement la voir pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée. "Tu as l'air à ton aise," remarqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur son pantalon de survêtement et son débardeur violet. "Tu ne sors pas ce soir, alors ?"

Confuse, elle plissa le front, "Non." Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, semblant se désintéresser totalement du sujet. Elena finit de repousser les emballages tissus et elle en sortit une robe sans bretelles en soie turquoise. Elle avait l'air très luxueuse. Et _extrêmement_ moulante. "Wow, je..."

"Tu seras canon là-dedans," l'interrompit Damon, "Ce qui tombe bien vu que c'est l'effet recherché. Ma styliste, Caroline, viendra à 6 heures tapantes demain matin pour te coiffer et te maquiller. Ca ne posera pas de problème ?" Il n'attendit même pas sa réponse. "Génial. Stefan arrivera vers 11 heures. Je le convaincrai que les contrats devraient être rédigés et signés après le dîner. Entre temps, je veux que tu lui proposes de lui faire visiter la ville. Mon chauffeur vous emmènera là où tu le souhaites."

"Mais, et si Stefan…"

"_Elena_," Damon desserra sa cravate en s'asseyant enfin près d'elle. "Je sais que tu peux le faire," dit-il d'une voix plus douce, en s'avançant pour placer une main sur les siennes. "Mon frère est peut-être intelligent, mais tu l'es plus que lui. Tu connais ses faiblesses, soit qu'il a tendance à se laisser tenter de temps en temps par une jolie femme."

Elle plissa les yeux, consciente que son ton était devenu amer et menaçant. Elena se mordit la lèvre, en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas trop loin. "C'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?" esquiva-t-elle, "C'est la raison pour laquelle tu veux lui faire cela ?"

"Oui, évidemment que c'est à cause de ce qu'il m'a fait !" répliqua Damon avec colère. "J'ai durement travaillé pour avoir tout ce que j'ai — et cette compagnie devrait être _mienne_ depuis dix ans. Mais il m'a roulé avec Katherine... et j'ai tout perdu pour cette salope." Il se releva brusquement, "Je sais que personne dans le monde des affaires ne comprend pourquoi je veux _encore _cette entreprise bien que j'ai plus qu'assez d'argent… Mais toi tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elena fit de son mieux pour sembler faire preuve de soutien.

Apparemment, Damon la crut car il lui lança un rare sourire sincère. "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Elena." Puis son expression se fit plus sérieuse, "Rappelle-toi, je veux que tu le séduises… et _pas _que tu couches avec lui, ok ?"

"Oh," le soulagement manqua la faire tomber à la renverse, "Vraiment ?"

Il plissa le front, "Bien sûr que oui ! Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais cela !" Il prit un air dégoûté et ajouta, "Bon sang, Elena, je suis ton patron, pas ton mac."

La manière dont il prononça ces mots était si ridicule qu'Elena éclata de rire. "Et bien voilà une phrase que je ne pensais jamais t'entendre dire," le railla-t-elle.

Damon secoua la tête, et les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent sous l'effet de l'amusement. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge accrochée au mur avant de se retourner vers Elena, "Ok, il est presque minuit. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas enfiler cette robe et on travaillera sur tes techniques pendant une heure ou deux ?"

Sans comprendre, elle lui adressa un regard vide, "Excuse-moi, quoi ?"

"Tes techniques de séduction...hello ?" Damon avait à nouveau l'air impatient, "Tu as été dans la lune toute la journée, Elena, sérieux !"

"Tu..." glapit-elle, "Tu veux que je... m'entraîne... à te séduire, _toi _?"

"Oui, comment veux-tu que le plan fonctionne demain sur mon frère, sinon ?" Damon leva les yeux au ciel, l'aidant à se relever avant de fermement déposer la robe entre ses mains. "On n'a pas toute la nuit, Elena. Dépêche-toi et va te changer, histoire qu'on puisse commencer."

Elena sortit du bureau dans un nuage de stupeur. _Apparemment Bonnie avait eu raison… La nuit allait être longue..._


	5. L'avarice partie II

_NdT: voici la deuxième partie d'Avarice. Damon pris à son propre jeu, j'adore !_

* * *

><p><em>AVARICE : PARTIE II<em>

Lorsqu'Elena revint dans le bureau de Damon, elle savait qu'elle avait l'air ridicule. La robe était extraordinaire, mais ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon peu soigné, elle ne portait ni maquillage ni bijoux — et elle avait à ses pieds des chaussons violet et moelleux.

Damon, cependant, ne leva que brièvement les yeux de son bureau. "Je t'avais bien dit que tu serais sexy," fut tout ce qu'il dit, avant de poser son stylo et de se lever. "Prête ?"

"Te fatigue pas, Damon," répondit Elena, vexée, "Je sais que je ne ressemble à rien."

"Modestie," approuva-t-il, "Bonne tactique. Stefan va adorer. Quoi d'autre ?"

"Qu… Ce n'était pas une _tactique_," dit-elle en vain, ne se sentant vraiment pas à la hauteur lorsque Damon s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord de son bureau pour lui faire face. "Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée..."

"Ok, premièrement," l'interrompit calmement Damon, "Respire un bon coup." Quand Elena obéit, il poursuivit. "Deuxièmement, souviens-toi que je suis ton _ami__..._pas ton employeur," il haussa les épaules, "En fait, tu n'as qu'à prétendre que _je suis_ Stefan donc techniquement, on ne se connaît même pas. Ok ? Tu te sens mieux ?"

_Non._

Elena soupira, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Peut-être que si elle jouait le jeu, elle parviendrait à le convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mettre ce plan à exécution qu'il n'avait pas à s'abaisser au niveau de Stefan.

En s'accrochant à cette pensée, elle s'approcha de lui, essayant d'imiter la manière aguichante dont Caroline approchait souvent les garçons qui l'intéressaient. Damon haussa un sourcil et son regard s'égara momentanément sur ses hanches avant de remonter vers son visage, apparemment impassible.

"Salut," dit Elena joyeusement, en lui tendant la main. "Vous devez être Stefan... Damon m'a _tant_ parlé de vous."

Damon étouffa un sourire et lui serra la main gaiement, "Vraiment ? Que des bonnes choses, j'espère ?"

"Bien sûr," elle sourit en époussetant vivement les épaules de sa veste, feignant d'admirer la coupe. "Votre voyage a dû être long," poursuivit-elle, sa main s'attardant sur son bras un petit peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. "Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre ?"

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main avant de lui sourire, "Mon frère ne m'avait pas dit que la réception serait aussi _accueillante_. Si j'avais su, je serais venu il y a des _années_."

Elena continua à jouer le jeu et se pencha légèrement en avance, "Je pense que cela m'aurait plu."

La surprise tremblota sur le visage de Damon.

Elle lui sourit puis traversa la pièce pour s'approcher de la cave à liqueurs. "Que diriez-vous de boire quelque chose ?" lui offrit-elle, en sortant une bouteille de vin. Damon l'observa en silence tandis qu'elle revenait vers le bureau et versait deux verres d'une main experte. Elle lui en tendit un, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres, "Vous laisserez-vous tenter ?"

Il prit le verre sans le regarder, ses yeux s'obscurcissant en saisissant le double sens de ses mots. "C'est déjà le cas," marmonna-t-il à voix basse. Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées : "Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Elena ? Cela fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour mon frère ?"

"Trois ans," répondit Elena rapidement, se perchant sur le bord du bureau pour que leurs bras se frôlent de façon tentante. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de son corps et elle dut se concentrer pour continuer. "Quand vous êtes-vous vus pour la dernière fois ?"

Damon avait les yeux fixés sur le sol. "Quatre ans," répondit-il d'une voix étrangement tendue, "Je suppose que cela explique pourquoi on ne s'est jamais rencontrés."

Elena l'étudia un moment avant de poser une main sur son poignet, "Vous n'avez pas encore goûté le vin, M. Salvatore_._"

Il se détendit et lui sourit, "On essaye de me saoûler, Miss Elena?"

"Pas du tout," elle croisa délibérément ses jambes en buvant une gorgée de son propre verre, souriant intérieurement en voyant Damon lui jeter discrètement un coup d'œil. "Alors," ajouta-t-elle d'une voix traînante, "Votre frère m'a dit que vous étiez venu pour affaires ?"

Damon hocha la tête et se tourna vers elle, apparemment ravi de revenir au sujet initial. "Très juste. Une fois ces papiers signés, Nous aurons chacun 50 % de l'entreprise. Exactement comme le souhaitait notre père."

_Ok, c'est maintenant qu'elle était supposée convaincre "Stefan" de ne pas signer l'accord. _Elena hésita, perdue dans ses pensées. _Elle pouvait peut-être convaincre Damon, aussi..._

"Hmm," dit-elle pensivement, en inclinant la tête. "Mais où est le plaisir à posséder l'entreprise familiale ?" Elle baissa la voix en se levant pour déposer doucement son verre vide sur le bureau avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. "A mon avis, ce serait beaucoup plus _impressionnant _de vous lancer et de démarrer votre propre entreprise à partir de rien..." Elena posa une main sur le torse de Damon, lui adressant un sourire faussement timide, "Vous ne croyez pas ?"

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il essayait de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. "Tu marques un point, Elena, mais—" Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle fit glisser son poids en avant. Instinctivement, ses genoux s'entrouvrirent juste assez pour qu'elle se tienne juste entre les deux. Les yeux de Damon vagabondèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres, à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, "Comme je le disais..."

Elena glissa une main dans son cou, se rapprochant encore plus de lui. "On doit vraiment en dire plus ?" murmura-t-elle, s'avançant vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent. Damon ne se rendit pas compte du moment exact où il se leva pour passer un bras autour de sa taille tandis que son autre bras montait lentement pour s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, pas plus que de l'instant où il intensifia le baiser, leurs langues se livrant une bataille acharnée pour avoir le dessus.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où tous deux firent un pas en arrière et où Elena laissa échapper un cri lorsque son dos heurta la porte qu'il réalisa ce qu'il se passait. Damon recula vivement et émit presque un grognement en apercevant son visage cramoisi. "Oh mon Dieu—Je suis _vraiment _désolé, Elena— Je ne... Je ne sais pas ce qui—"

"Hey," elle l'interrompit, le sourire aux lèvres, "ça veut dire que mes techniques de séduction ont passé le test ?"

"Quoi ?" Damon se passa une main sur le visage, s'efforçant de sortir de l'état de stupeur où il se trouvait. Quelle qu'en soit la raison. "Ouais," réussit-il à articuler, "Tes techniques sont vraiment... Ouais. Ca ira pour demain."

"Super," Elena ouvrit la porte et lança par-dessus son épaule, "Bonne nuit, M. Salvatore."

Le lendemain démarra sans incident. Elena avait été incapable de trouver le sommeil après les événements de la veille. Elle était donc parfaitement éveillée à l'heure où Caroline se présenta à sa porte (6 heures tapantes, comme l'avait promis Damon). Styliste était à priori une véritable vocation pour Caroline, qui bavardait sans fin sur les teints de peaux, les crèmes pour les yeux et comment "accessoiriser."

Elena pénétra dans l'appartement de Damon à 10h30, elle voulait être en avance pour se preparer à l'arrivée de Stefan. L'activité ambiante était digne d'une ruche, et plus d'un home s'arrêta net en posant les yeux sur elle.

"Oh mon Dieu !" Bonnie se précipita aux côtés d'Elena, "Tu es superbe ! Cette robe… Ces talons… _Comment _fais-tu pour marcher avec ça ?"

"C'est extrêmement difficile," admit Elena, en baissant les yeux sur ses talons aiguilles argentés. La robe turquoise lui allait comme un gant, épousant ses formes absolument là où il le fallait, comme Caroline lui avait répété plusieurs fois. Ses cheveux, soigneusement bouclés, retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, entourés par des boucles d'oreilles en diamant brillants de mille feux. "Combien de temps avant que Stefan n'arrive ?"

"Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Son vol a atterri avec une heure d'avance, il est déjà là," Bonnie baissa la voix jusqu'à un simple murmure, "On l'a amené à l'étage, dans la chambre d'amis... Tu peux monter, si tu es prête."

Elena hésita avant de se redresser, "Aussi prête que possible. Où est Damon?"

"Sorti," Bonnie haussa les épaules avant de se dépêcher de se remettre au travail, "Bonne chance !"

"Merci," marmonna Elena en traversant les nombreuses pièces, à la recherché d'un escalier qui la mènerait à la chambre d'amis. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle le trouva enfin.

En même temps, Stefan descendait.

Il s'arrêta en la voyant, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. "Ah, alors mon frère a sorti son joyau pour ma visite. Quel honneur."

"M. Salvatore," l'accueillit-elle en souriant, "Je m'appelle Elena. J'espère que votre vol s'est bien passé. Avez-vous eu le temps de vous rafraîchir ?"

"Oui," Stefan descendit les dernières marches d'un bond, la prenant par surprise. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle s'était attendue à une autre version de Damon (costumes sur mesure, attitude raffinée, goûts luxueux), mais le plus jeune des Salvatore semblait, à sa plus grande surprise, avoir les pieds sur terre. "J'ai pris une douche _très _rafraîchissante" ajouta-t-il, "Même si cela aurait été encore mieux si vous vous étiez jointe à moi..."

Elena ne se laissa pas perturber. "Peut-être la prochaine fois." Elle s'appuya nonchalamment à la rambarde. "A la place que diriez-vous d'un petit tour en ville ?"

Le regard de Stefan se fit plus sérieux, "Je suis désolé, Elena. Je ne suis là que pour affaires. Où est Damon?"

"Il sera bientôt de retour. Laissez-moi au moins vous faire visiter l'appartement pendant que vous l'attendez ?"

Stefan finit par accepter, bien qu'il semblât contrarié. Alors qu'elle le guidait à travers les pièces, il se contenta de peu de commentaires et elle le surprit même jeter un oeil à sa montre une ou deux fois. "Et nous voici dans la bibliothèque," annonça-t-elle, en pénétrant dans la pièce bien ordonnée qui ressemblait étrangement à la librairie de la pension Salvatore.

Pour la première fois, Stefan eut l'air intéressé en parcourant la pièce pour examiner les livres. "Mon frère et moi avons toujours partagé une passion pour la littérature," lui confia-t-il, en prenant un livre de l'étagère et le feuilletant. "Aimez-vous lire ?"

"En effet," Elena indiqua d'une main les fauteuils accueillants et fut ravie lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle pour l'écouter attentivement parler de ses livres préférés.

"Vous m'impressionnez," dit-il après qu'ils aient parlé de Shakespeare en long, en large et en travers. "Pardonnez-moi, Elena. J'ai cru que Damon ne vous avait engagé que pour me dissuader de signer ce contrat. Mais il me semble maintenant évident que ce n'est pas le cas." Il l'observa sérieusement, "Vous êtes visiblement une femme intelligente... J'espère que vous continuerez à travailler pour l'entreprise lorsque j'en aurai acquis une partie."

Son sourire perdit de l'éclat—quelque chose que Stefan remarqua.

Il s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, "Ah, mais je suis sûr que Damon m'a dépeint comme le méchant de l'histoire ?"

"Euh, Katherine..."

"Nous a roulés tous les deux," la voix de Stefan était dure. "J'ai commis une erreur, et je sais que Damon a tout perdu par ma faute... Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup souffert, Elena."

Elle se mordit la lèvre, "Alors vous n'êtes plus avec elle ?"

"Avec Katherine ?" il rit amèrement, "Non, cela fait longtemps que c'est fini. Elle est passée à autre chose, une opportunité plus alléchante, et m'a laissé sans rien. Tout comme Damon."

Elena fronça les sourcils, "S'il y a tant d'animosité entre vous deux alors pourquoi vouloir essayer de signer ce contrat ? Ca ne serait pas mieux de tout faire seul ?"

Stefan la fixa un moment, "Vous avez un frère, Elena?"

Surprise, elle répondit honnêtement avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher. "Oui. Un petit frère."

Il hocha la tête, détournant le regard. "Et t'es-tu déjà fâchée avec lui… Je ne parle pas de quelque chose de petty et d'insignifiant. Une _vraie _dispute...Quelque chose que tu pensais qu'aucun de vous deux de parviendrait à surmonter ? Quelque chose d'impardonnable ?"

_« J'ai menti. J'avais tort. Mais tu es mon frère, Jer, et je t'aime. Alors je dois arranger cela. Alors… Dis-moi. Que puis-je faire ? ».  
>« Tu peux aller en enfer, Elena. »<em>

Stefan étudia son expression avec attention. "Alors tu comprends pourquoi je dois le faire...Pourquoi j'ai _besoin_ que nous soyons frères à nouveau." Sa voix se brisa, "Pourquoi j'ai cru que si nous étions associés dans l'entreprise familiale alors…"

"Elena."

Elle sursauta, se retournant pour voir Damon debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Bras croisés, il était, sans aucun doute possible, furieux. "Excuse-nous un moment, Stefan. Je dois parler à Elena en privé."

"Bien sûr."

Elena se leva d'un bond et suivit Damon dans le couloir, refermant fermement la porte derrière elle. "Je suis désolée," lança-t-elle à toute vitesse, "J'ai essayé… Mais j'ai échoué… e-et…"

"Hey," l'interrompit Damon, prenant son visage entre ses mains en la regardant avec inquiétude. "Tu as l'air bouleversée... Que s'est-il passé ? Mon frère t'a-t-il dit quelque chose ?"

Elle secoua la tête, "Damon, je crois... Il est vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé... Il veut seulement que vous vous réconciliez."

"Et alors ?" Un muscle se contracta dans sa mâchoire, "Je me fous qu'il veuille _s'excuser_, Elena. Ca ne change pas ce qu'il a fait !"

"Non, c'est vrai," acquiesça-t-elle en posant une main sur son bras, "Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu doives le blesser comme il l'a fait, Damon. Si l'un d'entre vous n'arrête pas, ça deviant un vrai cercle vicieux... Pourquoi ne pas tout arrêter maintenant ?" Elena leva vers lui des yeux graves, "Pourquoi ne pas te montrer plus intelligent que lui ?"

Une infinité d'émotions traversa l'expression de Damon avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, "Après ce qu'il m'a fait, je _mérite _cette entreprise, Elena... Il ne mérite rien."

"J'ai un frère," murmura-t-elle, en tendant la main pour serrer celle de Damon. "Et il fut un temps où j'ai crû qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas une chose que j'avais faite... Alors je _sais _ce que vous traversez tous les deux. Vraiment." Il ouvrit les yeux et elle lui adressa un faible sourire, "Je veux seulement éviter que tu fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras, Damon."

Il se tut encore quelques instants et Elena retint son souffle, pleine d'espoir.

Finalement, il soupira. "Tu as raison," admit-il, frottant gentiment sa joue avec son pouce. "Je dois tourner la page et avancer."

Soulagée, Elena se pencha pour le serrer contre elle. "Je savais que tu pouvais être un mec bien, le meilleur des deux," murmura-t-elle à son oreille, ses lèvres effleurant sa joue.

Mais il la prit dans ses bras alors qu'elle esquissait un movement de recul et posa sa bouche sur la sienna. Son baiser envoya tant de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu'elle gémit lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle. "Donc," murmura-t-il en déposant plusieurs baisers le long de son cou, "Tu _n'as pas _fait craquer mon frère ?"

Sous l'effet du plaisir, Elena colla sa tête au mur tandis que les lèvres de Damon se déplaçaient pour mordiller son oreille. "Je suppose... que mes techniques... n'ont fonctionné... que sur toi," réussit-elle à dire alors que les mains de Damon couraient sur sa robe, ne laissant pas un centimètre inexploré.

"C'est bon à savoir," murmura-t-il, "Et tu m'en voudrais terriblement si je t'arrachais cette robe dans la minute ?"

Un éclat de rire surprise lui échappa, et elle le repoussa, joueuse. "Pas avant que tu arranges les choses avec ton frère," dit-elle d'une voix faussement moqueuse, soulevant un sourcil amusé en le voyant bouder.

"Oh très bien," accepta-t-il Damon avec un air dramatique, se precipitant en avant pour l'embrasser encore une fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il lui proposa son bras, "Prête ?"

Elena lui rendit son sourire, prenant son bras tandis qu'ils revenaient dans la bibliothèque. Cependant, dès qu'elle entra, l'obscurité la submerga et elle se sentit à nouveau attirée vers une autre dimension.


	6. La paresse

NdT : Nouveau chapitre, nouveau péché ! Merci pour vos reviews ! J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre (et encore plus celui qui suivra, la gourmandise ;-) ) qui montre un aspect de Damon plus humain que d'habitude et une Elena un peu moins "parfaite". Ca change !

* * *

><p><strong>Définition de paresse : <strong>ce péché consiste à ne rien faire du tout. Que ce soit de la paresse en général ou une certaine résistance à l'idée de se démener, ou le fait de ne pas faire des choses qu'on aurait dû faire. Par exemple, un homme qui ne fait rien pendant qu'on commet un crime au lieu de s'interposer pour l'empêcher est coupable de paresse, même s'il n'est pas directement lié au crime en lui-même.

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 6 : PARESSE<em>

Lorsqu'Elena ouvrit les yeux, elle fut surprise de se retrouver à la pension Salvatore. Tout était comme elle se le rappelait, et elle fit lentement le tour du salon en essayant de deviner ce qu'il se passait. Des flammes grésillaient joyeusement dans l'âtre, à l'opposé du silence glacial enveloppant la maison. "Hello ?" appela-t-elle après une hésitation, "Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

A l'instant où Elena décida qu'elle devrait peut-être s'aventurer à l'extérieur, un son attira son attention.

Un sanglot silencieux, suivi d'un halètement soudain lorsque l'auteur du bruit essaya de retenir ses larmes.

Curieuse, Elena fronça les sourcils et se dirigea dans la direction du bruit. Elle arriva dans la bibliothèque où Bonnie était assise à une table, ses mains recouvrant son visage tandis qu'elle pleurait silencieusement.

"Oh mon Dieu, Bonnie !" s'exclama Elena, en se précipitant vers son amie, "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Que s'est-il passé ?"

Bonnie écarquilla les yeux puis se leva brusquement, se protégeant d'une main. "Que fais-tu ici ?" cracha-t-elle, "Je croyais avoir été assez claire, _Elena_. Tu n'es plus mon amie. Sors !"

Elena s'arrêta, bouche bée face à la haine qu'elle entendait dans la voix de Bonnie. "Quoi ? Attends… De quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Un léger bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner. Stefan se tenait là. Dire qu'il avait l'air confus eut été un euphémisme monumental. "Elena ? Tu... Mais j'ai cru que tu étais... partie ?"

Se rendant compte que quelque chose d'important s'était apparemment produit, elle prononça les premiers mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit : "J'ai décidé de revenir."

"Pourquoi ?" répliqua Bonnie d'une voix cinglante, "Il n'y a rien pour toi ici."

"Elle a raison," acquiesça Stefan, même s'il semblait attristé, "Pourquoi tu es là, Elena? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je..." Elena resta sans voix un moment, peu habituée à tant de haine de la part de deux personnes sur lesquelles elle avait toujours pu compter. "Je voulais améliorer les choses," dit-elle enfin, en espérant que ces mots feraient retomber la tension grandissante dans la pièce. "C'est si terrible que ça ?"

"Non, mais ce que ton _petit copain_a fait est un crime terrible!" cria Bonnie, les poings serrés de rage. "Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? Tu l'as laissé à une station-service pour qu'il chasse _d'autres_ personnes innocentes ?"

D'abord, Elena tressaillit sous l'attaque de Bonnie avant de se tourner vers Stefan, une question dans le regard. Lui, en revanche, la regardait d'un air presque las. "Et bien ? Où est-il ?"

"Qui ?"

"Mon frère, Elena."

"Quoi ? Oh, hum, il est…"

"Rentré," chantonna une voix familière, un peu trop diaboliquement à son goût. "Je t'ai manqué, chérie ?" Damon entra dans la bibliothèque, ses mots apparemment adressés à Bonnie, furieuse.

Une chaise se renversa et tomba dans un bruit fracassant sur le sol. Une seconde plus tard, Elena réalisa que Bonnie avait renversé la chaise dans sa hâte d'atteindre Damon. "Non !" hurla Stefan, en se jetant devant Bonnie pour la forcer à reculer. "Tu ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses !"

"Il les a tous tués !" hurla-t-elle, "Ils sont tous morts à cause de lui !"

L'assurance peinte sur le visage de Damon ne vacilla qu'un instant, avant d'être à nouveau remplacée par le masque d'indifférence qu'il avait travaillé jusqu'à atteindre la perfection. "On dirait que je t'ai pas manqué, alors?" dit-il en haussant les épaules avant de s'approcher d'Elena pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Tu crois toujours que revenir était une bonne idée, mon cœur ?"

Stefan les regarda avant de fermement retenir Bonnie par les épaules et de la pousser vers la porte. "Monte," lui ordonna-t-il, "Je me charge de ça."

"Mais…"

"Le sang a suffisamment coulé," dit-il rapidement "Vas-y !"

Les épaules de Bonnie s'affaissèrent en signe de défaite, mais elle lança un dernier regard en direction d'Elena. "J'espère ne jamais te revoir," cracha-t-elle avant de détourner le regard sur Damon. "_Aucun de vous deux_."

Lorsque Damon l'entendit monter les escaliers et fut sûr qu'elle ne pouvait plus les entendre, il regarda son frère, sourcils froncés. "Que faisait-elle ici ?"

"Elle vit ici, maintenant," répondit Stefan sèchement, "Dans l'une des chambres d'amis."

"_Quoi _?" bredouilla Elena, "Pourquoi ?"

"Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mis en ménage avec la sorcière," répliqua Damon avec une grimace, "Parce que ça irait sérieusement à l'encontre de tous mes principes."

"Elle n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller," dit Stefan à voix basse, "Après que Klaus ait incendié sa maison... pourchassé son père et Lucy avant de les tuer aussi... Bonnie n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner."

A la plus grande surprise d'Elena, l'expression de Damon s'adoucit pendant un instant. "Pourquoi choisir de rester à Mystic Falls? Elle aurait dû partir, comme Elena et moi."

Stefan passa la main dans ses cheveux et Elena fut frappé de voir à quel point il avait l'air exténué. "J'en sais rien, ok ? Je pense qu'elle voulait peut-être finir sa terminale avant de déménager. Tout le monde ne peut pas abandonner le navire quand l'envie les prend."

Les derniers mots étaient teintés de différentes émotions, mais majoritairement de reproches. Elena tentait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. _Donc, c'était un monde après Klaus ? Et apparemment, elle (et Damon) avaient fait quelque chose qui avait sérieusement énervé tout les autres... Enfin, tous ceux qui étaient encore en vie, du moins. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas nombreux à avoir échappé à Klaus indemnes..._

"Je t'avais dit de venir avec nous," gronda Damon, "C'est toi qui as refusé !"

"Partir après toutes les morts et la destruction que nous avons amené à cette ville aurait été mal !" cria Stefan, "Comment ça se fait que tu ne comprends pas ça ?"

"Il n'y avait plus rien dans cette ville pour lequel rester !" hurla Damon en retour, "Comment toi, tu ne comprends pas ça ?" Il inspira profondément, s'agrippant si fort à l'étagère près de lui qu'Elena entendit le bois craquer. "Ils sont tous morts, Stefan..._ Tous_. Tous ceux que tu— que _nous—_avons jamais aimés."

"Je sais."

Le visage de Damon était déformé par la tristesse et Elena se sentit tituber face à l'émotion brute qu'elle y découvrait. "Tous," répéta-t-il doucement, "Andie, Caroline, Ric, Tyler, le maire, le shérif... Jeremy."

Soudain, Elena eut le souffle coupé. _Dans ce monde, tous ceux qu'elle aimait étaient mort ? Klaus les avait tous tués ?_

"Je sais," répéta Stefan sombrement, "Klaus a massacré cette ville en me recherchant... Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. C'-c'est pour cela que je suis resté, Damon. Il le fallait."

"Et bien, tu as toujours été avide de punitions," rétorqua Damon durement. "Tu crois pouvoir faire _quoi que ce soit_ pour ces gens ? Pour cette ville ? Tu penses réellement pouvoir être d'une quelconque aide ?"

Stefan ferma les yeux, "Au moins moi, j'essaye. Au moins je n'ai pas fui."

"Arrête," Damon bondit en avant en un éclair pour secouer Stefan avec colère, "Je t'interdis de faire comme si tu étais meilleur que moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, parce que tu es resté... Tu as fait ce choix pour tes propres raisons, assez égoïstes—comme ton éternelle quête de rédemption…"

"Arrêtez !" cria Elena lorsque Stefan grogna et repoussa Damon, les envoyant tous deux valser à travers la pièce. "ARRETEZ !" Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, "Je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi Bonnie m'en veut-elle tellement ? Pourquoi me tient-elle pour responsable de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Stefan se releva et lança à Elena un regard incrédule. "Tu es partie," dit-il simplement, "Lorsqu'elle avait le plus besoin de toi. Et pire que tout, tu es partie avec Damon."

"Oui, c'est ce que n'importe quel être sain d'esprit ferait après qu'un dangereux HYBRIDE assoiffé de vengeance a presque détruit sa ville !_"_rugit Damon, "Nous avons eu raison de partir !"

Elena se mordit les lèvres, les mots de Stefan résonnant dans sa tête (_pire que tout, tu es partie avec Damon_) ainsi que la colère de Bonnie. "Mais elle croit que tout est de la faute de Damon ? Qu'il est responsable de la mort de... tout le monde ?"

La porte s'ouvrit et Bonnie entra dans la pièce. Ils ne savaient pas depuis combien de temps elle se tenait derrière, à écouter. Mais il était clair qu'elle avait surpris la dernière question d'Elena.

Stefan grogna, "Je croyais t'avoir dit d'attendre en haut ?"

Bonnie sembla ne pas l'entendre, le regard fixé sur Damon alors qu'elle répondait à Elena. "Non, je ne l'accuse pas d'avoir tué tout le monde. Klaus et sa petite bande d'hybrides se sont chargés de tuer Caroline, Tyler et leurs parents. C'est Klaus encore qui a assassiné Jérémy et Alaric. Klaus toujours qui a mis le feu à ma maison et transformé la moitié de cette ville en ruines."

Damon ne recula pas d'un pouce, même lorsque Bonnie s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. Elle s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre de lui, les yeux luisant de haine. "Mais c'est _Damon_qui est resté là sans rien faire et qui l'a LAISSÉ sacrifier mon père et Lucy." Les larmes coulaient en cascade sur ses joues, "Il aurait pu l'en empêcher, mais il ne l'a pas fait."

Elena sentit sa gorge se serrer lorsque ni Stefan ni Damon ne la contredirent.

"On en a déjà parlé," dit Damon sèchement, sans la moindre trace de regret. Cependant, une émotion traversa son visage si brièvement qu'Elena ne fut même pas sûre de l'avoir vue. _De la compassion._

"Je me moque du nombre de fois où on en parle," répondit Bonnie d'une voix tranchante, "Ca ne change pas les faits."

"Et je me moque que tu me haïsses pour cela," l'informa Damon, "Si je devais le refaire—Je ne changerais rien."

Bonnie étouffa un cri, et Elena recula face à sa froideur. "Damon," protesta-t-elle, mais il ne la laissa pas continuer.

"Je ne changerais rien," répéta-t-il "Klaus m'a proposé un marché, et j'ai accepté. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Elena, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te sauver." Leurs regards se trouvèrent et une intense émotion passa entre eux, "C'est toujours toi que je choisirai."

"Mais…"

"C'était le seul moyen de vous sauver, toi _et_Bonnie. J'ai promis à Emily Bennett de protéger sa descendance, et je l'ai fait." Damon déglutit avec peine, "C'était la seule façon pour que je vous sauve toutes les deux."

Bonnie ne sourcilla même pas, "Et jamais je ne te le pardonnerai."

"Je sais."

"Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, vous avez choisi de _partir_," poursuivit-elle sous l'effet de la colère en évitant délibérément de regarder Elena, "Tous les deux."

D'une voix douce, Damon répondit : "Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être partie. Elle a perdu beaucoup de gens, elle aussi. Comme nous tous."

Bonnie se contenta de secouer la tête et se détourna : "Je ne peux pas rester là. Pas tant que vous êtes ici. C'est... trop tôt." Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit de la bibliothèque. Une seconde plus tard, Ils entendirent tous la porte d'entrée claquer.

Stefan se massa le cou, l'air encore plus exténué qu'avant. Damon lui lança un regard acéré : "Quand as-tu dormi pour la dernière fois ? Tu ne peux pas reconstruire cette ville à toi tout seul, tu sais."

"Ce n'est pas… Je suis juste..."

"Hey," l'interrompit Elena, "Va te reposer. Nous attendrons que Bonnie rentre."

"Promis," acquiesça sèchement Damon, "Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il leur fallut quelques minutes de plus pour le convaincre, mais Stefan finit par aller se coucher. Elena et Damon décidèrent d'attendre dans le salon, et elle s'effondra dans le canapé tandis que Damon se versait un verre de scotch. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle, "On dirait que tu as quelque chose à me dire. Quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire."

"C'est quoi la vraie raison ?" l'interrogea-t-elle, "La vraie raison pour laquelle tu voulais partir ?"

L'espace d'une seconde, elle crut qu'il ne répondrait pas. Puis il soupira, et détourna le regard. "Tout ce que j'ai fait...tout ce que je fais_,_c'est pour te protéger, Elena. Pour que tu restes en vie. Je suis resté à Mystic Falls pour toi... et je me suis battu pour la protéger _à cause de_toi. Mais ensuite, sans que je sache trop comment, j'ai réalisé qu'en fait j'avais commencé à..."

Elena l'observait avec attention : "Tu avais commencé à t'inquiéter pour les gens de la ville, aussi."

"Lorsqu'ils sont tous morts... Je n'avais aucune raison de rester," Damon la regarda, "Tu étais la seule chose qui comptait, toi et t'emmener loin de toute cette peine qui te brisait le cœur." Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre amèrement : "Mon frère est resté car il se sent responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Il est resté parce qu'arranger les choses, c'était sa façon de gérer la culpabilité. Du Stefan tout craché."

"Les gens gèrent le deuil à leur propre manière," murmura Elena, "Je crois que j'ai décidé de partir avec toi parce que je... voulais choisir la solution de facilité."

"Tu ne voulais pas," marmonna Damon, "Mais je t'ai convaincu que le mieux serait de laisser tout cela derrière. De tout recommencer." Il posa son verre vide sur la table basse et ajouta, les yeux fixés sur le verre sans même le voir. "J'ai été égoïste avec toi, Elena," admit-il, "C'est moi qui fuyais, et je t'ai obligé à venir avec moi."

"Tu ne m'as _obligée_à rien," Elena se tourna sur le canapé, entourant Damon de ses bras pour le rapprocher d'elle. "C'était aussi mon choix," murmura-t-elle, "Je voulais peut-être la même chose que toi."

Damon ne se libéra pas de son étreinte, mais elle le sentit se raidir entre ses bras. "Mais tu ne veux plus la même chose," il inclina la tête pour croiser son regard, "Tu ne veux pas partir."

"Si ce que Stefan dit est vrai, alors nous _devrions_participer à la reconstruction de cette ville," essaya-t-elle de le raisonner, "C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire."

Il se leva, s'éloignant d'elle pour faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. "Et si moi, je ne veux pas rester ?" demanda-t-il d'un air de défi. "Et si je n'ai aucune raison de rester ?"

Elena se leva et se planta devant lui pour le forcer à s'arrêter. "Mystic Falls, c'est chez toi," lui dit-elle doucement, "C'est chez moi, aussi. Je reste ici, Damon."

La douleur apparut brièvement sur son visage. "Ne fais pas ça," dit-il d'une voix tendue, "Ne—"

Elle fit un pas vers lui, passa les bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres. "C'est trop facile de fuir," elle recula. "On cherchait une sortie de secours, et on l'a trouvée. _Ca_... Rester à Mystic Falls... Ce ne sera pas facile. Ce sera douloureux. Mais... C'est la bonne chose à faire."

Damon baissa la tête, s'éloigna lentement d'elle et s'assit dans le fauteuil. Pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne parla. Elena, immobile, laissait son regard errer dans les flammes de l'âtre. _Je ne sais même pas quelle est cette épreuve, _réalisa-t-elle, _que se passera-t-il si je ne suis pas censée le guider sur cette voie __?_

"Viens là," la voix de Damon interrompit sa rêverie. En levant les yeux, elle le vit lui faire signe d'approcher.

Avec précaution, elle s'approcha de lui, et s'installa sur ses genoux alors qu'il resserrait son embrasse autour d'elle. "Tu y as réfléchi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée lorsqu'elle enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine.

"Tu veux rester," dit-il simplement, "Donc je reste aussi."

Surprise, Elena releva la tête pour le regarder, "Quoi ?"

"Si ça signifie que je suis obligé d'arrêter de choisir la facilité, alors soit." Damon haussa les épaules, "Il est temps que je commence à assumer mes actes, de toute façon."

Elle cligna des yeux : "Sérieusement ? Tu vas rester ?"

Damon acquiesça, les flammes de la cheminée faisant briller ses yeux. "Je t'aime, Elena," affirma-t-il avec certitude, "Où que tu ailles, j'irai. Et si tu veux rester et faire ce qui est juste, alors je le ferai aussi."

Elena sourit, et les mots coulèrent de sa bouche sans mal, "Je t'aime aussi." Elle se réinstalla confortablement entre ses bras, fermant les yeux en le sentant déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Elle garda les paupières fermées même en sentant une force commencer à la tirer en arrière, préférant au contraire s'accrocher férocement au sentiment de chaleur et d'amour qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque Damon l'avait serrée contre lui.


	7. La gourmandise

**NdT : l'une de mes épreuves préférées, en deux parties à nouveau. J'espère que ça va vous plaire aussi ! Moi, Damon en écrivain torturé, ça me parle !**

* * *

><p><strong>Définition de la gourmandise  gloutonnerie : **abus pour le simple plaisir – se rapporte souvent à la nourriture ou à la boisson. Par exemple, boire jusqu'à l'ivresse ou jusqu'à faire tomber toutes ses barrières d'inhibition.

_CHAPITRE 7 : GOURMANDISE_

_Bruyant._

Ce fut la première pensée d'Elena dès qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était arrivée dans une nouvelle épreuve. Où qu'elle soit… C'était bruyant.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux and se retrouva, assez désorientée, au cœur d'un aéroport en pleine effervescence. En fait, Elena était si occupée à observer ce qui l'entourait qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'homme qui marchait vers elle avant qu'il ne tapote ostensiblement sur son épaule.

"Hein ?" Elle tourna vivement la tête et vit Damon se tenant devant elle, avec… comble du comble… une _fedora. _Les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche étaient ouverts. Pour couronner le tout, il portait des grandes lunettes de soleil. A l'intérieur.

"C'est_ ça _qu'ils envoient pour venir me chercher ?" Il la reluqua de haut en bas (tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle pensa qu'il faisait… elle ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux à travers ces saletés de lunettes), puis il haussa les épaules. "Très bien, chérie. Où va-t-on ?"

C'est alors qu'Elena se rendit compte qu'elle tenait une pancarte dans ses mains. Elle la retourna et lut le nom 'Damon Salvatore' écrit en grosses lettres au marqueur indélébile. "Oh…" elle laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps et essaya de sourire, "On dirait que je suis venue te chercher."

Impassible, Damon l'observait.

"Et bien, euh, par ici," Elena lui fit signe et essaya de se diriger vers la sortie d'un pas assuré, sans avoir la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle était censée l'amener. Elle supposait qu'un véhicule quelconque devait les attendre, mais la question était…

"Miss Gilbert, par ici !"

Immédiatement, Elena regarda en direction du son, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit un homme leur faire de grands signes. Il se tenait près d'une limousine.

"Par là, alors ?" lui demanda Damon sèchement quand elle resta immobile, et il entreprit de tirer sa bagage vers la limousine dont le chauffeur lui ouvrit la porte et le laissa s'installer.

Elle sortit de sa transe et se précipita derrière lui, ses talons cliquant fort sur le trottoir. Elle entra dans la voiture derrière Damon, parfaitement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il se tourna pour la regarder. "Tu pourrais les enlever ?" dit-elle d'un air renfrogné en désignant ses lunettes, "Nous sommes _dans _une voiture !"

Damon haussa un sourcil mais il les enleva, grimaçant dès que la lumière frappa son visage. Il l'observa en plissant les yeux, "Ca te va ?"

L'air désapprobateur, Elena examina ses yeux injectés de sang. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?"

Il glissa soudain en avant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ses lèvres effleurant la joue de la jeune fille. "Devine, pour voir," souffla-t-il, éclatant de rire lorsqu'elle le repoussa, dégoûtée.

"Tu es ivre," l'accusa-t-elle, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. "Mais tu descends à peine de l'avion ! Combien de petites bouteilles as-tu acheté ?"

"Beaucoup," Damon sourit en essayant de se rappeler. Il soutint son regard et agita ses sourcils, "Les hôtesses de l'air ont été _très _attentives à mes besoins."

"J'en suis sûre."

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il vit le dédain dans l'expression d'Elena. "T'as l'esprit mal tourné, toi," continua-t-il nonchalamment, "Je parlais seulement de l'alcool coulant gratuitement à flot."

Elena aurait voulu répondre mais elle se rendit compte que la limousine s'était arrêtée. Quelques secondes plus tard, le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte et ils descendirent pour voir... Une minute, c'était bien la pension Salvatore ? Stupéfaite, elle observa le manoir en face d'elle. Ils n'étaient manifestement pas à Mystic Falls, mais elle ne pouvait nier les ressemblances entre les deux immeubles.

"Hey," Caroline sortit de la maison et lui fit signe : "J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je sois passée, Elena. Mais Matt m'a appelée et m'a dit que tu l'avais engagé pour cuisiner toute la journée. Il s'ennuyait sans personne à qui parler..." Ses mots restèrent en suspens lorsqu'elle vit Damon. Elle plissa les yeux en jaugeant son apparence. "T'as eu un vol turbulent ?" demanda-t-elle froidement.

Damon marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe.

"Bon," dit Elena avec hésitation lorsque la valise fut emmenée dans la maison, "Je pense que tu veux prendre une douche et tout ça... Euh, Caroline, tu veux bien lui montrer sa chambre ? Je vais aller voir comment, euh, Matt s'en sort avec le dîner."

Avec indifférence, Caroline haussa les épaules et saisit l'un des sacs en toile en laissant Damon s'occuper de la valise. Elena attendit qu'ils aient disparu en haut des escaliers avant de se diriger vers ce qu'elle supposait être la cuisine. Elle resta bouche bée en voyant la pièce grandiose, où Matt se tenait devant le four et cuisinait un repas apparemment alléchant.

Il se retourna lorsqu'elle entra et lui adressa un large sourire, "Elena! Tu as réussi à revenir indemne de l'aéroport !"

"Bien sûr," surprise, elle lui rendit son sourire, "Pourquoi ça ne serait pas le cas ?"

"Tu sais," Matt leva les yeux au ciel, "J'ai cru que peut-être ce crétin aviné aurait pris le mauvais vol et atterri à Hawaii à la place."

Devinant qu'il parlait de Damon, elle acquiesça distraitement, "Bon c'est vrai, il _était _ivre."

"Quelle surprise," Matt secoua la tête, "Ca craint que Stefan te force à être l'agent de Damon... Enfin, hello ! C'est aussi ton entreprise !" Surprise, Elena ne put rien faire d'autre que cligner des yeux, dubitative, mais Matt était lancé, particulièrement en rage. "Et même, Stefan devrait endosser lui-même la responsabilité pour son propre nullos de frère ! Mais _non, _évidemment cela créerait un « conflit d'intérêt ». Crois-moi, Elena, tout ce que dit Stefan, c'est des conneries. Je ne sais pas comment tu le supportes."

Elena hésita : "Et bien, il est…"

"Ouais, ouais. C'est un peu ton patron, je comprends," rétorqua Matt d'un air méprisant, "Mais à part lui, tu fais pratiquement tourner la boîte toute seule !" Il soupira : "C'est juste que ça craint que tout le monde ait refusé ce boulot. Toi tu es obligée de le faire. Je sais combien tu méprises Damon."

A cet instant, Caroline entra comme une furie dans la cuisine, l'air perturbé et bouillonnante de colère. "Putain, je déteste ce type ! La première chose qu'il ait voulu savoir après avoir vu sa chambre, c'est pourquoi il n'y avait pas de minibar ! Il croit qu'on est où là… Un hôtel ?" Ses cheveux volaient autour de ses épaules tandis qu'elle parcourait la pièce à grands pas furieux : "Alors je lui ai dit ! Du genre, reviens sur terre, _mec _! Tu n'es ici que pour travailler sur ton _roman_ avant que ton éditeur ne soit forcée de…"

"CAROLINE !" Matt rugit, et elle s'interrompit. "Tu t'énerves encore," dit-il, caressant ses cheveux avec indulgence, "Pourquoi ne pas réserver toute cette agressivité refoulée pour ton fiancé ?"

Fâchée, elle répondit : "Ne t'inquiètes pas, il me reste plus qu'assez d'agressivité pour Tyler." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : "En parlant de ça, je devrais vraiment rentrer pour brûler un peu de cette agressivité." Elle leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux et passa la porte en se pavanant, "Bonne chance avec l'idiot qui habite à l'étage, Elena. On se voit au boulot demain."

Matt sourit en voyant l'expression sur le visage d'Elena. "Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu t'en es toujours bien tirée avec tes clients. En définitive." Il éteignit le four et enleva son tablier. "Le dîner est pour ainsi dire prêt. Dois-je appeler Damon dans la salle à manger ?"

"Oui, vas-y," acquiesça Elena, "Je dois juste vérifier quelque chose avant." Matt hocha la tête et sortit vivement de la pièce, ses pieds la portant jusqu'à une pièce au bout d'un long couloir. Elle poussa doucement la porte et se retrouva dans un grand bureau.

_Son_ bureau, pour être plus précise.

Le bureau était recouvert d'articles de magazines et de post-its. Curieuse, Elena prit le plus proche d'elle et découvrit une photo d'un tabloïd où Damon sortait en titubant d'un bar, soutenu par quelqu'un dont le visage était dans l'ombre. Elle fronça les sourcils, regardant les autres articles et se rendant compte qu'ils étaient tous du même acabit. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le téléphone posé sur un coin du bureau. Le répondeur clignotait donc elle se pencha pour appuyer dessus.

**Vous avez un nouveau message. **_"Elena, c'est moi," _la voix de Stefan s'éleva dans la pièce, impatiente. "_J'ai essayé d'appeler ton portable mais tu n'as pas répondu. Je sais que mon frère a atterri parce qu'on trouve déjà sur le net des photos de paparazzi de lui descendant de l'avion. Il avait l'air ivre, ce qui n'est une surprise ni pour moi, ni pour toi probablement. Dis-lui que je me moque pas mal de sa gueule de bois, mais il ferait bien de venir travailler demain matin et il ferait bien de commencer à écrire." _Il y eut un silence puis Stefan poursuivit plus doucement : "_Je sais que tu ne voulais pas de ce travail, Elena. Et je suis désolé de t'avoir obligée à l'accepter, mais je n'avais pas le choix. A demain matin." _**Bip. Fin des messages.**

Elena essayait encore de comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement lorsqu'on frappa, fort, à la porte. "Entrez," dit-elle impulsivement, et le regretta presque immédiatement en voyant Damon entrer dans son bureau, son regard parcourant la pièce. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air las, "Le repas ne te plaît pas ?"

"Ca a l'air délicieux. Mais je t'attendais," répondit Damon avec désinvolture, se rapprochant pour regarder les papiers posés sur son bureau. Un sourire amusé effleura ses lèvres, "Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu me harcèles."

Elle lui lança un regard noir : "Je suis ton _agent. _C'est mon boulot de savoir ce genre de choses."

"Je sais, je sais," il leva les mains en signe de soumission, "Ouah. Tu es si susceptible." Il l'observa pour jauger sa réaction avant de repousser quelques articles et de sortir un livre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant. "Alors, qu'en as-tu pensé ?"

Elena lui prit le livre des mains, ses yeux passant sur le titre et le nom de l'auteur imprimé en dessous._ Damon Salvatore._

Fermement décidée à regagner le contrôle de la situation, elle reposa fermement le livre sur le bureau et accrocha son regard. "Ce que je _pense,_ c'est que tu devrais vraiment aller manger puis te coucher parce qu'on commence de bonne heure demain matin. Ton frère a déjà appelé et tu _vas_ venir travailler avec moi. Contrairement aux suppositions que tu as apparemment faites, tu n'es pas en vacances. Compris ?"

Les yeux de Damon se mirent à luire sous l'effet de la colère. "Très bien. Alors tu ferais bien de dire à ton petit cuisinier qu'il a oublié de sortir une bouteille de vin. J'ai l'habitude de…"

"Et tant que tu ne seras pas en « vacances »," l'interrompit Elena d'une voix glacée, "Tu n'auras pas d'alcool, quel qu'il soit. Pas de vin au dîner. Pas de bière au déjeuner. Et sûrement pas de mimosas au petit-déjeuner. Capito ?"

Seul le silence lui répondit.

"Notre relation aurait pu être _très_ différente, Elena," dit-il à voix dangereusement basse avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de son bureau à grands pas furieux, sans ajouter un mot. Il claqua la porte si fort derrière lui que les décorations en verre posées sur les étagères tremblèrent.

Troublée, Elena prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de se pencher pour reprendre le livre. Puis, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil confortable dans le coin du bureau et commença à lire.


	8. La gourmandise partie II

_NdT : Voici la deuxième partie de gourmandise... J'ai beaucoup ce chapitre encore une fois. Prochaine épreuve : la luxure ! Je vous préviens ça va chauffer lol ! A bientôt et merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente de voir que je traduis pas pour rien et que vous appréciez l'histoire de tamilnadu09 autant que moi !_

* * *

><p><em>GOURMANDISE : PARTIE II<em>

Elena se tenait près de la fontaine à eau, en faisant semblant de se verser une tasse de café. En réalité, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le bureau de Stefan. Les murs de verre, bien qu'insonorisés, permettaient à toutes les personnes présentes à l'étage d'avoir une vue dégagée sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Stefan et Damon étaient lancés dans ce qui ressemblait à une dispute vicieuse. Régulièrement, Stefan tapait du poing sur son bureau et les papiers s'envolaient sur le sol. Cela avait pour seule conséquence d'énerver encore plus Damon, et la querelle se poursuivait.

"Dieu merci je ne suis pas là-dedans," dit Bonnie, se matérialisant aux côtés d'Elena. Elle tendit la main pour sortir son mug du placard en lançant un regard interrogatif à Elena. "Tu as réussi à lui parler un peu ? Il a commencé à écrire ?"

"Non," grimaça Elena, "En fait, on ne se parle pas vraiment pour le moment."

"Vraiment ?" la taquina Bonnie, "Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec qui Elena Gilbert ne s'entendait pas avant. Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Je l'ai privé d'alcool."

"Ah, en effet." acquiesça Bonnie, levant les yeux sur le bureau alors que Stefan lançait un livre contre le mur. "Je ne voudrais _vraiment_ pas avoir ton job en ce moment." Elle fit une grimace lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent : "Même si je ne pense pas que le mien soit beaucoup mieux…"

Elena se retourna et vit un homme sortir de l'ascenseur, son charisme plutôt classique faisant se tourner pas mal de têtes sur son passage.

_Elijah._

"J'ai entendu dire que ton client te donnait du fil à retordre," dit Elijah à Elena en souriant amicalement. "Tu veux que je lui mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ?"

Bonnie grogna : "Je crois que Stefan se charge déjà de ça."

Elijah détourna le regard vers le bureau et haussa les sourcils : "Stefan semble toujours attaquer. Je crois que tu devrais t'interposer et arranger un peu les choses, Elena."

"Oui," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel : "C'est ça."

Il avait l'air pensif : "Parfois, ces choses demandent un soupçon d'empathie. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Stefan distribue facilement." Quand Elena ne répondit pas, Elijah fit signe à Bonnie : "Viens, la séance de dédicaces commence dans une heure."

Elena les salua et recommença à observer les deux frères. Cependant, la dispute semblait avoir atteint son summum car Damon sortit alors du bureau, furieux. La voix de Stefan, enragé, le poursuivit : "C'est ta dernière chance, Damon ! Je suis sérieux !"

Tous abandonnèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour observer la scène, et Stefan leur lança un regard noir : "Je ne vous paie pas à rien faire ! Retournez au travail !"

Avec succès, Elena évita le regard de Stefan, mais elle fut moins chanceuse avec Damon. Ou, plus précisément, Damon marcha droit sur elle, ses yeux lançant de dangereux éclairs. "On profite du spectacle, Miss Gilbert ?"

"Je ne…"

"Te fatigue pas. Je t'ai vue nous regarder."

"Et bien, rien de mieux que regarder un naufrage en direct," répliqua-t-elle froidement. "Est-ce que ton frère a réussi à te convaincre d'écrire à nouveau ?"

"Cela fait longtemps que j'ai cessé d'écouter mon frère, Elena." Subitement, Damon tendit la main pour prendre sa tasse de café et en boire une gorgée avant de faire la grimace. "Je croyais que tu étais riche. Tu ne peux pas t'acheter du bon café ?"

Incrédule, elle bredouilla alors qu'il jetait le contenu du mug dans l'évier. "Que… Tu ne peux pas…"

"Allez," il la prit par le bras, impatient. "J'ai vu un café au coin de la rue." Récalcitrante, elle le laissa la tirer, mais Damon se retourna pour la regarder : "Tu veux que j'écrive ?"

"Oui."

"Alors je vais avoir besoin de caféine."

Elena leva les yeux au ciel mais ne se plaignit plus lorsqu'ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et entamèrent la descente vers le rez-de-chaussée. Damon resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur et il remarqua les yeux d'Elena parcourir la rue à gauche et à droite avec curiosité.

"Tu cherches quelqu'un ?" demanda-t-il d'un air détaché : "Cet homme avec qui je t'ai vue tout à l'heure ?"

"Quel homme ?" Elena fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre de qui il parlait : "Elijah ? Oh, il travaille juste avec Bonnie."

Damon émit un grognement sceptique mais il n'insista pas. A la plus grande surprise d'Elena, il lui ouvrit la porte d'un lieu presque masqué à la vue des passants. Elle entra dans le café, approuvant du regard le décor douillet.

"Assieds-toi," Damon désigna deux fauteuils placés dans le coin du petit café. "Je vais nous chercher à boire." Alors qu'elle commençait à ouvrir son sac à main, il l'arrêta : "C'est moi qui t'invite."

"Mais tu ne sais pas ce que j'aime," lui répondit Elena, pragmatique. Damon se contenta d'un sourire coquin.

"Laisse-moi te surprendre."

"Ok," accepta-t-elle avec suspicion, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine en s'asseyant sagement pour l'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux tasses de café fumant et en posa une devant elle avec précaution. Elle avala une gorgée, surprise du goût exotique. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Tu aimes ?"

"Beaucoup."

"Tu vois ?" Damon lui adressa un petit sourire en coin, "C'est assez facile de lire en toi."

Elena l'étudia : "J'aimerais pouvoir en dire autant de toi."

"Oh, je ne sais pas," dit-il d'une voix traînante : "J'aime bien être une énigme. Ca rend les choses beaucoup plus intéressantes, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Pas pour les gens qui essayent de t'aider."

Damon secoua la tête : "C'est ce que tu crois que tu fais ? Elena, mon _frère_ te paie pour être mon agent. Arrête de faire comme si tu étais le messie ou je sais pas quoi."

Elena sentit la colère monter en elle, et elle ne réprima qu'à grand-peine la réplique qui lui était venue à l'esprit. A la place, elle prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de sourire. "Je crois que toi et moi sommes partis du mauvais pied, Damon. La vérité, c'est que ton frère m'a plus ou moins forcé à accepter de te prendre comme client parce que personne d'autre ne voulait avoir affaire à toi."

"C'est tout ce qui tu as pour me motiver ?"

"Non. Je pensais que tu étais le genre de personnes qui préféreraient l'honnêteté à une vérité aux angles arrondis."

"Et bien, on dirait que tu as découvert quelque chose à mon propos, après tout."

Elena l'observa en plissant les yeux. Elle avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à lire son livre et à s'informer sur tous les ragots qui gravitaient autour de l'aîné des frères Salvatore. Elle était maintenant décidée à utiliser ces informations.

"Je me suis renseignée sur toi, Damon. Il y a quatre ans, tout le monde s'extasiait devant toi et disait que tu étais le meilleur jeune auteur de la décennie. Ils ne manquaient pas de superlatifs à ton égard : tu avais le plus de potentiel, le plus d'imagination, le plus d'impact." Elle s'adossa à nouveau à son fauteuil : "Le livre a été un énorme succès et tout le monde attendait monts et merveilles de toi."

Les yeux de Damon s'étaient perdus dans le vide pendant qu'elle récapitulait son passé, mais elle savait qu'il l'écoutait.

"Mais les semaines sont devenues des mois, et les mois sont devenus des années," continua-t-elle, "Et au lieu de devenir célèbre pour tes écrits, tu as commencé à apparaître dans les journaux pour des choses moins glorieuses. Chaque nuit, les paparazzi prenaient des photos de toi sortant des bars en titubant..."

"Peut-être," l'interrompit Damon, "Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire, c'est tout. Peut-être que je détestais cela. Ca t'a jamais effleuré l'esprit ?"

"Non. Tu écrivais trop bien pour cela," Elena lui lança un regard : "Tu adorais écrire. Je l'ai vu en lisant ton livre."

"J'attends ta théorie, alors." dit-il, d'un ton sarcastique. "Je suis sûr que tu en as une."

Elena se mordit la lèvre puis dit lentement : "Quelque chose t'est arrivé ces quatre dernières années. Quelque chose t'est arrivé après la sortie de ton livre... Quelque chose dans ta vie personnelle que personne ne soupçonne."

Une émotion traversa brièvement son regard : "Comme quoi ?"

Elle pencha la tête, pensive. "Je me demandais... Sur toutes ces photos et dans tous ces articles à ton sujet... Il n'y avait jamais de femmes. Je me suis dit que c'était étrange."

"Je ne vais pas dans les bars pour trouver des filles," répondit Damon d'une voix dure : "Ca ne m'intéresse pas."

Elena plongea la main dans son sac et en sortit le livre, le posant sur la table entre eux. "Pour répondre à ta question d'hier soir, oui j'ai lu ton livre et je l'ai adoré, de la première à la dernière page. Tu as une manière d'écrire qui parle réellement au lecteur... Qui l'entraîne dans ton univers."

Il fixa le livre, évitant soigneusement son regard.

"Une histoire d'amour," tenta Elena gentiment, "Ecrite par quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes ? Ca ne colle pas, Damon." Elle hésita : "Lorsque tu as écrit ce livre... Tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un."

Damon se leva brusquement, et elle eut l'intuition que la conversation était terminée. "C'est probablement une question sans intérêt," dit-il durement : "Mais as-tu jamais aimé quelqu'un qui ne t'aimait pas en retour, Elena? Quelqu'un pour qui tu aurais _tout_ abandonné, pour finalement découvrir qu'il ne ressentirait jamais pour toi ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?"

Pendant un instant, Elena resta sans voix.

"Oui," il rit amèrement en la regardant avec attention : "C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Sans un second regard, il sortit du café à grandes enjambées, la laissant ressasser ses révélations seule.

Il disparut, bien évidemment.

Elle fouilla l'immeuble où étaient leurs bureaux de fond en comble, puis finit par tomber sur Stefan : "Elena," dit-il d'une voix faussement calme, "Où est mon frère ?"

Ils passèrent dix minutes à se disputer avant qu'elle ne parvienne à le convaincre de lui laisser une autre chance. La fatigue qui se lisait sur son expression assurait Elena que Stefan voulait faire confiance à son frère, tout autant qu'elle.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle rentra chez elle et grimpa directement à l'étage, pénétrant dans la chambre de Damon sans frapper. Elle le trouva étendu sur le lit, des canettes de bière vides jonchant le sol. "Hey," elle se précipita vers lui : "Damon ! Réveille-toi !"

Il ouvrit un œil bouffi et grogna en la voyant : "Tu n'es pas censée être là."

"Non, _tu _n'es pas censé être là," le corrigea-t-elle, en essayant de l'asseoir. Il ne lui rendait pas la tâche facile, ses bras lâches le long de son corps pour empêcher tout mouvement. Cependant, Elena refusait de le laisser gagner, et bientôt ils furent tous deux assis contre la tête de lit, Damon appuyé lourdement contre elle.

"Mon cher frère t'a dit de me lâcher comme client ?"

Elena fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'espoir dans sa voix. "Il a failli," répondit-elle avec légèreté, "Mais je l'ai convaincu de te donner une autre chance."

"Quoi ?" Damon avait l'air contrarié : "Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que j'ai pensé que tu méritais une autre chance." Dit-elle simplement. "Parce que tu es l'un des meilleurs écrivains que je connaisse. Parce que je crois toujours que tu peux te remettre de ce que cette fille t'a fait subir. Quoi que ce soit."

"Une autre chance ?" se moqua-t-il, sa tête retombant légèrement pour s'appuyer contre l'épaule de la jeune fille. "Tu donnes peut-être trop de « deuxièmes chances », Elena."

"Probablement," acquiesça-t-elle. "Mais seulement aux gens qui le méritent."

Damon ne répondit pas.

"Donc, tu as écrit le livre quand tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un," le questionna Elena, "Et tu pensais que vous vivriez une aventure épique tous les deux, comme tes personnages. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ?"

Il releva la tête pour la regarder, et sembla alors réaliser que leurs deux corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. "Désolé," marmonna-t-il, bougeant pour mettre un peu d'espace en eux. Immédiatement, Elena sentit le vide dû à l'absence de contact, mais elle resta impassible alors qu'il débutait son histoire.

"Elle s'appelait Katherine," commença Damon, "Et elle me faisait _tout _ressentir avec tant de passion... Je ne me lassais jamais d'elle." Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant. "Maintenant que j'y repense, je crois que le mot « attirance » est celui qui décrirait le mieux notre relation. Du moins, de mon point de vue."

"Et du sien ?"

"Du désir ?" Damon haussa les épaules avec cynisme : "Du sexe ? C'était à peine une relation pour elle. Elle s'est servie de moi. Fin de l'histoire."

"Que s'est-il passé après que tu as écrit le livre ?"

"J'en ai fait éditer une copie spéciale que j'ai dédicacée sur la première page." Inconsciemment, Damon se rapprocha d'Elena, à la recherche de sa chaleur. Elle l'entoura de ses bras sans y réfléchir à deux fois, l'encourageant à continuer d'un murmure.

"Lorsqu'elle a eu fini de le lire, elle est venue chez moi et m'a dit que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle avait jamais lue. Que l'amour était insipide et inutile et qu'elle avait cessé d'y croire longtemps auparavant. Que si elle avait su que j'étais un romantique tellement inutile, elle ne m'aurait jamais fréquenté."

Elena en resta bouche bée : "Mon Dieu, Damon... Elle a l'air... Je ne sais même pas quoi dire." _Mais tout prend un sens maintenant… Il a l'impression de ne plus pouvoir écrire car le livre dans lequel il a mis son cœur et son âme a été rejeté par la seule personne qui était importante à ses yeux... Alors maintenant il évite l'écriture pour éviter les souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé, et il boit pour noyer sa peine après ce que Katherine lui a fait..._

"Pourquoi tu n'as jamais rien dit à personne ?" demanda Elena doucement, "Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Stefan?"

"Il n'aurait pas compris."

"Mais il aurait essayé. Il tient à toi, Damon. Je le sais."

Damon soupira : "J'ai eu envie d'écrire, Elena. De nombreuses fois. Mais je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir les mots. A chaque fois que je le voulais, je me souvenais de ce que Katherine m'a dit et…"

"Shh," le réconforta Elena, "Elle est partie, Damon. Ce qu'elle a fait… Il n'y a pas de mots pour dire à quel point ce qu'elle a fait était mal... Mais en n'écrivant pas, tu la laisses gagner, elle. Tu la laisses contrôler ta vie." Elle glissa en avant pour se retrouver à genoux face à lui et le regarda dans les yeux. "Ce livre et tout ce qui y est associé fait partie de ton passé, Damon. Ne la laisse pas influer sur ton futur."

"Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait."

"Fais-moi confiance," l'interrompit-elle, "Je m'y connais en matière de peine. Et de deuil." Elle prit une profonde inspiration : "Mais rappelle-toi, pour chaque chose négative qu'elle a dit à propos de ton livre, il y a un millier de remarques positives faits par tes fans. Tu veux que je te sorte les critiques ?"

Enfin, Damon esquissa un sourire : "Non, c'est bon." Il prit sa main et la serra gentiment : "Ca fait du bien. D'en parler."

"Bien," Elena lui rendit son sourire et descendit du lit. "Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour nettoyer cette chambre et…"

"Attends," Damon se mit sur ses pieds, chancelant. Mais il la regarda sérieusement. "Je sais que j'ai été un con avant, je sais que tu avais toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas vouloir être mon agent... Et je sais que tu as pris des risques pour moi." Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et baissa les yeux. "Merci."

Elena fit un pas vers lui, soutenant son regard en s'approchant de lui. "De rien," murmura-t-elle, en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue. Puis elle recula et sourit : "Que dirais-tu de sortir déjeuner ? Je peux dire à Matt de prendre le reste de la journée, si ça te tente."

Damon secoua la tête : "En fait, je pensais qu'on devrait retourner travailler."

"Pardon ?"

Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage : "Disons que j'ai à nouveau envie d'écrire." Il ignora son air ahuri et lui ouvrit la porte : "Après vous, ma chère."

Elena vit l'obscurité tourbillonner par delà la porte et fut submergée par le soulagement. _Il a réussi l'épreuve. _Elle effectua un semblant de révérence, ce qui le fit à nouveau sourire. Puis, elle sortit avec confiance de la pièce et laissa l'obscurité l'emporter.


	9. La luxure

_NdT : suggestion de l'auteur = cette épreuve est un peu plus sombre… A lire dans le noir ! _

_Nous voici donc au péché de luxure... Plus difficile d'y résister pour Damon et Elena... Celui-là est en trois parties, histoire de faire durer le plaisir !_

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 9 : LUXURE<em>

Elena ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Son instinct faisait se dresser les poils sur ses bras et elle frissonna dans l'air frais tandis qu'elle parcourait du regard son nouvel environnement.

On aurait dit un immeuble abandonné, uniquement éclairé par la lumière de la lune qui traversait les failles des volets fermés. Elena avança de quelques pas prudents, baissant les yeux sur les empreintes qu'elle laissait dans l'épaisse couche de poussière sur le sol.

_C'était quoi cet endroit _?

Elle s'arrêta et se tint absolument immobile, aux aguets pour saisir le moindre bruit. Après n'avoir entendu que le silence pendant plusieurs minutes, Elena sortit doucement de la pièce et se trouva dans un couloir étroit, éclairé par une seule ampoule fixée au mur. Elle jeta un œil des deux côtés du couloir, remarquant cinq portes fermées entre elle et l'escalier. La sixième porte, celle qu'elle venait de franchir, était la seule ouverte.

Elena inspira profondément pour se calmer et fit quelques pas vers l'escalier. La peur la faisait frissonner… _Quelque chose n'allait pas__… Elle n'était jamais venue ici avant, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de connaître cet endroit ?_

Elle venait de dépasser la dernière porte lorsque le plancher grinça sous ses pieds et elle s'immobilisa. Puis, avant qu'elle puisse réagir, la porte la plus proche d'elle s'ouvrit à la volée.

Un cri de terreur mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'Elena découvrit l'homme qui lui faisait face. Du sang dégoulinait de sa bouche, ses crocs luisaient d'une couleur rouge vermeil. Elle n'eut pas le temps de discerner ses traits avant qu'il ne se précipite sur elle, si vite qu'elle ne vit qu'une ombre floue avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par la douleur lorsque son dos heurta le mur derrière elle. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" cracha-t-il : "Un humain non marqué ?"

"Qu…Quoi ?" s'écria à nouveau Elena lorsque ses mains se plantèrent dans ses épaules : "_S'il vous plaît, _ je n-ne sais même pas où je suis ! Quel _est_ cet endroit ?"

Le vampire recula d'un pas et inclina la tête pour l'observer. "La petite fille est perdue ?" se moqua-t-il en lui souriant d'un air méprisant, alors que les veines disparaissaient de son visage.

En voyant sa forme humaine, Elena reconnut alors celui qui se tenait devant elle. "Matt ?" murmura-t-elle, ses mains se plaquèrent sur son visage. "T-tu es un vampire ?"

Matt essuya sa bouche d'un bras, étalant le sang sur sa veste. Suspicieux, il plissa les yeux : "Comment tu connais mon nom ? Qui t'a envoyée ?"

"Personne," bégaya-t-elle, se collant contre le mur crasseux alors qu'il avançait d'un pas vers elle, menaçant : "Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais même pas où je suis !"

"Matt !" Une voix de fille, plaintive, s'éleva de la pièce derrière eux : "Où es-tu passé ?"

"J'arrive dans une minute !" gronda Matt en retour, tournant légèrement la tête vers la porte ouverte mais sans quitter Elena des yeux. "Je règle juste un petit problème."

"Un problème ?" Elena ouvrit grand les yeux : "Je ne suis pas un…" Elle s'interrompit quand une jeune fille apparut sur le seuil en traînant des pieds, serrant un drap tâché de sang contre elle. "Aimée?" laissa-t-elle échapper : "Aimée Bradley ?"

La jeune fille lui lança un regard méfiant : "On se connaît ?"

"T'es une espèce de sorcière ?" Matt attrapa brutalement le bras d'Elena : "Comment tu connais le nom de tout le monde ?"

Aimée, cependant, n'avait pas l'air de vraiment s'en soucier et elle regarda Matt en faisant la moue : "Pourquoi tu as un autre humain ? Tu as dit que tu te servirais de moi ce soir."

"Et je vais le faire." répondit-il d'une voix pleine de menace : "Rentre !"

"Uniquement si tu viens avec moi," susurra Aimée, en laissant tomber le drap au sol. Un cri involontaire s'échappa de la gorge d'Elena avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement le regard. Mais pas avant d'avoir vu les traces de morsures qui recouvraient chaque centimètre du corps de la fille.

Matt grogna à nouveau, mais cette fois pour une autre raison. Il lâcha le bras d'Elena traversa le couloir en un éclair pour foncer sur Aimée, et planter ses crocs dans son épaule. Elle gémit, l'agrippant fort près d'elle alors que du sang frais commençait à couler en filets le long de son corps.

Elena décida de tirer avantage de son manque d'attention temporaire et elle prit ses jambes à son cou, ses pieds martelant les escaliers. Elle glissa sur le sol et attrapa la porte d'entrée, la tirant avec frénésie. Avant de réaliser qu'elle était cadenassée.

"Hey, où est passée cette fille ?" rugit Matt à l'étage et Elena poussa un cri de terreur avant de tourner les talons et de parcourir les pièces en courant désespérément, à la recherche d'une porte à l'arrière de la maison. _Ces gens devaient bien avoir un moyen d'entrer ici !_

Elle traversa une cuisine en courant (une cuisine qui semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisée auparavant), ainsi qu'une salle à manger (la table était recouverte de sang séché), pour finalement se trouver dans le salon. Là, elle fut forcée de s'arrêter, observant la scène devant elle avec une horreur grandissante.

Vampires et humains étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la salle, tous plus ou moins déshabillés. Elle vit Jeremy (toujours humain), bras tendus le long de son corps alors que deux vampires buvaient avidement sur ses poignets. Elena ne s'interposa pas car il était évident que le jeune homme éprouvait du plaisir. Elle frissonna.

Puis les deux vampires bougèrent et elle put voir leurs visages : Anna et Vicki. _Evidemment._

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce, remerciant le ciel de ne reconnaître personne d'autre. Elle entendit un bruit soudain derrière elle et virevolta pour tomber nez à nez avec Matt : "On essaye de fuir ?"

Elena hurla, et vit clairement Matt reculer. Elle ne prit pas le temps de rester et de se demander pourquoi le silence était tombé sur la pièce, toutes les expressions remplies d'appréhension alors que leurs yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond. Dans un coin, elle vit une porte qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée auparavant et se précipita dans cette direction, des larmes de soulagement manquant s'échapper de ses paupières lorsqu'elle s'effondra sur l'herbe à l'extérieur.

Elle lutta pour se remettre sur ses pieds et courut, risquant un regard en arrière pour voir si quelqu'un la poursuivait. Il n'y avait personne, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna à nouveau, elle heurta un mur extrêmement solide.

Elle tomba par terre, et vit deux bottes noires devant elle. Elle leva lentement les yeux et plongea dans deux yeux bleus azur. Même dans l'obscurité impénétrable, ils brillaient d'une lueur dangereuse.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle se remit debout, elle remarqua la confusion voiler son regard : "Katherine ?"

"Non." Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, et elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir l'air si docile. _J'ai traversé pire que cela__, _se dit-elle, _bien pire._

Damon fit un pas vers elle, son regard parcourant son corps. "Tu as raison, Katherine n'accepterait jamais de porter cela, même si c'était une question de vie ou de mort."

Elena frémit sous l'insulte avant de baisser les yeux sur son accoutrement : une robe grise trop grande qui tombait entre ses genoux et ses chevilles. Elle était déchirée en plusieurs endroits, et méritait probablement l'appellation de "chiffons."

"Et je sais que tu es humaine," ajouta Damon en étudiant son visage avec attention. "La ressemblance est troublante, cependant. T'es une prostituée ?"

"_Pardon _?"

"Elle prétend être perdue," la voix de Matt s'éleva derrière elle, bien plus contenue et respectueuse en présence de Damon. "Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était quand je l'ai trouvée."

Damon prit un air menaçant : "C'est_ toi _qui l'as trouvée? Et alors ? Tu n'as pas réussi à la contrôler ?"

"J'ai essayé…"

"La ferme," le coupa-t-il avant de se retourner vers Elena et de demander sèchement : "Comment tu t'appelles ?"

A son ton, elle grinça des dents et se redressa. _Elle n'allait sûrement pas laisser ces gens l'intimider._ "Elena Gilbert," dit-elle d'une voix forte, sa bouche se serra de dégoût pour l'homme en face d'elle. "Quel est cet endroit, d'ailleurs ? Une espèce de maison close pour vampires ?"

"Oui," répondit Damon, avant de préciser : "Enfin, je n'en possède que la moitié. L'autre appartient à mon frère."

Quelque chose dans sa voix éveilla l'attention d'Elena et elle se retourna pour observer le bâtiment derrière elle. Alors qu'elle l'examinait, la compréhension la heurta de plein fouet. _La pension Salvatore… Pas étonnant que ça ait l'air familier..._

"Et bien, Elena," dit Damon en s'approchant tranquillement d'elle : "Tu sais ce que tu as interrompu en décidant de fuir ma maison en hurlant comme une folle ? Non ?" Il attrapa ses épaules et la força à se retourner. "Alors dis-moi, Elena, tu ne serais pas un chouia énervé si tu étais interrompue en plein milieu de quelque chose de si... agréable ?"

Andie se tenait à quelques mètres, entièrement nue. Elena détourna immédiatement le regard, ce qui fit rire Damon. Il saisit son menton et la força à le regarder, souriant lorsqu'elle essaya de se dégager. "Tu rougis," remarqua-t-il : "Que c'est adorable. C'est donc bien vrai que tu n'es pas une prostituée ?"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais." répliqua Elena avec animation et un des sourcils du vampire se leva en signe d'amusement.

"Bien sûr que non," dit-il distraitement, "Mais tu t'habilles comme si c'était le cas."

Elle ne réalisa même pas que son bras reculait pour prendre de l'élan, mais la claque résonna lugubrement dans le silence. Elena laissa sa main brûlante retomber le long de son corps, ravalant sa peur. Damon s'était figé, surpris, et il ne leva sa main vers sa joue que quelques moments plus tard.

"Personne ne touche Damon Salvatore et survit," murmura Matt froidement derrière elle : "Dis adieu à la vie, _Elena_."

"Stop," ordonna Damon, attrapant le bras d'Elena si fort qu'elle eut l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un étau. "Je m'occuperai de la fille moi-même."

"Non ! Lâche-moi !" Elena hurla mais Damon grogna avant de la lancer sans effort sur son épaule, apparemment inconscient des poings qu'elle frappait inutilement sur son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demanda Andie quand ils approchèrent de la maison, "Tu es supposé être avec _moi _ce soir !"

"Dégage de mon chemin."

"Non," dit Andie fermement. "Tu m'as engagée. Tu m'as promis de payer !"

"J'ai dit, dégage de mon chemin," Damon passait près d'elle lorsqu'elle saisit son bras pour l'arrêter.

Ce fut une erreur.

Même Elena cessa de lutter, se demandant ce que Damon allait faire. Elle l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe avant de soulever Elena et de la déposer au sol. Elle recula rapidement, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il se tourna pour regarder Andie. "Tu oses lever la main sur moi ?" lui dit-il d'une voix menaçante : "Tu oses exiger que je te donne de l'argent ?"

"Cours !" Elena cria à l'autre femme, mais Andie se contenta de bien fermer les yeux, attendant qu'il frappe.

Damon saisit rudement les cheveux d'Andie, l'attirant vers lui. "On a passé de bons moments ensemble," dit-il durement : "Mais je peux facilement te remplacer." Puis il pencha la tête en arrière, son visage se transforma et il plongea ses crocs dans le cou de la jeune femme.

"Non !" s'écria Elena : "S'il te plaît n-ne la tue pas ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est m-ma faute, je vous ai interrompus ! Elle ne mérite pas de mourir !"

Il se tourna pour la regarder et elle aurait pu jurer l'avoir vu lever les yeux au ciel. Il fit retomber Andie au sol où elle commença à tenter de se redresser. "Je vais te laisser partir. Mais juste cette fois," l'avertit-il : "Ne reviens pas." Andie acquiesça frénétiquement et se mit à courir, trébuchant tant elle avait hâte de s'enfuir.

Hésitante, Elena se releva, observant Damon avec méfiance.

"Depuis le peu de temps qu'on se connaît," lui dit-il, "Tu as bouleversé ma vie sexuelle, laissé partir une source de sang tout à fait acceptable, _et _tu m'as empêché de tuer quelqu'un."

Peu rassurée, elle haussa les épaules : "On dirait que je sais comment faire plusieurs choses à la fois ?"

Damon grogna et s'avança si vite qu'elle ne vit qu'une silhouette floue, avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille et l'emporte dans la maison puis à l'étage. Elena poussa un cri avant de sagement choisir de l'agripper fermement jusqu'à ce que soudain, il la lâche. Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux pour se préparer à la chute, mais elle atterrit sur une surface étonnamment moelleuse sur laquelle elle rebondit plusieurs fois avant de s'arrêter.

Elena ouvrit les yeux and découvrit un grand lit dans une pièce à l'opposé du reste de la maison. C'était meublé, propre, et ça ressemblait beaucoup à la vraie chambre de Damon dans sa propre réalité.

Damon s'appuya au bois de lit, son fameux sourire illuminant son visage. "Elena Gilbert," dit-il, songeur : "Tu es sûre de ne pas être Katherine ? Elle n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen de redevenir humaine ?"

"Elle n'est pas moi," Elena passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches : "Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse redevenir humain." Damon acquiesça, l'esprit ailleurs, concentré sur le mouvement de sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle s'en rendit compte et cessa immédiatement.

Un demi-sourire amusé apparut sur son visage : "Et si je ne te crois pas ?"

"Je ne mens pas," répliqua-t-elle, sautant du lit et se plaçant face à lui : "Et je me moque que tu me crois ou pas."

Les yeux de Damon s'obscurcirent et soudain, il passa un bras autour d'elle, l'attirant contre lui. "Prouve-le." Murmura-t-il, resserrant son étreinte sur elle. "Prouve-moi que tu n'es pas Katherine."

Elena soutint son regard avec un air de défi, alors que son cœur battait plus vite sous l'étrange combinaison de crainte et d'excitation. _L'épreuve, _se réprimanda-t-elle sévèrement, _concentre-toi sur l'épreuve. _A voix haute, cependant, elle se contenta d'un seul mot : "Comment ?"

Il se pencha encore un peu plus sur elle, ses lèvres suspendues au-dessus des siennes : "Embrasse-moi."

* * *

><p><em>NdT2 : Alors alors, vous en pensez quoi ?<em>


	10. La luxure partie II

NdT : et on continue dans le péché de luxure... Tension, attirance et désir au programme !

* * *

><p><em>LUXURE : PARTIE II<em>

Elena fit un rapide calcul mental : si elle ne se trompait pas, il ne restait plus que deux épreuves : la luxure et la colère… Et Damon ne semblait pas particulièrement _en colère_, donc ça voulait dire…

"Non !" s'écria-t-elle, plaquant une main sur sa poitrine pour le repousser avant de reculer si vite qu'elle glissa : "Je ne peux pas t'embrasser !"

Damon l'observait, la stupéfaction la plus complète peinte sur son visage.

Il était plus qu'évident qu'aucune fille ne lui avait jamais résisté auparavant.

"Tu ne _peux pas_ m'embrasser ?" répéta-t-il, incrédule, ses yeux se rétrécirent alors qu'il la regardait le contourner : "Pourquoi pas ?"

Elena se passa les doigts dans les cheveux, agacée de se rendre compte qu'elle tremblait. "Je peux pas, c'est tout, ok ?" Elle tenta d'atteindre la porte, mais Damon lui bloqua instantanément le passage.

"En fait," lui dit-il d'une voix faussement calme : "Ce n'est _pas_ ok." Elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines lorsqu'il commença à tourner autour d'elle, à la manière d'un prédateur autour de sa proie. "Tu veux que je croie qu'une humaine non marquée est tombée_ par hasard _sur ma maison?" Il lui lança un regard noir : "Tu me prends pour un idiot, Elena ?"

C'était la deuxième fois ce soir qu'on l'appelait ainsi. Elle frissonna au souvenir très net de Matt lui adressant un sourire méprisant (_Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un humain non-marqué ?). _Puis elle répondit à Damon, l'air renfrogné : "Vous n'arrêtez pas de m'appeler comme ça ! Ca veut dire quoi ? Non-marqué ?"

Il eut momentanément l'air surpris qu'elle ne sache pas la réponse à cette question, mais un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage pendant qu'il la reluquait sans vergogne. Son regard était si osé qu'Elena se sentit soudain très exposée et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Face à ce geste, Damon haussa un sourcil mais il ne fit pas de commentaires. En revanche, il s'agenouilla lentement en face d'elle, le regard plongé dans les yeux d'Elena alors qu'il laissait lentement ses doigts effleurer les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Elle sursauta immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise : "Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Tiens-toi tranquille," murmura-t-il, déplaçant ses doigts sur sa robe et poursuivant son chemin vers le haut, au dessus de sa poitrine, caressant légèrement ses formes. Damon la sentait se raidir à son toucher alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains le long des bras nus puis de suivre le chemin inverse, et il ressentit un étrange plaisir lorsqu'elle frissonna involontairement. Sans lâcher son regard, il caressa ensuite sa gorge et glissa sur son visage : "Tu vois ?" dit-il à voix basse, "Non marquée."

Il fallut une bonne seconde à Elena pour réaliser qu'il avait cessé d'explorer son corps, et elle sortit immédiatement de sa transe. "C'était quoi ça ?"

La voix de Damon se durcit : "Tu n'as pas été mordue, Elena! Il n'y a _aucune_ trace de morsure sur ton corps, aucun signe qu'un vampire a déjà bu ton sang. Quelqu'un comme toi ne tombe pas _par hasard _dans un endroit comme celui-ci ! Les seules personnes qui savent où se situe cet endroit sont des vampires et les humains que ces vampires amènent ici." Sa mâchoire se serra : "Tu n'es ni l'un ni l'autre."

"Oh..." _Ca expliquait beaucoup de choses. _"Je vois."

"Ouais," se moqua-t-il, se rapprochant pour pouvoir prendre son visage dans ses mains : "C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin que tu m'embrasses."

Il baissa la tête vers la sienne mais il s'immobilisa lorsqu'elle murmura : "Mais tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas Katherine."

"Fais-moi plaisir," souffla Damon, et elle sentit ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent malgré elle. Au moment où sa bouche effleurait la sienne, un petit bip résonna dans la pièce et il recula, jurant tout bas.

Hébété, Elena ouvrit les yeux et vit Damon sortir un téléphone portable de sa poche et l'amener à son oreille, plein de colère. "Quoi ?" gronda-t-il. "J'espère que c'est vraiment important, Matt. Quoi ? Tu es sûr ?"

Il traversa la pièce à toute vitesse pour regarder par la fenêtre, laissant Elena immobile, complètement hébétée. _Suis-je réellement restée là à ne rien faire, l'ai-je vraiment presque laissé m'embrasser ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? _Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre silencieusement, prête à tout pour un peu d'air frais. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et descendit les marches de l'escalier, une par une, se retournant fréquemment pour s'assurer que Damon était toujours occupé.

Elle n'avait descendue que la moitié des marches lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée, le cadenas intérieur se brisant en deux et retombant, inutile, sur le sol. Bouche bée, Elena regarda Stefan et Caroline entrer en dansant, tous deux ivres morts. "Je suis rentré !" chantonna Stefan, son bras jeté n'importe comment sur les épaules de Caroline alors qu'ils entraient en trébuchant. "Je t'ai manqué ?"

"Chut," rit Caroline bêtement, en ajoutant assez fort : "Il va t'entendre !"

"Et c'est pas ce qu'on veut…" Stefan arborait un air faussement sérieux avant de se tordre de rire, visiblement saoûl. Maladroitement, il prit Caroline par les épaules et la fit se tourner vers lui, refermant la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied. Puis il la poussa brusquement contre la rampe, ses mains s'emmêlant dans les cheveux blonds tandis qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de percer la peau de son cou avec ses crocs.

"Non !" s'écria Elena, sortie de sa rêverie à la vue du sang de son amie dégoulinant sur le sol : "Arrête !"

Stefan leva les yeux sur l'escalier, son expression devenant presque comique. "Katherine?" Il repoussa Caroline sans y réfléchir à deux fois et grimpa les escaliers en un éclair. Il faillit trébucher mais il parvint à retrouver son équilibre en dévisageant Elena, émerveillé. "Mon dieu," il tendit la main pour toucher son visage : "Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir... Tu m'as tellement manqué, Katherine..."

"Je…"

"Tu plaisantes ?" grinça Caroline en portant une main à son cou en jetant un regard furieux à Stefan. "Ce n'est pas ta précieuse Katherine, gros nul! Même _moi _je vois que ce n'est pas un vampire ! Tout d'abord, regarde ce qu'elle porte !"

La main de Stefan retomba le long de son corps tandis qu'il reculait d'un pas. "Tu n'es pas Katherine ?" répéta-t-il, l'air déçu en levant les yeux sur elle : "Tu n'es qu'une humaine ?" Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, la rage apparut sur son visage et il se jeta sur elle. Elena hurla lorsqu'ils passèrent tous deux par-dessus la rampe, puis elle ferma les yeux pour se préparer à la chute de trois mètres.

Mais elle ne se produisit pas.

Elle sentit un fort courant d'air et Damon apparut sous elle, la rattrapant sans effort dans ses bras. D'un air possessif, il resserra son étreinte et il lança un regard meurtrier à Stefan. "Celle-ci est à moi, frérot," dit-il froidement : "Et tu sais ce que je pense du partage."

Stefan respirait laborieusement, déjà accroupi en position d'attaque. "Elle n'est pas marquée," cracha-t-il, "Comment peut-elle être à toi ?"

"Elle l'est, c'est tout," répliqua Damon. "Va t'occuper de tes autres jouets, Stefan." Il fit un signe de tête en direction de Caroline, "Ta petite amie saigne sur le tapis." Sur ces mots, Damon fila par la porte d'entrée.

Ils étaient assis dans un parc, chacun à une extrémité d'un banc. Elena ouvrit la bouche pour la centième fois au moins, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, donc elle la referma.

"J'ai construit _la casa de Salvatore_ à cause de mon frère," dit enfin Damon lorsque le silence se fit beaucoup trop long. "Là bas, nous pouvons obéir à notre nature autant que ça nous chante. Pas d'inhibitions, pas de règles, aucun lien avec notre humanité." Il la regarda : "On donne au monde réel une autre version de nous, mais c'est comme ça."

Elena se mordit la lèvre : "Est-ce que Stefan a toujours été aussi..."

"Intense ? Psychotique ?" Damon haussa les épaules : "Seulement quand il est ivre. La fille avec qui il était, Caroline... D'habitude, elle a une bonne influence sur lui. Elle le calme quand il part dans ses délires d'ivrogne."

"Elle est humaine ?"

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête : "Elle est la petite amie de Stefan, la plupart du temps. Il se nourrit d'autres filles parfois, mais c'est la seule qu'il met dans son lit."

A ces mots, Elena leva les yeux mais Damon la fixait avec une telle intensité qu'elle détourna immédiatement le regard. Mal à l'aise, elle s'éclaircit la gorge : "Hum, et comment se sont-ils rencontrés ?"

D'un ton détaché, Damon répondit : "Il la harcelait."

"Pardon ?"

Son expression ahurie le fit rire : "Un jour, Stefan l'a repérée dans un bar. Il a fait semblant d'être humain et ils sont sortis plusieurs fois ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il décide de l'amener à la maison et de lui dire la vérité. Evidemment, elle a pris ses jambes à son cou." Damon secoua la tête : "Cette semaine là, Stefan a été une véritable plaie. Il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu pour la reconquérir avant de recourir à la peur."

Elena ne voulait pas savoir, mais une curiosité morbide la poussa à demander : "Qu'a-t-il fait ?"

Damon se rapprocha d'elle sur le banc, un sourire plein de malice naissant sur ses lèvres. "Et bien," commença-t-il, "Elle l'avait déjà invité chez elle... dans son manoir." Il précisa, face au regard surpris d'Elena. "La famille de Caroline a pas mal d'argent. C'est probablement la troisième ou quatrième famille la plus riche de la ville." Il haussa les épaules avec indifférence : il était clair que les Salvatores étaient les premiers sur cette liste.

"Donc, ils ont un énorme aquarium dans cette maison...l'un de ces trucs énormes, du sol au plafond," Damon sourit alors sombrement, et Elena eut soudain des craintes sur l'histoire qui allait suivre. "Un jour lorsque Caroline est rentrée, elle a vu une grande boîte blanche posée par terre. Alors elle s'est agenouillée pour l'ouvrir…"

"Oublie ça !" Elena sauta sur ses pieds, mais Damon l'imita et attrapa son bras pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

"Oh allons," se moqua-t-il à voix basse en se penchant en avant pour murmurer à son oreille : "Tu ne veux pas savoir comment tout ça s'est terminé ?" Elle se raidit en le sentant repousser lentement ses cheveux sur le côté pour pouvoir poser ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. "Donc, elle a ouvert la boîte," murmura Damon, "et a découvert quatre de ses précieux piranhas- morts- tous attachés à une corde, avec un petit mot de Stefan qui disait…"

Elena tourna les talons, se retournant pour observer l'expression suffisante sur le visage de Damon : "Tu mens."

"Absolument pas," la contredit Damon, "Je veux juste te montrer comme c'est _facile _pour les vampires d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent." Pendant un moment, il soutint son regard avant de baisser la tête pour l'embrasser au creux de la gorge. Les battements de son cœur se firent plus erratiques lorsqu'il continua à déposer des baisers le long de sa joue jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. "Alors donne-moi juste ce que je veux," murmura-t-il, sa voix ondulant entre séduction et désir. "Elena..."

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir ou même décider consciemment de la marche à suivre, Damon réduit à néant la distance qui les séparait encore, sa bouche agissant de façon experte contre la sienne. Lorsque leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, ils titubèrent tous deux jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Elena frappe un mur de pierre. Le souffle coupé, elle chercha à respirer mais Damon en profita pour la soulever de telle façon que ses jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille. "C'est mieux," marmonna-t-il avant de reposer sa bouche sur la sienne, ses mains furetant pour enlever les bretelles de sa robe.

Lorsqu'il se tourna pour embrasser sa peau nouvellement exposée, Elena put enfin voir une grande fontaine au milieu du parc. Elle était probablement très belle au soleil, mais c'était difficile de distinguer le filet d'eau pendant la nuit.

Cependant, ce n'est pas ce qui attira son attention.

Le visage de Bonnie se reflétait dans le rideau d'eau, l'air désapprobateur. Ses lèvres bougèrent, et Elena entendit les mots aussi clairement que si Bonnie avait été juste à côté d'elle. "_Vous êtes en train d'échouer à l'épreuve."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Première intervention de la « vraie » Bonnie ! Faut dire qu'on comprend Elena, dur de résister au vampire aux yeux bleus, non ? La partie 3 arrive bientôt, c'est promis ! (Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose, j'adore cette épreuve lol !)<strong>


	11. La luxure partie III

**NdT : Et voilà, dernière partie de la luxure... La prochaine (et dernière) épreuve sera la colère. Et on sait tous que Damon et la colère, c'est une grande histoire ! lol Merci pour vos commentaires en tout cas, je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas à tout le monde, mais sachez que ça me touche beaucoup, et je transmettrai vos compliments à l'auteur !**

* * *

><p><em>LUXURE : PARTIE III<em>

Damon sentit Elena se raidir dans ses bras, et il releva la tête pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il fut étonne de voir son regard perdu au loin, l'air presque terrifiée. "Elena ?" Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, mais ne vit rien du tout. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Respiration forcée, joues brûlantes, Elena secoua la tête, ses cheveux volant autour de ses épaules avec force. "Damon, je… _Ca_... On ne peut pas faire ça !" Incrédule, il se contenta de la regarder alors qu'elle desserrait l'emprise de ses jambes sur sa taille et s'éloignait de lui.

"Elena…" Il se tourna une fois de plus pour essayer de deviner ce qui l'avait effrayée, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une fontaine en pierre. Lorsqu'il lui fit à nouveau face, il se rendit compte qu'elle s'éloignait si vite de lui qu'elle courait presque. "Alors tu ne comptes pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?" lui lança-t-il fort, se renfrognant lorsqu'elle refusa de le regarder.

Cependant, elle s'arrêta, les épaules affaissées. "Je ne peux pas faire cela," dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait forte, même si elle eut l'intuition de ne pas y être parvenue. "C'est juste que... je ne peux pas."

"C'est des conneries." Damon vint se placer devant elle en un éclair, sans commenter le fait que son regard plongea immédiatement au sol pour ne pas avoir à le regarder. Il l'étudia un moment avant de remettre en place les bretelles de sa robe. Lorsqu'elle garda les yeux baissés, il posa les mains sur ses épaules : "Pourquoi tu te bats contre ça ?"

Tremblante, elle inspira : "Contre quoi ?"

"Cette attirance, Elena," il resserra inconsciemment son emprise sur elle, l'obligeant à le regarder. "Il s'est passé quelque chose entre nous, là-bas." il plongea son regard dans le sien : "Tu ne peux pas le nier."

Elena secoua la tête une fois, mais sans conviction. "Ca n'a pas d'importance." marmonna-t-elle enfin. "Juste parce qu'on ressent... une attirance... envers quelqu'un, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on doit l'écouter."

"En fait, Elena," la corrigea Damon, avançant délibérément d'un pas vers elle : "Dans mon monde, c'est _exactement_ce que ça veut dire."

Ces mots attirèrent son attention et elle lui lança soudain un regard noir : "Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais tout le monde ne joue pas avec _tes_règles, Damon."

Il haussa un sourcil amusé : "Depuis quand ?"

"Depuis tout de suite," répondit-elle, la mâchoire serrée, se dégageant de son étreinte en virevoltant pour s'éloigner de lui.

Damon saisit son bras et l'attira à nouveau à lui, les yeux brillants de menace : "Tu sais ce que les vampires peuvent faire, Elena," l'avertit-il, "Je peux très facilement te rendre... plus aimable."

"Tu veux dire utiliser la contrainte ?" répliqua froidement Elena : "Evidemment tu pourrais... Mais tu ne le feras pas."

"Oh vraiment ?" dit-il d'une voix traînante. "Et pourquoi pas ?"

Elle repoussa ses cheveux sur son épaule : "Parce que ce serait vraiment pathétique si Damon Salvatore était forcé de recourir à la contrainte pour avoir une fille."

En un clin d'œil, il passa de désinvolte à la fureur la plus noire. "Fais-moi confiance, _Elena,_" gronda-t-il presque : "Il fera véritablement froid en enfer le jour où j'aurai besoin de mes pouvoirs pour mettre une femme dans mon lit." Il plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elle : "Tu verras bien."

Elena savait qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. "C'est une menace ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. "Ou une promesse ?"

Un sourire apparut lentement sur les lèvres de Damon tandis qu'il soutenait son regard : "Tu finiras par être exactement là où je le souhaite, Elena."

Son expression ne varia pas : "Et ça serait où exactement ?"

"Sous moi," ses yeux brillèrent : "Hurlant passionnément mon nom au cœur de l'action."

Elena savait qu'il essayait de la faire réagir c'est pourquoi elle se contenta noter nonchalamment : "Tu es sûr d'être en position de faire ce genre de commentaires ?"

Damon n'eut pas l'air intimidé : "Je t'aurai, Elena. Pas de tour, pas de pouvoirs." Il inclina la tête vers elle : "Ce sera réel."

Ils restèrent à se regarder en silence, qu'une voix familière vint troubler, brisant la tension de plus en plus palpable. "Damon ? Tout va bien ?" Elena se retourna et vit Matt s'approcher d'eux, l'air confus. "La fille est encore vivante ?"

"Je suis juste là, tu sais," répliqua vivement Elena, et Damon masqua tant bien que mal son sourire.

"J'ai décidé de la garder près d'ici," répondit Damon avec mépris : "Tu t'es occupé de la situation à propos de laquelle tu m'as appelé tout à l'heure ?"

Matt hésita : "Ton frère a laissé un sacré bazar au bar. Six cadavres cette fois-ci. Et heu, Alaric m'a dit de te dire que Stefan est vraiment banni cette fois."

"Ric dit ça tous les deux jours."

"Je crois qu'il le pensait vraiment... C'était plutôt sanglant là-bas."

"Bien, il faudra encore que j'ai une discussion agréable avec mon cher frère demain matin une fois qu'il sera dégrisé." Damon leva les yeux au ciel : "Tu sais, je crois qu'il commence réellement à trouver un intérêt à ces discussions à cœur ouvert."

Matt n'avait pas l'air de l'écouter et il désigna Elena du doigt : "Alors puisque tu la gardes dans le coin, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux m'offrir ses services cette nuit ?"

La colère laissa un moment Elena sans voix et Damon intervint avant qu'elle puisse parler. "Je crains que non," dit-il à Matt, "La fille est à moi."

"Vraiment ?" Matt retroussa les lèvres : "Parce qu'elle n'a toujours pas l'air marquée..."

Damon se raidit, se déplaçant nonchalamment d'un pas sur la gauche pour se placer entre Elena et Matt. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin, une soif de sang non réprimée dansant sur son visage. Puis, avant que quiconque puisse réagir, il contourna Damon pour atteindre Elena.

Son cri mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Matt l'étrangla, l'attirant tout près de son corps. Damon avait l'air furieux, mais Matt n'y prêta pas attention et il eut un sourire méprisant : "C'est trop bête, tu as eu ta chance... Je vais être son premier alors..."

"Je ne ferais pas ça si…"

Mais Matt s'était déjà transformé, déchirant vicieusement la gorge d'Elena. Elle hurla de douleur lorsque Damon bondit en avant et plaqua Matt au sol. "Tu ne l'as pas marquée," gronda Matt, en essayant de repousser Damon. "C'était une proie légitime !"

Damon le surplombait, la fureur évidente sur son visage. "Tu ne sais plus où est ta place, Matt. Je n'ai pas permis à mon frère de la toucher, et il est hors de question que je te laisse l'avoir."

Matt eut un rire moqueur : "Pourquoi pas ? Tu fais tourner toutes les autres filles. Celle-ci est ton coup de cœur de la semaine, elle n'est pas différente des autres !"

"Tu sais, je ne pense pas avoir de place dans mon équipe pour des idiots et des traîtres comme toi," grinça Damon, et en un éclair, il sortit un pieu en bois de la poche arrière de son pantalon et le planta dans le cœur de Matt.

Elena lutta pour se remettre sur pieds, plaquant une main à son cou pour contenir le flot de sang. Elle sentait déjà le chaud liquide couler le long de son bras et tâcher sa robe en gouttant lentement sur le sol. Damon se retourna pour la regarder, une émotion non-identifiable vacillant dans ses yeux. "Laisse-moi voir," exigea-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête et recula rapidement. "Elena, tu perds beaucoup de sang, laisse-moi juste voir…"

"Ne t'approche pas," le prévint-elle, clignant des yeux alors que sa vue se brouillait : "Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide."

"Whoa," Damon apparut soudain près d'elle, la saisissant alors qu'elle tombait en arrière. Il secoua la tête : "Je ne te comprends pas, Elena. J'ai _tué_l'un des membres de confiance de mon équipe pour toi... La plupart des filles se pâmeraient pour quelque chose comme ça !

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre d'une voix cinglante, mais il l'interrompit.

"Te fatigue pas, je sais que tu n'es pas comme la plupart des filles." répliqua Damon, "Alors veux-tu bien boire mon sang, histoire que je n'ai pas encore un _autre_ cadavre sur les bras ce soir ? Parce que je crois que les six de Stefan sont mon maximum. C'est tout ce que je peux gérer."

Faiblement, Elena le vit mordre son poignet et l'amener près de ses lèvres. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne l'obligea pas à boire. Au contraire, il attendit patiemment qu'elle décide de le prendre ou non.

Ce fut cette attention, plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait d'autre, qui la poussa à prendre sa décision. Elle amena son poignet jusqu'à sa bouche et suça les deux piqûres avec hésitation, laissant le sang couler dans sa gorge et remplacer celui qu'elle avait perdu. Après quelques instants, elle leva les yeux et fut choquée par l'intensité du feu qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

Elle fut encore plus surprise de la manière dont son corps réagit immédiatement, le désir combattant ses instincts les plus primaires.

Elena lâcha son poignet mais ne bougea pas. "Merci," murmura-t-elle doucement, levant les yeux sur lui, "Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu as tué Matt ?"

Damon semblait lui-même ne pas connaître la réponse. "Je suppose... Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre te souille," dit-il enfin, haussant les épaules : "Je te veux toute à moi."

Elle faillit gronder, exaspérée. _Cette épreuve est impossible ! Il ne pense qu'au sexe… Comment diable suis-je supposée changer cela ?_

"Parce que tu _es_ différente," poursuivit-il à l'improviste, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. "La façon dont tu t'es opposée à moi quand on s'est rencontrés, le fait que tu aies essayé de sauver Andie même si tu ne la connaissais pas, et après tu as tenté d'aider Caroline... Tu as une véritable fougue, Elena. J'aime ça chez toi."

Elena le dévisagea : "Je croyais..." sa voix dérailla et elle fut obligée de recommencer : "J'ai cru que tu me désirais parce que je ressemblais à Katherine."

Damon fronça les sourcils : "Je le pensais aussi. Mais en vérité... tu ne me la rappelles pas du tout." Il baissa les yeux sur elle puis se pencha en avant, déposant gentiment un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. "Il y a quelque chose entre nous, Elena. Tu le sais." Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il embrassait son front avant de murmurer : "Pourquoi ne pas nous donner une chance ?"

Hésitante, elle ouvrit les yeux, les battements de son cœur résonnant dans ses oreilles. Par-dessus son épaule, elle pouvait voir un tourbillon noir commencer à se former et elle sentit des larmes perler sous ses paupières, mélange de soulagement qu'il avait réussi l'épreuve_—_et une pointe de regret parce qu'elle devait partir. "Ok," acquiesça-t-elle doucement, glissant ses bras autour de son cou et effleurant ss lèvres : "Je vais nous donner une chance."

Damon sourit contre sa bouche en approfondissant le baiser, et elle les fit lentement tourner pour être dos au portail. Alors que les mains de Damon descendaient sur sa taille pour l'attirer vers lui, elle sentit le tourbillon l'emporter.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PS NdT : c'est pas trop chou cette fin d'épreuve ? Dur dur de résister à la place d'Elena, non ? lol<em>**


	12. La colère

**A/N:**On y est, dernier péché ! Et sûrement le plus dur de tous...

* * *

><p><em>CHAPITRE 12<em> _: COLERE_

Alors qu'Elena reprenait lentement ses esprits, elle était vaguement consciente d'être étendue sur une surface moelleuse, un lit ou peut-être un canapé. Ensuite, elle entendit les sons de voix étouffées planant au-dessus d'elle.

"On n'est même pas sûrs que ça ait marché… Ces choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu !"

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?"

Puis, le silence suivit.

Elena se concentra sur le _clop, clop, clop _de la pluie s'écrasant sur le verre. Il ne lui vint à l'esprit que tardivement que quelque chose clochait terriblement. D'un coup, tout était trop fort, mais en même temps étrangement étouffé comme si elle n'était plus à l'intérieur de son propre corps.

"Encore combien de temps ?" demanda une troisième voix ; la voix mélodieuse d'une fille qui semblait morte de peur. "Cela fait longtemps…"

"Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra," cracha quelqu'un, "Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, putain !"

La peau d'Elena la picota, étant tout d'abord trop chaude puis trop froide.

Elle frissonna.

Quelqu'un repoussa une chaise, le bois frottant le sol. "Hey," murmura la première voix, "Vous avez vu ? Je pense… Je pense que je l'ai vue bouger !"

L'air tourbillonna soudain autour d'elle et elle sentit des doigts caresser doucement sa joue. La chaleur se répandit instantanément jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même et elle battit des paupières en réponse. "Elena ?" la voix était pleine d'espoir, "Tu m'entends ?"

Des pas légers s'approchèrent avec précaution, un par un. La fille qui avait parlé auparavant chuchota : "Damon, que se passe-t-il ?"

_Damon..._

Soudain, Elena manqua d'air, ses poumons se serrant de douleur, à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où quelqu'un posait une main lourde sur son épaule. "Respire !" lui ordonna une voix sévère : "Reste calme pour moi, Elena."

_Je ne me sens pas très calme. _Néanmoins, elle essaya d'acquiescer pour montrer qu'elle comprenait. Cependant elle referma presqu'immédiatement les yeux, ses pupilles agressées par la clarté de la pièce.

"Il y a trop de lumière pour elle," s'écria quelqu'un rapidement : "Mettez quelque chose devant les vitres !"

"Mais les rideaux sont déjà fermés… et il fait très sombre !" se plaignit la fille.

"Caroline !"

Elena rouvrit lentement les yeux, les plissant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse reconnaître les trois personnes debout près d'elle : Stefan, Damon, et Caroline. L'expression de leur visage était si sombre qu'elle comprit immédiatement que quelqu'un était mort. Son cœur se serra alors qu'elle parcourait du regard le salon de la pension Salvatore : il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. _Oh mon dieu. _"Jérémy ?" dit-elle d'une voix rauque : "Où est-il ?"

"Shh," la rassura Caroline, les yeux brillants de larmes retenues, "Jérémy va bien. Il est à l'hôpital... Bonnie et Alaric sont avec lui." Elle caressa les cheveux d'Elena et répéta fermement : "Il va s'en sortir."

"Elena," Stefan entra dans son champ de vision, l'inquiétude lui faisant plisser le front. "Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ?"

"Je me sens..." elle fronça les sourcils : "Etrange. Tout est si..." Elena regarda derrière l'épaule de Stefan et fut ébahie de voir que le bleu azur des yeux de Damon avait laissé place à un dangereux gris orageux. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?" s'écria-t-elle, arrivant soudain à la conclusion que quelque chose lui était arrivé à _elle_. "Pourquoi vous faites tous une tête d'enterrement ?"

"Ma chérie," commença Caroline, mais Stefan posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme s'il demandait à son frère la permission pour quelque chose. Quand pas un muscle de Damon ne tressaillit et qu'il ne répondit pas, Stefan soupira et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir regarder Elena dans les yeux.

"Tu ne te souviens de rien ?" l'interrogea-t-il, "Rien du tout ?" Elle secoua la tête, et essaya de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il l'aida puis se releva pour s'asseoir sur la table basse. "Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Klaus ?" essaya-t-il encore, "La bataille ?"

Elena s'affaissa dans les coussins, énervée par cette conversation. "Stefan, que se passe-t-il ?"

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais il ne dit rien. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et une fois de plus, il se retourna vers Damon, l'implorant presque.

Damon ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Mais ensuite il avança, s'asseyant près Elena sur le canapé et prenant sa main dans la sienne. "Il y a deux semaines," commença-t-il d'une voix rauque. "Nous avons enfin localisé Stefan et Klaus. On les cherchait depuis des mois, allant d'impasse en impasse. Mais ensuite, on a enfin fait une découverte."

"Et ne t'inquiète pas pour la soif de sang," ajouta Caroline lorsqu'elle vit le regard qu'Elena lança à Stefan : "On a travaillé là-dessus. Il a fait d'énormes progrès."

Stefan tenta de sourire, mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une grimace.

"Comme tu peux l'imaginer," continua Damon sombrement, "Klaus voulait se venger. La grosse confrontation a eu lieu hier soir."

"Klaus..."

"Est mort."

Elena poussa un soupir de soulagement. _Au moins, je n'ai pas à m'occuper de Klaus dans cette épreuve._Puis elle se souvint : "Tu as dit que Jérémy était à l'hôpital ?"

Le visage de Damon se durcit : "Il essayait de te sauver."

"Moi ?" elle se redressa et sentit Damon resserrer sa prise sur sa main, "Pourquoi ?"

"Tout s'est passé si vite," une unique larme coula sur le visage de Caroline et elle se hâta de l'essuyer. "La sorcière de Klaus était puissante, et Bonnie avait du mal... Tyler était tombé dans les pommes, Alaric avait été poignardé... Katherine et Stefan avaient été attaqués avec de la verveine." Caroline s'interrompit, "Il n'y avait plus que Damon et moi contre Klaus... On n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il se passait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

"Tu m'as fait boire ton sang, Elena," dit Stefan d'une voix brisée dans le silence qui suivit : "Tu voulais que je les aide dans la bataille et tu savais que du sang humain dissiperait les effets de la verveine."

Damon serrait désormais si fort sa main qu'elle avait mal.

"Jérémy t'a dégagée," Caroline frissonna, "Il hurlait... Et la tempête était si forte... J'ai tourné la tête et je t'ai vue au sol, te vidant de ton sang." Elle s'interrompit : "Damon…"

"Je t'ai donné mon sang," la coupa Damon, impassible. "Puis je t'ai emportée loin de tout ça." Il baissa les yeux et déglutit péniblement : "Je pensais que tu serais en sécurité, Elena. Tout le monde se battait, je ne pensais pas..."

"Aucun de nous n'y a pensé," Stefan tendit la main pour toucher l'épaule de son frère. "Aucun de nous ne pouvait deviner que Klaus avait trouvé une seconde sorcière."

Puis le silence retomba, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant donner les détails manquants pour éclaircir les points noirs de l'histoire.

Mais Elena avait déjà compris. Et bien qu'elle se répète sans cesse que ce n'était qu'une épreuve, l'horreur se répandait insidieusement dans ses veines. "Je suis m-morte ?" réussit-elle à articuler, "J'ai été tuée ?"

"La sorcière," murmura Caroline, "Elle t'a tuée... Elle a ramené ton corps à la clairière. Klaus était si content qu'il a été distrait, il s'est relâché. Bonnie est parvenue à le vaincre."

"Donc je suis morte avec du sang de vampire en moi." Elena regarda Damon : "Ton sang."

Stefan prit son autre main, sans remarquer ou se moquant du fait que Damon ne l'avait pas lâchée. "Tu as mis longtemps à revenir à la vie," dit doucement Stefan, "Nous avions peur que ça n'ait pas marché... que tu ne reviendrais jamais..."

"Est-ce que je suis..." Elena lutta pour prononcer le mot : "un vampire ?"

"Si tu bois du sang humain," répondit finalement Damon d'une voix rauque, "Alors la transition sera complète."

A ce moment-là, on frappa timidement à la porte d'entrée et ils se retournèrent tous pour voir Tyler entrer dans le salon, hésitant. Il eut l'air particulièrement soulagé en voyant Elena assise et il lui adressa un sourire sincère : "Tu vas bien."

Elena tenta de lui rendre son sourire, mais son visage était figé. "En quelque sorte," répondit-elle, ne sachant pas s'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Elle interrogea Caroline du regard : "Est-ce qu'il...?"

"Il est au courant," répondit Caroline avant de se tourner vers Tyler : "On vient de finir de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose."

Tyler inspira profondément, glissant ses mains dans ses poches en fixant Elena. "As-tu... pris ta décision ?"

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et fronça les sourcils : "A propos de quoi ?"

Il eut l'air surpris : "Si tu vas boire du sang humain ? Si tu vas devenir un vampire ?"

Ebahie, Elena le regarda sans un mot.

Damon se leva, l'air menaçant : "Elle n'a pas à décider maintenant. Elle a encore du temps."

Tyler acquiesça rapidement : "Oui, bien sûr." Il regarda Damon mais ses yeux revinrent vite sur Elena : "Je... Je veux que tu saches que c'est _ta_ décision, Elena. Ne laisse pas... d'autres personnes... décider pour toi de ton destin. Quand je suis devenu un loup-garou... Je m'étais battu si fort pour que ça n'arrive pas, mais après je n'avais plus le choix. Mais _ça_... Ca dépend de toi, Elena. Ne l'oublie pas."

"Merci, Ty—"

"Sors d'ici."

Tyler écarquilla les yeux : "Quoi ?"

Menaçant, Damon avança d'un pas : "J'ai dit_, _sors d'ici."

"Hey," indignée, Caroline protesta : "Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?"

"Tu n'as pas le droit de venir dans _ma_ maison dire des choses pareilles à Elena."

Damon grogna : "En fait, pourquoi tu ne resterais pas loin d'elle à partir de maintenant ? Tout est de ta faute, en plus !"

Chancelante, Elena se leva, écartant les bras devant Damon. "_Ne fais pas ça_," lui souffla-t-elle, "Ce n'est la faute de personne !"

"Si tu ne m'avais pas mordu, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'antidote, et Stefan ne serait pas parti en se sacrifiant, et ensuite on n'aurait pas été obligés d'aller le sortir des griffes d'un HYBRIDE incroyablement instable !" hurla Damon, "Et rien de tout cela ne se serait produit ! DEGAGE !"

Pour le protéger, Stefan s'interposa entre Tyler et Damon. "Tu es en colère, tu es bouleversé," essaya-t-il de raisonner son frère : "Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis."

"Si," la respiration de Damon était laborieuse : "Chaque mot."

Caroline semblait furieuse : "Si Tyler s'en va, moi aussi ! S'il te faut un coupable, tu devrais t'en prendre à moi. C'est moi que tu es venu sortir de cette tombe, et c'est moi qui voulais aider Tyler, tu te souviens ?"

Les yeux de Damon lancèrent des éclairs : "Tu sais quoi ? Tu as raison. Tu peux partir, toi aussi." Lorsque Caroline resta immobile, Damon devint fou furieux. "PARTEZ !" hurla-t-il, la repoussant si fort qu'elle vola dans les bras de Tyler. "TOUS LES DEUX !"

"Ne l'écoute pas," marmonna Stefan à Caroline, "Il n'est pas dans son état normal…"

"C'est bon," répondit-elle brièvement, "Je comprends. C'est de la vie d'Elena dont on parle. Crois-moi, je comprends."

Impuissante, Elena observait la scène : "Tyler, Caroline... Je suis désolée. Vous savez que je ne vous en veux pas les amis..." Elle se tourna pour regarder Damon, mais pour la première fois elle eut réellement peur de la rage gravée sur son visage.

"Ce n'est pas grave," Tyler leva les mains tandis qu'il reculait vers la porte avec Caroline : "C'est sûrement mieux si on sort un moment. Que tout le monde se calme." Il fit un signe de tête à Stefan : "On passera à l'hôpital pour leur dire qu'elle est réveillée."

"Merci," Stefan referma la porte derrière eux puis regarda Damon avec désapprobation : "Tu ne peux pas blâmer des innocents. Tu sais que ce n'est pas leur faute."

Damon lança un regard noir à son frère : "Ne me cherche pas, Stefan."

"Hey, regarde-moi," Elena posa une main sur le torse de Damon et leva les yeux vers lui, implorante : "Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses. Je comprends. Mais..." Elle se mordit la lèvre, songeuse. "Tu sais ce qu'on dit sur la théorie du chaos ? L'effet papillon ? Quand un papillon bat des ailes dans un coin du monde, cela peut déclencher une série d'événements à l'autre bout de la terre…"

"Tu ne peux pas comparer…"

"Je dis juste que la plus petite, la plus insignifiante des choses peut avoir un impact bien plus grand qu'on pourrait jamais l'imaginer." l'interrompit doucement Elena, descendant sa main le long de son bras pour enlacer leurs doigts. "On ne peut en vouloir à personne pour ce qu'il s'est passé, Damon. Tu comprends ça ?"

Pendant une seconde, Damon la fixa avant de reculer brusquement et d'avancer à grands pas vers le bar. Inquiète, Elena l'observa alors qu'il fouillait avec colère dans les bouteilles vides avant de laisser échapper un cri de fureur et de jeter une des bouteilles dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Instinctivement, Elena couvrit son visage avec ses mains lorsque le verre se brisa dans un grand fracas. Elle entendit Stefan crier et baissa les mains juste à temps pour voir Damon passer la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse, la claquant violemment derrière lui.


	13. La colère partie II

_COLÈRE : PARTIE 2_

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, Elena était assise sur le canapé, ses doigts serrant fort un verre de scotch à moitié vide. Damon était parti en furie deux heures auparavant, et Stefan s'était immédiatement lancé à sa recherche, la laissant seule dans la maison pour ruminer ses pensées.

Depuis, elle n'avait de nouvelles d'aucun des deux frères.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, elle se tourna vers le son, les yeux plein d'espoir. Cependant, celui-ci mourut quand Stefan entra seul. "Je ne l'ai pas trouvé," lui dit-il avec lassitude, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'elle tenait à la main. Il lui adressa un petit sourire : "C'est moi qui t'ai poussée à boire ?"

"Quoi ? Oh," Elena reposa précipitamment le verre sur la table basse, "Ce, euh, n'est pas pour moi."

Stefan s'adossa au mur, levant un sourcil amusé. "Tu sais que cette excuse ne marche que s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce, non ?" Il ouvrit les bras et se moqua gentiment : "Mais ce n'était pas _ma _cigarette, je la tenais juste pour un ami…"

Elena se détendit et l'observa curieusement. "Tu es différent," dit-elle, songeuse. "Tu as l'air moins…"

"Ne te méprends pas," il se glissa à côté d'elle sur le canapé, la fatigue peinte sur son visage. "C'est juste un masque. Je voulais te voir sourire, même une seconde."

"Merci," dit-elle, et elle le pensait vraiment. "Mais plus sérieusement," elle désigna le verre d'un signe de tête : "Je ne buvais pas. J'ai juste pensé que si Damon revenait, je lui donnerais l'alcool et je le ferais parler…" Elle se mordit la lèvre anxieusement : "Je ne l'avais jamais vu si en colère. Peut-être la fois où il a découvert que Katherine n'était pas dans le tombeau—"

"Là c'est pire," l'interrompit Stefan, tout humour évaporé de sa voix. "Cette fois-là, j'ai cru qu'il avait touché le fond, mais maintenant c'est comme… Je ne sais pas comment le dire, Elena. Quand il a découvert que cette sorcière t'avait tuée..." Il secoua la tête : "Quelque chose s'est brisé en Damon. Je crois qu'il se moquait de vivre ou de mourir, tant qu'il tenait sa vengeance."

Elle déglutit péniblement : "Alors, il l'a tuée ?"

Stefan attendit une minute avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec précaution. "Oui. Et de la plus cruelle des manières... Je pense honnêtement qu'il essayait de mettre fin à sa propre existence en même temps. Mais quand Caroline a commencé à crier que tu étais morte avec du sang de vampire dans le corps... Alors il a commencé à se défendre."

Elena ferma les yeux, passant les doigts dans ses cheveux. _C'est pire que ce que je croyais._"Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?" demanda-t-elle à la place, sans croiser son regard. "Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?"

"Je veux que tu sachesla vérité," il parlait doucement, et posa une main sur la sienne. "Avant de... prendre une décision."

Elle contint les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. _Ce n'est pas vrai, _se rappela-t-elle, _ça fait partie de l'épreuve. _Mais tout de même, la simple pensée d'avoir à _refaire_ ce choix était trop dur à supporter. "Tu penses que je devrais faire quoi ?"

"Je ne prendrais pas la décision pour toi, Elena," répondit Stefan d'une voix triste. "Je l'ai prise pour Damon il y a des années, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. J'étais égoïste et ignorant et je... Je n'ai pas _pensé_ aux conséquences." Il l'observa avec sérieux : "Je ne te ferai pas ça. J'ai trop de respect pour toi."

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, les larmes brillant dans ses yeux se reflétant dans ceux du vampire.

"Je sais que nous ne sommes plus ensemble," continua Stefan doucement. "Mais je t'aimerai toujours, Elena." Il allait quitter la pièce quand il s'arrêta. "Damon... Il t'aime aussi. Probablement plus que tu ne le crois."

Elena se retourna, étonnée. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte d'entrée claqua. Elle se leva lorsque Damon s'arrêta dans le couloir, le regard perdu entre elle et Stefan. "Dieu merci tu vas bien," elle s'approcha de lui avec soulagement, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il refusa de la regarder. "Où étais-tu passé ? Stefan t'a cherché partout..."

"Dehors," répondit brièvement Damon. Puis il s'avança vers l'escalier d'un pas résolu, un grognement d'avertissement traversant ses lèvres quand Stefan attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter.

"Reste," lui ordonna Stefan à voix basse, "Discutez. Elle n'a plus beaucoup de temps." Puis il regarda Elena et lui sourit tristement avant de prendre sa veste et de passer la porte, la laissant seule avec Damon.

"Tiens," chuchota Elena en lui tendant le verre. "J'ai pensé que tu en en aurais peut-être besoin."

Damon hésita mais prit quand même le verre, effleurant les doigts de la jeune fille avec les siens. Leurs yeux se croisèrent brièvement et ils ressentirent tous deux l'étincelle, mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien. Il descendit d'un trait le contenu du verre avant de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Elle attendit qu'il parle, mais en vain.

Quand le silence devint assourdissant, Elena croisa nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux. "J'ai l'impression que mes sens sont exacerbés. Il fait sombre ici mais j'y vois quand même, j'entends des choses que je n'entendrais pas en temps normal, ma peau picote au contact de l'air, et j'ai ce... sentiment au creux de mon estomac, comme..."

"C'est ton corps qui te pousse à boire du sang humain," balança Damon, "Ca veut dire que tu commences à manquer de temps pour prendre ta décision." Il agrippa si fort le verre que celui-ci éclata soudain en mille morceaux, ce qui fit sursauter Elena. "Je vais bien," grogna-t-il avant qu'elle puisse poser la question. "Parfaitement bien."

Elena s'effondra sur son siège, absolument incapable de gérer son attitude. "Tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure," finit-elle par dire : "La façon dont tu as parlé à Caroline et Tyler... Ils n'ont fait que nous aider, tu le sais."

Damon laissa tomber les morceaux de verreet se leva brusquement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de colère. "Ne commence pas avec moi, Elena. Je ne suis pas d'humeur."

"Tu ne peux pas rester à rien faire et blâmer d'autres gens pour ce qui se passe !" Elle ne se rappelait pas s'être levée, mais soudain, elle se retrouva face à face avec lui alors qu'il lui hurlait dessus.

"TU CROIS QUE JE NE LE SAIS PAS ? TU CROIS QUE JE NE SAIS PAS QUE TOUT EST MA FAUTE ?"

Choquée, Elena bredouilla : "Qu-quoi ? Non, Damon, je ne—"

"Mon sang," gronda-t-il, avant de la secouer une fois en enfonçant si fort ses doigts dans ses épaules qu'il lui fit mal."C'était _mon _sang, Elena!" Il la lâcha et se détourna, mais pas avant qu'elle n'ait vu le supplice dessiné sur son visage. "Si je ne t'avais pas laissée seule, si je t'avais surveillée de plus près, si j'avais..." il s'interrompit, écrasant son poing sur le mur, preuve de sa détresse. "Tant de choses," murmura-t-il en tombant au sol, "Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais pu faire différemment."

"Hey, hey," rapidement, Elena s'agenouilla devant lui, l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. "Ne t'inflige pas cela," lui dit-elle avec passion. "Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce n'est la faute de _personne_ ! C'était peut-être juste... le destin."

A ces mots, il leva les yeux et la repoussa. "Ta mort," rugit-il "ce n'est _pas _le destin ! Ton destin ne peut pas être de mourir à 18 ans, Elena ! Ou de devenir un vampire..." Il appuya sa tête en arrière contre le mur. "Non. C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger." Il rit amèrement : "Ironique, non ? La personne que j'aime le plus dans ce monde... et je t'ai pris ce que tu chérissais le plus."

Face à son regard étonné, il marmonna : "Ta vie."

Le tic-tac s'intensifia dans ses oreilles, en même temps que la douleur lancinante dans son estomac.

Elena en eut le souffle coupé, et tout de suite, Damon saisit son poignet, l'observant en plissant les yeux. "Ca empire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Elle était incapable de parler donc elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

Immédiatement, il la souleva dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au canapé, l'air impuissant, alors qu'il s'agenouillait près d'elle. "On..." commença-t-il d'une voix rauque, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge et de recommencer. "On a des poches de sang au sous-sol, Elena."

Les larmes coulèrent librement sur son visage, car Elena savait ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle saisit sa main, l'attirant sur son cœur qui pourtant ne battait plus. "Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir, Damon," dit-elle en pleurant, "Mais je n'ai jamais voulu être un vampire non plus."

"Je sais," murmura-t-il, et elle sentit son cœur saigner en entendant l'agonie dans sa voix. "Mais je ne peux pas te perdre, Elena..." sa voix se brisa : "Je ne peux pas, c'est tout."

Elena lâcha sa main et passa son bras autour de son cou pour qu'il se rapproche. "Tu ne me perdras pas," dit-elle, perdant quelque peu le contrôle sur sa voix. "Je serai toujours à toi." Puis elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, le sentant presque immédiatement s'éloigner d'elle.

"Non," dit-il durement, "Ne fais pas ça." Elle le dévisagea, observant sa façade d'impassibilité s'effondrer devant ses yeux. "Elena, je t'en supplie," l'implora-t-il, "Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tu ne peux pas—"

Une autre convulsion la traversa, le besoin de sang se faisant plus fort. Elle plaqua une main sur son estomac, se sentant faiblir. _Non, il n'a pas encore réussi l'épreuve ! _"Damon," tenta-t-elle, "S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas te sentir responsable de ça ! _Promets-moi _juste de ne rien faire de stupide… Après... Après que je... Tu sais."

Il enfouit profondément les mains dans ses cheveux, sans la regarder. Puis il dit, d'une voix agressive : "Stupide comme quoi ? Que crois-tu que je vais faire, Elena?"

"Ne vas pas te faire tuer," répondit-elle sévèrement. "Je te connais, Damon... Je connais ta manière de penser." Elena tendit le bras pour toucher son épaule, pour le forcer à la regarder. "Tu me le promets ?"

Il ne lui répondit pas.

"Le plus dur dans ce monde, c'est d'y vivre," cita Elena, une pointe de désespérance dans la voix. "S'il te plaît, Damon... Tu dois me laisser partir. C'est..." elle déglutit, secouée par les sanglots : "C'est ce que je veux."

Damon croisa alors son regard, et elle sut que l'expression de son visage à cet instant serait à jamais gravé en elle. La douleur, la trahison, la perte, et le désespoir total frappèrent son cœur de plein fouet. _Après tout ce qu'il a enduré, on en arrive là..._

"Ok," souffla-t-il, soutenant son regard sans faiblir alors même qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. "Je te le promets."

"Merci," dit Elena faiblement, se reposant à nouveau sur le canapé et attirant Damon près d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord et baissa les yeux sur elle, enlevant gentiment les cheveux collés sur son visage. "Je t'aime," s'entendit-elle dire, et elle le sentir se raidir dans ses bras alors qu'il inspirait de l'air pourtant inutile.

Puis il se pencha lentement et pressa un baiser sur son front. "Je t'aime aussi," murmura-t-il, "je t'aime tant, Elena."

Dans le lointain, elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Stefan s'élever : "Est-elle...?"

"Elle n'a pas voulu le sang," répondit doucement Damon, "Elle est en train de mourir."

Elena ouvrit les yeux et vit Stefan et Damon côte à côte au-dessus d'elle, l'air plus accablés de douleur qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. "C'est mon choix," réussit-elle à articuler. "Merci de me laisser le faire."

"Même si ça nous tue," murmura Damon, s'agenouillant à nouveau pour l'embrasser très légèrement sur les lèvres. "Au revoir, Elena."

La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la profondeur océane de ses yeux bleus brillants.

Elle n'aperçut pas le portail, ne se souvint pas de la force du tourbillon... mais soudain elle se retrouva assise, haletant à la recherche d'air.

Bonnie et Katherine la regardaient, le soulagement et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas luisant dans leurs yeux.

Près d'elle, Damon revenait à la vie.

* * *

><p><em>~À suivre ~<em>

* * *

><p><strong>NdT : Alors, alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? Généralement, je ne suis absolument pas Delena, mais bon, cette scène est superbe je trouve (et je peux le dire vu que je ne fais que traduire lol) Encore deux chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire, merci de l'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et d'avoir laissé des reviews ! (n'hésitez pas à continuer ;-) )<strong>


	14. Tous péchés considérés

_CHAPITRE 14_

Damon avait l'impression qu'un épais brouillard se levait de son esprit, et il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que la clarté était la preuve qu'il se réveillait d'un profond sommeil. Tous ses sens le chatouillaient, et il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait autour de lui. Après une minute, il entendit la voix d'Elena parler à voix basse.

"Je suis partie combien de temps ?" murmura-t-elle, "Une semaine ?"

Surprise, Bonnie leva les yeux vers elle : "Non, juste un peu plus de 12 heures. On a lancé le sort à 7 heures ce matin, et il fait nuit maintenant." Elle hésita, "Comment te sens-tu ?"

"Epuisée," admit Elena, "C'était… plus dur que ce que je croyais. Enfin, je _savais_que ce serait difficile, mais je crois que je ne m'attendais pas à…"

"A te prendre au jeu ?" l'interrompit Katherine, un sourire suffisant effleurant ses lèvres. "Je crois bien que j'avais raison après tout tu les aimes bien tous les deux."

Elena tressaillit, et regarda Bonnie. "Est-ce que vous…" elle s'éclaircit la gorge : "Est-ce que vous avez pu voir tout ce qu'il se passait durant les épreuves ?"

"Non, je pouvais juste vérifier que tout allait bien une fois par épreuve… et encore, je n'avais le droit d'interférer que s'il était clair que tu échouais." Elle leva les yeux vers son amie : "Heureusement, ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois."

A ces mots, Elena rougit, évitant sciemment de regarder en direction de Katherine. Bien évidemment, cela n'empêcha pas son double de mettre son grain de sel dans la conversation. "Oui, apparemment tu avais l'air de bien t'amuser..."

"Et bien, ce n'était pas le cas," répliqua Elena sèchement. "Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée comme j'étais perdue et confuse pendant certaines de ces épreuves ? Je devais deviner quoi faire, comment agir, et comment le _guider_pour qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions !" Damon sentit un poids descendre du lit et comprit qu'Elena avait dû se lever sous l'effet de la colère. "Alors je t'interdis de me dire que je prenais du bon temps," dit-elle méchamment à Katherine, "Parce que toi, tu n'aurais jamais pu traverser tout cela !"

"T'as fini ?" demanda calmement Katherine. Elle attendit qu'Elena acquiesce séchement avant de continuer : "Je sais parfaitement que je n'aurais pas eu la moindre chance de pousser Damon à réussir ces épreuves. Je te l'ai déjà dit : s'il y a quelqu'un qui pouvait faire ressortir son humanité, c'est bien _toi_."

Elena cligna des yeux, surprise : "Etait-ce un... compliment ?"

"Pas du tout. Je mentionnais juste un fait." Katherine désigna le corps endormi de Damon, "Personne n'a eu un effet semblable sur lui. Même pas moi."

Une myriade d'émotions traversa Damon à la vitesse de la lumière, et soudain, il mourut d'envie de voir le visage d'Elena. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas encore à ouvrir les yeux. De plus en plus frustré, il entendit la voix d'Elena s'élever à nouveau.

"Le sort a bien fonctionné ? Il a réussi toutes les épreuves ?"

Bonnie hocha la tête.

"Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas encore réveillé ?"

"Son corps travaille pour le guérir de tous les effets encore actifs de la morsure de loup-garou," lui expliqua Bonnie, "Maintenant que tu as prouvé aux sorcières que Damon méritait une deuxième chance, il reprendra connaissance entièrement guéri. Comme neuf."

"Oh," soulagée, Elena inspira en tremblant encore : "Tu penses qu'il lui faudra combien de temps pour se soigner ?"

"Pas très longtemps," répondit Bonnie, mais elle semblait incertaine. Puis son regard s'adoucit : "Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu... perturbée."

"Certaines choses qui se sont passées pendant les épreuves... n'arrêtent pas de tourner dans ma tête et moi je suis assise ici et j'essaye de me convaincre que ce n'était pas _vrai._Qu-que tout ira bien." Elena leva les yeux sur Bonnie et avala sa salive : "Tout _ira _bien, pas vrai ?"

"Ca n'a pas été facile pour toi," répondit Bonnie compréhensive, "Pourquoi tu ne rentrerais pas chez toi te reposer ? On va rester avec—"

"Non," Elena secoua la tête : "Je ne peux pas partir. J'ai besoin de..." Elle regarda Damon, "Je veux être là quand il se réveillera."

Le silence retomba alors qu'elles regardaient Damon toutes les trois, espérant contre toute attente qu'il se réveillerait à cet instant. Lorsque ce ne fut pas le cas, Katherine soupira et fit impatiemment les cent pas dans la pièce, ramassant des objets au hasard et les reposant sans même les regarder. "Tu te souviens de beaucoup de choses ?" demanda-t-elle soudain à Elena, "De tout ?"

Elena s'effondra au bord du lit, et Damon sentit la chaleur émaner de son corps tout proche. "Oui" répondit-elle doucement, "Je me souviens de tout."

"La première épreuve," l'encouragea gentiment Bonnie, "Je t'ai vue sur une plage avec Damon, Stefan, Caroline, et... Lexi."

Si Damon avait pu ouvrir les yeux, il aurait vu les reproches traverser le visage de Bonnie ainsi que la réaction d'Elena. A la place, il entendit seulement sa réponse sourde. "Oui, ça c'était la fierté." Elena sourit d'un air las, "Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était probablement l'épreuve la plus facile..."

_Il les voyait... Ils étaient assis sur la plage, observant le coucher de soleil. Elle était en colère contre lui, car elle croyait qu'il avait dragué Lexi uniquement pour son propre égo. Mais après qu'il l'a mise au courant, son sourire rayonnant avait été une belle récompense.__'Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?' lui avait-elle demandé avec innocence, levant les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il répondit doucement :__'_Disons juste que j'ai vu la _lumière__...'_

"Je pense que tout le monde était humain dans celle-là," disait Elena, et Damon revint à la réalité. "C'était tellement étrange, de tous les voir si heureux et différent..." Un sourire mélancolique passa sur ses lèvres : "C'était comme si personne n'avait plus d'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête." Elle sourit plus franchement : "Et une fois que Damon a dépassé son problème de fierté, il était plutôt gentil à vrai dire..."

"Quand il le veut bien, il peut être un véritable charmeur," répliqua Katherine avec impatience, "Et la suivante ?" Elle lança un regard noir à Bonnie, "Tout ce que je sais de celle-là c'est que tu faisais semblant d'être moi ? 1864 ?"

"Les gens ont pensé que j'étais toi," la corrigea Elena, mais ensuite elle s'interrompit. "En fait, Emily m'a démasquée de suite. Je pense qu'elle savait qu'un sort faisait partie de l'équation."

L'espace d'une demi-seconde, les yeux de Bonnie s'éclairèrent : "Tu l'as vue ? Etait-elle..."

"Elle m'a beaucoup aidée," Elena sourit à son amie : "Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai survécu à cette épreuve sans elle." Elle regarda Katherine : "Quelle partie avez-vous vu ?"

"Le bal des fondateurs," la renseigna Bonnie, "Je t'ai vue danser avec Stefan... et j'ai vu Damon vous observer de loin."

Katherine eut un sourire moqueur : "Laisse-moi deviner, ça c'était l'envie."

Elena se tut une minute avant de répondre : "C'était drôle, d'une certaine façon. Emily a su tout de suite que je n'étais pas toi, puis Damon s'en est aussi rendu compte. Mais Stefan ne s'est douté de rien."

Bonnie fronça les sourcils : "Et alors comment as-tu convaincu Damon de surmonter sa jalousie ?"

_Il l'avait vue danser avec Stefan, et sentit la colère faire bouillir le sang dans ses veines. Alors il l'avait suivie à l'extérieur du manoir des Lockwood lorsqu'elle était sortie prendre l'air._A sa plus grande surprise, son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il se souvint avoir vu des larmes briller dans ses yeux cette nuit-là._ '_N'importe quelle femme serait chanceuse d'être courtisée par vous_,' lui avait-elle murmuré, _Je vous souhaite de trouver quelqu'un qui vous livrera entièrement son cœur, Damon. Vous le méritez._'_

"Il était tellement innocent," murmura Elena, "Et naif, et tellement _humain_. J'ai éprouvé..." elle marqua un temps d'hésitation : "J'ai éprouvé de la _compassion_ pour lui." Puis sa voix se durcit au moment où elle croisa le regard de Katherine, "Et je lui ai dit qu'il méritait mieux."

"Et ça a marché ?" répliqua Katherine méchamment : "Quel scoop."

"Ok," Bonnie leva les mains pour mettre un terme à la dispute. "Donc, il a réussi celle-là. Euh, la fois suivante, je t'ai vue en train de servir à boire à un groupe de personnes." Elle énuméra sur ses doigts : "Damon, Mason, Elijah, Matt, et Tyler. C'était quoi ça ?"

Elena leva les yeux au ciel : "Oh, ça c'était l'épreuve de l'avarice." Elle lança à Bonnie un regard accusateur : "C'est la première épreuve où je me suis vraiment sentie mal à l'aise. Enfin, comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez dur de devoir _travailler_pour Damon, mais j'étais sa bonne et—"

"Sa _bonne _?" l'interrompit Katherine, une lueur amusée dans le regard : "Quel pervers !"

A ces mots, un souvenir agréable parvint à l'esprit de Damon un qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. _Il avait demandé à Elena de séduire son frère dans le cadre d'un complot insensé conçu pour priver Stefan de son héritage, et elle s'était tellement montrée à la hauteur qu'il en avait encore le souffle coupé. Ils avaient décidé de tester ses techniques de séduction dans son bureau, et Elena avait commencé la soirée en lui versant un verre de vin et en murmurant avec coquetterie : 'Vous laisserez-vous tenter ?' Les sous-entendus s'étaient enchaînés jusqu'à ce qu'elle glisse une main dans son cou, se rapprochant de lui et chuchotant d'une voix pleine de séduction : '__On doit vraiment en dire plus__?'_

Inutile d'ajouter qu'après ça, il était fichu.

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles," répondit Elena d'un air renfrogné, mais aucune des deux autres filles ne manqua la légère rougeur qui apparut sur ses joues. "Ce n'était pas travailler pour lui le plus dur c'était de deviner le pourquoi de ses problèmes avec Stefan. Ils étaient tous les deux englués dans une sale compétition pour gagner l'entreprise familiale, et après j'ai découvert que tous leurs problèmes venaient de _toi_." Sa bouche se réduisit à un trait fin : "Même dans un univers alternatif, tu as réussi à les entuber tous les deux."

Bonnie masqua un sourire : "Comment tu t'en es sortie ?"

"Je me suis rendue compte que Stefan ne voulait que le pardon de son frère," sourit Elena, suivant le tracé des dessins du dessus de lit d'un air absent. "Donc, j'ai parlé à Damon et je lui ai parlé de ma brouille avec Jeremy parce que j'avais fait moi aussi fait quelque chose d'impardonnable." Elle haussa les épaules : "Je suppose que je l'ai touché."

Elle évita soigneusement de mentionner ce qui s'était passé _d'autre_ avant la fin de l'épreuve. Elle était loin de savoir que l'esprit de Damon courait sur la même voie. _Sous l'effet du plaisir, elle appuya la tête contre le mur lorsque ses lèvres se déplacèrent pour mordiller son oreille. 'Et _tu m'en voudrais terriblement si je t'arrachais cette robe dans la minute_?'_

"Elena ?"

Elle sursauta, surprise. Bonnie et Katherine la regardaient d'un air suspicieux. "Désolée," dit-elle rapidement, "Tu as dit quelque chose ?"

Bonnie baissa les yeux sur un morceau de papier : "Je voulais en savoir plus sur l'épreuve suivante ? J'ai vu que j'étais dedans..." Elle hésita : "On était en train de se disputer, j'ai l'impression."

"Oh, celle-là !" dit Elena sombrement. "Cet univers était... terrifiant. Presque tout le monde était mort à cause de Klaus, et Damon avait sacrifié ta famille pour nous sauver." Elle se mordilla la lèvre avec nervosité : "Et je suppose que j'avais décidé de quitter Mystic Falls... avec lui." Elle essaya de sourire à Bonnie : "Tu étais plutôt furieuse contre nous."

Une émotion vacillante traversa Damon, et l'instinct de protection lui retomba dessus à toute vitesse. _'__Klaus m'a proposé un marché, et j'ai accepté. Je te l'ai déjà dit, Elena, je ferais n'importe quoi pour te sauver… C'est toujours toi que je choisirai__.'_

"Je n'ai compris que c'était l'épreuve de la paresse que plus tard," réfléchit Elena à voix haute, "Alors je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je faisais. Mais je lui ai dit que partir n'était pas la bonne solution car c'était la facilité, et que nous devions rester pour affronter ce qui rester de Mystic Falls. Aider Stefan à tout reconstruire."

"Et il t'a écouté ?" Katherine semblait incrédule : "Juste comme ça ?"

Elena hésita, et Damon sut à quoi elle pensait. _Elle était assise sur ses genoux dans le fauteuil, son corps collé au sien comme s'il avait trouvé sa place. 'Je t'aime, Elena,' lui dit-il fermement. 'Où que tu ailles, j'irai. __Et si tu veux rester et faire ce qui est juste, alors je le ferai aussi__' Et après, elle lui avait répondu, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde : 'Je t'aime aussi.'_

"Nous avions un accord," Elena choisit soigneusement ses mots : "Dans ce monde-là, après tout ce qui s'était produit... c'est comme si nous nous étions tournés l'un vers l'autre, et nous partagions un lien..." Elle releva les yeux et la nervosité la gagna : "Bon, de toute façon, c'était la fin de l'épreuve de paresse." Elle fronça les sourcils en tentant de se souvenir : "La suivante, je crois, était la gourmandise. Damon était écrivain, et je travaillais dans une maison d'édition..."

"Un écrivain ?" Bonnie rit aux éclats : "C'est une blague ?" Elle regarda ses notes, vaguement confuse : "Quand je suis venue voir, je vous ai vus dans un aéroport... tu attendais qu'il arrive, non ?"

"Ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg," grommela Elena. "Il avait écrit ce livre_— _une histoire d'amour. C'était une version de l'amour hautement idéalisée, mais c'était... magnifique." Elle jeta un œil à Katherine : "Je suppose que c'était sur toi, mais ensuite tu es entrée en scène et tu lui as brisé le coeur... et alors il a arrêté d'écrire et devenu alcoolique."

Katherine grimaça : "Un peu mélodramatique, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Non," répondit Elena brièvement, son regard se perdant dans le vague en se rappelant la voix brisée de Damon lorsqu'il lui avait raconté son histoire. "Ca m'a pris un moment pour qu'il se confie, mais après je lui ai dit que..."

_'...__Mais en n'écrivant pas, tu la laisses__gagner, elle__. Tu la laisses contrôler ta vie__.' Damon leva le regard vers elle alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant lui, l'air sérieux : '__Ce livre et tout ce qui y est associé fait partie de ton passé, Damon. Ne la laisse pas influer sur ton futur.__'_Il ressassa les mots dans sa tête, impressionné par la force d'Elena face à une telle situation. Elle avait su exactement quoi dire, et quoi faire, pour tout arranger. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il l'aimait.

"Après cela, il a dit qu'il avait à nouveau envie d'écrire," ajouta Elena, lançant un regard noir à Katherine, "Et il a cessé de boire."

Bonnie barra une ligne sur son papier et continua sa liste : "Donc, celle d'après c'était la luxure."

"Je suis désolée pour..._"_Elena grogna et recouvrit son visage de ses mains, "Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'a pris. Vous auriez dû voir ce monde... Les vampires avaient envahi Mystic Falls et c'était tellement effrayanr e-et Matt était un vampire et Stefan était… psychotique et_—"_

"Hey, calme-toi," Bonnie caressa le bras d'Elena pour la réconforter. "Ca va... On ne te reproche rien. Je dirais, vu les circonstances, tu as plutôt bien contenu tes émotions." Elle hésita : "Ce que j'ai vu c'est quand Damon et toi..."

"S'embrassaient," compléta sèchement Elena, les joues brûlantes. En esprit, Damon revint en arrière, ramenant des souvenirs à du dos d'Elena contre un mur en pierre, ses jambes serrées autour de son torse alors que ses mains passaient sous sa robe flottante, les bretelles qui retombaient_— _jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte brusquement, sans aucune explication. Et maintenant, il commençait à penser que « l'intervention » de Bonnie était peut-être l'explication de ce brusque revirement.

Honnêtement, il ne comprenait pas que la sorcière ait _toujours_ le pire des timings.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment Damon," continuait Elena, "Je veux dire, je sais que chaque épreuve représentait un aspect différent de sa personnalité... mais celle-là était une version de lui tellement intensifiée, que c'était dur d'y voir le _vrai _Damon." Puis elle s'interrompit, songeuse. "Mais il m'a sauvé la vie, deux fois. Il m'a sauvée de Stefan et ensuite de Matt. Je me suis servie de ça pour le forcer à admettre qu'il ressentait autre chose de plus profond quelque chose d'autre que le sexe."

Les souvenirs de Damon et Elena étaient à nouveau synchronisés, et ils se rappelèrent tous deux ses derniers mots. _Il avait déposé un léger baiser sur son front, murmurant qu'il existait quelque chose entre eux... et ensuite elle avait enfin accepté de le reconnaître, l'embrassant sur les lèvres en murmurant : 'Ok, je vais nous donner une chance...'_

_"_Et c'est tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir l'épreuve ?" la questionna Katherine avec intérêt : "Qu'il dise qu'il t'aimait pour d'autres raisons?"

Elena acquiesça rapidement, pressée de passer à la dernière épreuve. "Celle dont je reviens tout juste était la colère." Son visage se durcit : "Cette fois, j'étais en train de mourir."

"Je n'ai vu que la fin," répondit Bonnie doucement, "Lorsque tu as choisi de mourir plutôt que de devenir un vampire."

Katherine plissa les yeux : "Cela n'a pas dû être une décision facile à prendre, surtout avec Stefan et Damon près de toi pour te convaincre du contraire."

Elena inspira profondément, refoulant ses larmes. "Je ne peux pas l'expliquer... la portée et la difficulté de ce choix," elle frissonna, "Et ils me regardaient mourir tous les deux. C'était surréaliste. Je ne..." sa voix se brisa : "Je ne veux plus jamais voir l'un d'eux souffrir autant." Damon sentit la main d'Elena se glisser dans la sienne et le serrer très fort. "Plus jamais," murmura-t-elle.

Un bip du téléphone de Bonnie brisa le silence et elle décrocha avec hâte : "Des nouvelles ?" Ses épaules s'affaissèrent sous la déception : "Ok. Tiens-moi au courant. Tout va bien ici. Oui, je t'aime aussi."

Elena connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle posa tout de même la question : "Des nouvelles de Stefan ?"

"Non."

Katherine secoua la tête : "Tes petits amis sont à leur recherche, mais je crois qu'ils sont partis d'ici. Qui sait où ils sont maintenant... ou ce que Klaus oblige Stefan à faire en échange de cet antidote..."

Malheureuse, Elena soupira puis baissa la voix : "J'espère vraiment que Damon ne se souviendra d'aucune des épreuves lorsqu'il se réveillera."

Bonnie fronça les sourcils : "Elena_—"_

Mais Katherine l'interrompit d'un air méprisant : "Pourquoi pas ? On dirait que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous aviez tissé pas mal de liens..."

"Tu ne comprends donc pas ?" répliqua Elena avec colère. "Damon va déjà se sentir suffisamment coupable de savoir que Stefan a dû se sacrifierjuste pour obtenir l'antidote... Que crois-tu qu'il ressentira s'il se souvient que lui et moi étions..." Elle bredouilla puis termina : "_que nous tissions des liens_, comme tu le dis si bien ?"

"Ecoute," tenta à nouveau Bonnie, mais Elena leva une main pour l'interrompre.

"Non. Ecoutez, je ne vous ai peut-être pas tout dit." Elle dit d'un seul trait : "En fait, je lui ai peut-être dit que je l'aimais au cours d'une des épreuves. Ou, à vrai dire, plus d'une." Elena se passa les mains dans les cheveux, désespérée. "Je ne veux pas qu'il vive avec cette culpabilité ! C'était _mes_mots, donc c'est à moi de porter cette croix_. _A moi seule."

"Qui dit que ce serait une croix à porter s'il s'en rappelait ?" demanda habilement Katherine, "C'est peut-être quelque chose qu'il a envie d'entendre, tu y as déjà pensé ?"

"Je le connais," murmura Elena, "S'il savait que nous avions échangé des mots d'amours dans les recoins de son esprit alors que Stefan est devenu l'_esclave_ de Klaus_... _Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner. Et je refuse qu'il ait à gérer cela."

"ELENA," hurla presque Bonnie, "Vas-tu m'écouter ?"

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" Elena se tourna vers elle, étonnée : "Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

A cet instant l'énergie revint enfin dans les veines de Damon, son corps retrouvant son état normal. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et serra instinctivement la main d'Elena pour lui signifier qu'il était réveillé. Le mouvement lui coupa le souffle et elle se retourna, ses yeux écarquillés : "Damon ?"

"Le seul et unique," il essaya de sourire en se redressant pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. "Alors," dit-il aux trois filles dans la pièce d'une voix traînante : "Vous êtes mes sauveurs, jolies jeunes filles ?"

"On pourrait dire ça," Bonnie avait les yeux fixés sur lui : "Mais Elena a fait le plus dur."

"De quoi te rappelles-tu ?" lui demanda Elena, l'urgence pointant dans sa voix, ses cheveux retombant sur son visage tandis qu'elle le regardait, pleine d'espoir. "Il y a eu ces 7 épreuves que je t'ai aidé à passer pour convaincre les sorcières que tu méritais une autre chance de vivre... Tu t'en souviens ?"

Damon hésita. Bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre, il savait qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur du changement dans leurs relations s'il se souvenait, et elle avait peur de leurs capacités à travailler ensemble pour trouver Stefan si les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était produit les hantaient tous les deux. Alors il mentit. "Vaguement," marmonna-t-il, essayant d'avoir l'air perdu. "Mais rien de précis... Mais j'ai le sentiment que je devrais te remercier, cependant."

Reconnaissante, Elena soupira, le soulagement visible sur son visage. "De rien," dit-elle en souriant, "Et n'y pense plus. Tout le monde a droit à une autre chance." Avec aisance, elle tapota son torse avant de se lever : "Je sais que tu te sens mieux, mais tu dois être affamé. Que dirais-tu si j'allais chercher des poches de sang ?"

Il acquiesça sans un mot et elle lui adressa un nouveau sourire radieux avant de quitter la pièce. "Katherine," dit Bonnie sèchement. "Va l'aider."

"Mais_—"_

_"Vas-y."_

Katherine marmonna à voix basse mais, à la plus grande surprise de Bonnie, elle suivit Elena hors de la pièce.

Damon étudia l'expression de Bonnie debout près de lui, bras croisés. "Merci," lui dit-il, "Je le pense vraiment. Je sais que tu n'étais pas obligée de lancer ce sort, alors merci."

Elle l'observa, l'air indécise. Mais soudain elle lâcha : "Pourquoi tu as fait cela ? Pourquoi as-tu menti en disant que tu ne te souviens de rien ?"

Il étouffa un grognement de dépit. _Bien évidemment, elle était au courant._ Il choisit de dire la vérité : "Parce que je vous ai entendu parler, et je savais que ça lui ferait plus de mal qu'à moi de savoir que je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai voulu... la protéger... de cette douleur, et de cette culpabilité."

La surprise vacilla dans les yeux de Bonnie. Cependant, avant qu'elle puisse répondre, Elena et Katherine revinrent dans la pièce, des poches de sang plein les bras. "Allez bois," lui dit Katherine, "Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces pour trouver Klaus et Stefan."

Damon prit la poche de sang qu'Elena lui tendait, répondant au léger sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Mais ensuite il leva les yeux pour croiser le regard de Bonnie, lui transmettant un message en silence : _C'est un secret. Juste entre nous. Elena n'a pas besoin de le découvrir. Jamais._

Bonnie détourna le regard, mais acquiesça une fois pour montrer qu'elle comprenait.

* * *

><p><strong>NdT<strong> : Et voilà plus qu'un chapitre ! Alors à votre avis : Damon va-t-il finir par tout avouer à Elena ?


	15. Jusqu'à la fin des temps

**3 SEMAINES PLUS TARD**

Bonnie porta ses doigts à ses tempes et les massa avec force, en espérant que sa migraine disparaisse. Elle était assise dans la bibliothèque des Salvatore, des journaux et des livres jetés au hasard sur la table. Face à elle, Jérémy lui lança un sourire compréhensif. Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire, mais elle tressaillit lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa.

De plus, la bruyante dispute qui avait lieu dans le salon n'aidait en rien son mal de tête.

"A chaque fois que tu es venue, tu as failli mourir !" cria Damon, et un bruit sourd qui devait être son poing frappant quelque chose résonna. "Quelle partie de ce message tu n'as pas compris ?"

"Mais on ne savait pas qu'ils nous tendaient un piège !" répliqua Elena, hurlant tout aussi fort : "Juste parce que Klaus a toujours un temps d'avance sur nous, ça ne veut pas dire que tu peux me blâmer pour—"

Bonnie mit les mains sur ses oreilles en tentant vainement d'étouffer le son de leur dispute. Au cours des trois dernières semaines, elle les avait regardés devenir tous deux de plus en plus malheureux. C'était étrange, car elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Stefan avait une telle influence sur la dynamique de leur groupe… Mais il s'avérait que c'était le cas.

La plus touchée (mis à part Damon et Elena) était, bizarrement, Caroline. Hésitante, Bonnie releva la tête et regarda la belle vampire blonde recroquevillée dans un fauteuil, plongée dans une pile de journaux, se parlant à elle-même. Caroline semblait considérer le départ brutal de Stefan comme une insulte personnelle, et elle s'était lancée dans la tâche de le trouver avec un tel esprit de revanche qu'il laissait les autres sans voix.

Cependant, d'une certaine façon, Bonnie comprenait l'attitude de Caroline. Depuis le début, Stefan avait été là pour Caroline—lorsqu'elle s'était transformée en vampire, lorsqu'elle avait eu du mal à contrôler sa soif de sang. Il lui avait enseigné l'art de la chasse, les meilleurs moyens pour conserver son humanité. Il avait été son roc, son ami, et sans doute l'une des rares constantes de sa vie. Le voir partir si soudainement, tout comme Tyler l'avait fait, avait de quoi la perturber.

En parlant de ça… Bonnie jeta un œil sur Tyler qui était appuyé à une étagère, prenant des livres au hasard et les feuilletant sans grande conviction. Dès le début, il avait dit qu'aucune "recherche", aussi poussée fût-elle, ne les aiderait à être plus futé que Klaus ou à trouver Stefan, et il était plus que clair qu'il pensait que tout ceci était une perte de temps monumentale.

Parfois, Bonnie pensait qu'il avait raison.

"Je ne te comprends vraiment pas !" hurla alors Damon, "Tu veux réellement _mourir_ ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement rester ici OÙ TU SERAS EN SÉCURITÉ ?"

"Mais c'est Stefan !" cria Elena en retour, et dans la bibliothèque, ils grognèrent presque tous simultanément en entendant la réponse plus que prévisible.

Leurs disputes étaient on ne peut plus répétitives.

"Sérieusement, est-ce que ces deux là trouvent parfois de nouvelles choses à dire ?" demanda Katherine en entrant dans la pièce à toute vitesse, un paquet de feuilles blanches dans la main. "J'ai entendu leurs voix mélodieuses de l'autre bout de la rue."

"Bien évidemment, tu es un vampire," marmonna Jérémy à voix basse.

Caroline releva la tête, le regard fou. "C'est quoi ça ?" demanda-t-elle, désignant ce que tenait Katherine à la main : "Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

"Les articles en ligne les plus récents," répondit-elle, jetant la pile sur la table. "Alaric m'a dit de les amener. Il dit qu'on a une nouvelle piste."

"Probablement une autre combine concoctée par Klaus," grommela Tyler, "Combien de fois va-t-on tomber dans ses pièges ? Vous savez que ce type est probablement en train de se moquer de nous, non ?"

"Personne n'est parfait," répondit Caroline à travers sa mâchoire serrée, l'expression de son visage prouvant clairement qu'elle peinait à rester calme. "On va continuer à suivre ces pistes, parce que Klaus _va_merder à un moment. Enfin, l'une de ces pistes nous sourira… Et on sera là quand ça arrivera. Compris ?"

Ils échangèrent tous des regards entendus, mais personne ne prononça un mot.

"Je ne peux pas toujours me soucier de ta sécurité !" rugit Damon sous l'effet de la frustration. "Toi toujours plantée au milieu du combat— c'est une _distraction_, Elena !"

"Tu sais que je _dois_ être là, Damon ! Que se passera-t-il si enfin, une fois, on trouve Stefan ? Je suis la seule qui ai une chance de le raisonner... de le faire sortir des petits jeux, quels qu'ils soient, que Klaus joue avec lui !"

"Quelqu'un a un pieu ?" gronda Katherine, "J'ai bien envie de m'achever tout de suite."

"M'en parle pas," fatigué, Jérémy frotta ses mains sur son visage. "Honnêtement, on pourrait penser qu'ils se seraient lassés de se battre pendant trois semaines _non stop_."

"Oui, mais je crois qu'ils nous rendront tous fous avant," Tyler fixa le mur séparant les deux pièces, "Et maintenant on doit faire une autre virée en voiture avec eux ?"

Bonnie soupira intérieurement. Elle en avait assez entendu. "Ok," elle se leva et commença à pousser tout le monde vers la porte, "Et si on rentrait tous pour prendre ce dont on aura besoin pour cette nouvelle aventure ? Des vêtements, des armes, de la nourriture, des poches de sang, comme d'habitude. Si l'on en croit les notes d'Alaric, il faudra rouler deux jours pour y arriver."

"J'habite ici," commença Katherine, laissant échapper un soupir indigné lorsque Bonnie la poussa avec les autres dans le couloir.

"Eh bien va acheter des provisions, ou je ne sais pas, rends-toi utile et va aider Ric à faire ses bagages. Je m'en moque. On se retrouve tous ici dans une heure, ok ?" Ils sortirent tous de la maison à contrecœur, et Jérémy lui adressa un regard suspicieux. Elle se hâta de l'embrasser pour apaiser ses craintes, avant de refermer fermement la porte derrière eux.

_Bon, quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

Bonnie se dirigea vers le salon à grands pas, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil pour observer Damon et Elena. Ils se tenaient chacun d'un côté d'une table dans un coin de la pièce, Damon jetant furieusement au sol des morceaux de papier avec les précédentes pistes. "Stefan boit à nouveau du sang humain, Elena. Tu ne peux pas le contrôler, tu ne comprends donc pas ? _Tu _ne peux rien y faire !"

"Je ne renoncerai pas, Damon," répliqua-t-elle, serrant les poings le long de son corps. "Je viens avec vous !"

Damon ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Bonnie lui coupa la parole d'une voix calme : "Vous devez arrêter. Tous les deux."

Il se retourna pour la regarder : "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Où sont les autres ?"

"Je les ai renvoyés chez eux pour chercher des provisions pour notre prochain tour à la recherche de Stefan," répondit Bonnie, bras croisés. "Ils reviendront dans une heure."

"Très bien," dit-il en se détournant, "On se voit dans une heure."

"Je m'en vais dans une minute," Bonnie avança d'un pas dans la pièce. "Mais avant je dois dire quelque chose."

Elena soupira, s'effondrant avec lassitude sur le canapé : "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, encore ? Quelque chose d'autre s'est passé ?"

"Vous rendez tout le monde dingue," dit Bonnie avec franchise, et Damon se raidit à son ton. "Nous sommes tous inquiets pour Stefan et on fait tous de notre mieux pour le retrouver. Quelle importance que Klaus nous joue des tours ? J'ai tendance à penser qu'on aurait dû s'y attendre vu qu'il a, quoi, _des siècles_ d'expérience de plus que nous."

"On le sait," commença Elena, mais Bonnie leva une main pour l'arrêter.

"Je n'ai pas fini. Vous n'avez fait que vous disputer ces dernières semaines et, franchement, aucun de nous ne peut plus le supporter. Pire encore, c'est toujours la même rengaine." Exaspérée, elle expira profondément : "Vous ne comprenez pas ? C'est comme si vous étiez coincés dans une impasse, et il n'y a pas que vous que vous rendez malheureux, ça a un impact sur tout le monde."

Damon virevolta pour la regarder, une douzaine d'émotions passant sur son visage. "Autre chose ?" grogna-t-il, "Ou tu as fini ?"

"Encore une chose," dit-elle d'un ton égal. Elle croisa le regard de Damon : "On ne s'aime peut-être pas beaucoup, mais je te respecte. Les choix que tu fais et tout le mal que tu te donnes pour protéger les gens que tu aimes. Je comprends. Je ferais la même chose."

Un avertissement tremblota dans son regard : "Bonnie..."

"Mais je suis aussi l'amie d'Elena," l'interrompit-elle, "Et je n'aime pas la voir souffrir ainsi. Et je n'aime pas non plus lui mentir."

Elena fronça les sourcils : "Que veux-tu dire ?"

Bonnie ne manqua pas de voir la trahison s'allumer dans les yeux de Damon. "Je suis désolée," lui dit-elle sincèrement. "Mais Elena a le droit de savoir. Elle le mérite."

"Savoir quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

"Damon sait ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les épreuves. Il se souvient de tout."

Elena se leva, la surprise lui faisant écarquiller les yeux. "Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas vrai... Il ne— Enfin, il _a dit_qu'il ne se rappelait de rien !"

"J'ai essayé de te le dire ce jour-là," ajouta doucement Bonnie, "Qu'il se rappellerait sûrement. Mais après il s'est réveillé et il a choisi de mentir pour te protéger... parce qu'il t'a entendue souhaiter qu'il ne se rappelle de rien."

Damon serra les dents : "J'ai besoin d'un verre."

"Et maintenant je vais vous laisser parler," Bonnie sortit à reculons du salon tandis que Damon farfouillait dans les bouteilles d'alcool. Elle croisa le regard d'Elena : "Je suis désolée d'avoir gardé le secret si longtemps, mais Damon avait ses raisons pour ne pas te le dire et je..." Elle hésita : "je comprends son point de vue." Elle sourit à son amie et articula silencieusement : "Réglez ça. Je reviens dans une heure."

Elena acquiesça en silence, retombant sur le canapé alors que la porte d'entrée se refermait avec un claquement sec.

* * *

><p>Le seul bruit dans la pièce était celui des glaçons tintant dans le verre de Damon. Elena passa les doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant de décider quoi dire. Après dix minutes, elle murmura enfin : "Pourquoi ?"<p>

Les glaçons s'immobilisèrent. "Pourquoi quoi ?"

Elle tressaillit en entendant la dureté de son ton et baissa la voix : "Pourquoi tu voulais garder le secret ? J'aurais pu encaisser la vérité."

"Vraiment ?" demanda froidement Damon, "Va savoir pourquoi, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue."

"Arrête," Elena leva sur lui un regard sombre : "Ne me mets pas tout sur le dos. Je ne savais pas que tu étais réveillé quand j'ai dit toutes ces choses... Je voulais te protéger de cette culpabilité—"

Le verre s'abattit si violemment sur la table basse que pendant un instant, elle fut ébahie qu'il n'ait pas éclaté. "Pour ton information, _Elena,"_dit-il méchamment, "Je n'ai pas besoin de ta protection ! Cela fait si longtemps que je réprime mes sentiments pour toi que ça en est presque devenu une seconde nature."

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle enfouit ses ongles dans les coussins, comptant lentement jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. "Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait," dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. "Tu as tant fait pour moi._._. C'était le moins que je puisse faire."

"Alors tu sais pourquoi _moi_j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait," dit Damon durement, et elle eut l'impression qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère. "C'était ce que tu voulais. Tout ce que je fais... C'est pour toi, Elena."

"Je sais," admit-elle rapidement, soulagée du tour que prenait la conversation. "Je ne suis pas contrariée par ce que tu as fait. J'aurais juste aimé que tu me dises la vérité. On aurait pu... Ces dernières semaines auraient été plus faciles si on avait pu en parler."

Il secoua la tête : "Qu'y a-t-il à dire, Elena ? Des choses se sont produites pendant ces épreuves, c'est sûr. Mais rien n'était vrai. Ca ne change rien."

Elle déglutit péniblement : "Mais _moi_, j'ai eu la sensation que c'étaitvrai."

Pendant une minute, Damon ne répondit pas, puis il dit doucement : "C'était vrai pour moi aussi." Il se leva et commença à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée pour éviter de la regarder. "L'épreuve de la colère, quand je t'ai vue mourir... Tu ne comprends donc pas à quel point ça me hante, Elena ? Tu ne comprends pas que c'est pourquoi je n'aime pas que tu viennes dans ces virées à la recherche de Stefan ? Tu te mets en danger, et je ne..." Il laissa sa voix retomber… "Je ne peux pas _revivre _ça."

"Je comprends," répondit gentiment Elena, "Mais l'épreuve de la paresse n'arrête pas de tourner dans ma tête... Quand tout le monde était mort à cause de Klaus. Damon, je ne pourrais _jamais_me pardonner si je restais en sécurité entre ces quatre murs et que quelque chose comme ça se produisait. Je dois être là, même si..." Elle baissa les yeux, "Même si c'est dangereux."

Il s'immobilisa pour la fixer d'un regard inquisiteur : "Il n'y a pas que Klaus et ses sous-fifres qui m'inquiètent, Elena. J'ai l'impression que tu crois que si Stefan te voie, tout ira bien. Tout simplement." Damon attendit qu'elle le regarde pour continuer d'un ton calme : "Ce ne sera pas le cas. Dans l'épreuve de la luxure, tu as vu à quoi ressemble Stefan quand son régime alimentaire est composé de sang humain."

Surprise, Elena inspira vivement, tressaillant au souvenir de Stefan se jetant sur elle et les jetant de rage tous deux par-dessus la rambarde. "Tu m'as sauvée ce jour-là," dit-elle sans réfléchir, levant les yeux sur lui.

"Et je te sauverai toujours," répondit-il, "Mais—"

"Mais rien," le coupa-t-elle fermement. "J'ai confiance en toi. Je te confie ma vie."

Le visage de Damon s'adoucit : "Et je te dois la mienne. Je ne serais pas ici sans toi, Elena. Je sais que j'ai été un salop au cours de certaines de ces épreuves..."

Elena sourit malgré elle et elle se leva pour le rejoindre devant la cheminée. "_Certaines_des épreuves ?" se moqua-t-elle, "Je dirais plutôt _toutes les épreuves_."

Il fit semblant d'être offensé, posant une main sur son cœur. "Je suis blessé, Elena," dit-il joyeusement, "Mon ego est plutôt fragile, tu sais."

Elle rit, probablement pour la première fois depuis des semaines. En l'entendant, Damon se détendit, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elena s'avança inconsciemment à son contact, fermant brièvement les yeux. "Malgré toute tes bravades au cours des épreuves, tu m'as toujours montré ton côté humain," murmura-t-elle, "A chaque fois."

Damon caressa sa joue avec son pouce. "Tu fais ressortir mon humanité, Elena," dit-il d'une voix rauque. "Ca a toujours été le cas."

"En parlant d'humanité," elle leva la main pour recouvrir celle qu'il avait placée sur sa joue : "Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand tu étais en train de mourir ? Que j'aurais dû te rencontrer en 1864..."

"...Et que tu m'aurais bien aimé, à l'époque," conclu légèrement Damon, "On dirait que mon vœu a été exaucé dans l'épreuve de l'envie..."

"Tu avais raison," murmura Elena, "J'ai aimé qui tu étais en 1864." Elle inspira profondément : "En fait, je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toutes tes facettes. Sans exception." Damon se raidit sous sa main, mais elle ne l'enleva pas. "J'essayais de deviner," continua-t-elle, se parlant presque à elle-même : "Puis j'ai compris... C'était _toi_ dans chacune de ces épreuves. Différents aspects de ta personnalité, différents cadres, différent univers... Mais quand même, sans aucun doute, _c'était toi_."

Damon ferma les yeux : "Elena..."

"Non," dit-elle vivement, avançant d'un pas pour pouvoir poser une main sur sa poitrine."S'il te plaît, je veux juste... Il faut que je le dise. J'ai eu l'impression de vraiment apprendre à te connaître au cours de ces épreuves le _vrai_toi." Elle laissa sa main retomber le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'entremêlent. "Je t'aimais bien à ce moment-là," murmura-t-elle, "Et je t'aime bien maintenant." Il ouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, surpris de la voir se tenir si près de lui. "Je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit pendant ces épreuves, Damon."

Il ne put retenir le geyser d'émotion dans sa poitrine, et inconsciemment, il baissa la tête pour appuyer son front contre le sien. "Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Elena."

"Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais," dit-elle subitement, "Je n'ai pas oublié."

Elena frissonna en sentant les bras de Damon l'entourer fermement avant de l'entendre murmurer : "Et tu penses toujours tout ce que tu as dit ?"

"Chaque mot."

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase avant que sa bouche ne se colle à la sienne, cherchant désespérément quelque chose dont ils avaient tous deux envie depuis des semaines. Sans même y penser, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, s'abandonnant à la ribambelle de sentiments qu'elle avait précieusement enfermés dans une petite boîte et elle en eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il répondit à cette émotion avec une férocité qui la poussa à glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux pour l'approcher encore un peu plus d'elle. Des vagues de chaleur la traversèrent lorsque ses lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou. Elle gémit en enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

"Il y a quelque chose entre nous, Elena," marmonna-t-il sans détours dans son oreille. "Tu ne peux plus le nier."

"Je sais," elle recula pour le regarder, en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. "Le lien entre nous... Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Mais quelque chose nous attire l'un vers l'autre, et s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris de tout cela, c'est qu'on ne peut pas combattre le destin. Si quelque chose doit se produire, ça se produira."

Damon baissa les yeux sur elle : "Mais pour l'instant, nous devons nous concentrer sur le sauvetage de Stefan."

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, posant la tête contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il resserrait les bras autour d'elle. "On va le trouver, on se débarrassera de Klaus, et on aidera Stefan avec sa soif de sang, et—"

"Et ensuite on trouvera le moyen de désamorcer la crise suivante, parce qu'on est à Mystic Falls et que les problèmes semblent te poursuivre." Damon déposa un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête : "Mais quand tout cela sera fini..."

Elena renversa la tête en arrière pour le regarder : "Quand tout cela sera fini," murmura-t-elle, "Je serai encore là."

"Moi aussi," il baissa la tête et Elena emprisonna immédiatement ses lèvres avec les siennes. "Tu seras toujours celle qu'il me faut, Elena Gilbert," réussit-il à articuler entre deux baisers, et il sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres.

"C'est réciproque, Damon Salvatore."

Leurs baisers se firent encore plus passionnés tandis que derrière eux, la cheminée craquait gaiement.

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><strong>*NdT: Et voilà la fin de cette belle aventure !<strong>_ Pour les fans de cette histoire et de nos vampires préférés qui parlent un peu anglais, n'hésitez pas à suivre l'auteur de cette fic sur Twitter : (tamilnadu09) pour lui faire part de vos commentaires (ou sur ce site d'ailleurs) ! Merci à vous pour vos encouragements durant la traduction de cette fic et désolée du délai entre les chapitres 14 et 15, j'ai eu plein de choses à faire et je voulais que la fin soit la plus parfaite possible ! J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'au bout !_


End file.
